Total Drama All-Stars
by Pichu77
Summary: Chris and Chef are now bringing six contestants from all four seasons together for one last showdown! Co-Written by TheRainbowWhimsicott.
1. Introduction

The camera turns on to Chris and Don standing at an airport, "Previously on Total Drama, Scarlett tried to get her revenge by throwing off the path of the contestants and sending them to her lair. They stopped her, but Lemmy and Miku died. We cancelled the competition due to this and some of the teams panicked and left. We will be hosting an all-star season together." Don explained. "We have some nasty things in store for the contestants this time!" Chris laughed, "We already picked who we thought were the best OCs from Cruise Ship, Jet Plane, Ridiculous Race, and Ridiculous-er Race. We will be shooting the first episode soon." Don said as the camera turned off.

-Cruise Ship-

Amanda, Valor, Joey, Noah, Josh, Maddie.

-Jet Plane-

Lizabeth, Mimi, Dawn, Jasmine, Vera, Marx.

-Ridiculous Race-

Viola, Lily, Popo, Junior, Ezekiel, Rosa.

-Ridiculous-er Race-

Lucy, Lucina, Ryan, Courtney, Mary-Sue, Linus.

 **All of them will be joined by a rejected contestant from every single season, Marina Gastulem! First episode will be out soon!**


	2. Back to the Basics

The camera turns on to Chris and Don standing on a dock. "Welcome to Total Drama All-Stars! Before we introduce our veterans, we have two contestants who weren't in any previous seasons. First we have Marinna Gastulem, a contestant we repeatedly rejected for this show." Don announced as Marinna walked onto the dock after getting off a motorboat.

"Hi! I'm so glad you finally accepted me! I can't wait to meet every-" Marinna began to say before being cut off by an airhorn. "That's enough! Our other contestant is Han, who comes all the way from Tokyo." Don said as Han walked onto the dock while eating a bag of chips.

A helicopter flew over the dock and Chef appeared inside it. "First we have our Cruise Ship veterans! Our winner Amanda, the athletic jerk Valor, the swimmer Maddie, the sarcastic geek Noah, name-calling Joey, and soft and shy Josh!" Chris announced as Chef shoved them all out of the helicopter. "Gee Chris, still great at introducing people!" Noah yelled as they fell into the water.

"Next are the Jet Plane veterans! We have level-headed Vera, sweet and sour Lizabeth, game girl Mimi, nature girl Dawn, party girl Jasmine, and seemingly innocent Marx!" Don announced as Chef shoved them all out of the plane before jumping down himself. "Ah, it is so good to be alive again! Thank-you Scarlett!" Marx shouted as they fell, "I'm just hoping there is at least somebody here who likes video games." Mimi muttered as they fell into the water.

A boat pulled up to the dock after everyone had jumped, "Now are our Ridiculous and Ridiculous-er Race veterans. We have circus performers Viola and Lily, farm-boy Ezekiel, ice climber Popo, schoolkid Junior, and queen of mean Rosa!" Chris said as they walked onto the dock. "Tai couldn't come, so I brought Lily! She is so cute!" Viola said as she hugged Lily. "I am competing with a bunny? Funny. A rabbit was the most recent thing I had been reincarnated as." Marx laughed.

"Now we have Peanuts classics Lucy and Linus, C.I.T Courtney, our author Lucina, and Mary-Sue!" Don announced as the five walked onto the dock. "Weren't there six of them?" Don asked, "Here comes Ryan." Chris replied as two people in hazmat suits walked onto the dock with Ryan tied to a board and tape over his mouth. "Careful, he has been exposed to toxic chemicals." one of the men explained. "We get it." Chris said as he signed a contract before they left.

"Wow, he must have done worse than Duncan." Courtney said as Chris and Don untied Ryan and took the tape off his mouth. "Those guys are overreacting." Ryan moaned as he took a deep breath, "What did you do?" Viola asked, "Nothing! After the race, some scientists saw my tail and thought I was some toxic waste freak! They tied me up and left me alone in a room for weeks!" he replied. "Okay, now that everyone is here let's get into teams." Chris said as everyone followed him into the dining hall.

Everyone walked in and sat down, "Our first team will be Han, Courtney, Valor, Mary-Sue, Josh, Junior, Linus, Lucy, Jasmine, Lizabeth, Lucina, Rosa, and Ezekiel. You guys are... the Killer Bass!" Chris said as he tossed Linus as flag, "I'll carry that!" Lucy yelled as she took the flag from Linus.

"The other team is Vera, Viola, Lily, Amanda, Noah, Maddie, Marx, Mimi, Dawn, Popo, Marinna, Ryan, and Joey! You are the Screaming Gophers!" Don announced as he tossed them a flag. "Ha! You don't stand a chance 'gainst us ey'e! I'm winning this time!" Ezekiel teased, "Oh really, explain to me how you got last place in two seasons, turned into a mutated freak, Reese paid to have all the waste extracted, you got last again, and now you think you can win this time?" Noah sarcastically commented as Ezekiel said nothing. "We're still gonna crush you Gophers into the dirt though!" Courtney yelled.

"Okay teams, your first challenge is a classic, jumping off a cliff, into a lake!" Chris announced as everyone began to walk out, "Oh, and one more thing. There is an immunity statue hidden on the island somewhere." Chris added as everyone ran out the door and headed to the cliff.

Everyone had arrived at the cliff when Chris arrived, "Killer Bass, you're up first!" Chris said as he held up a clipboard. "I'm not jumping." Courtney said as she began to walk away, "Oh no you don't. You're jumping!" Valor yelled as she grabbed Courtney by the arm and jumped down with her. "About time someone took her out of her comfort zone." Junior commented as he jumped.

Mary-Sue, Han, Lizabeth, Jasmine, Lucina, Rosa, Ezekiel, and Linus had all jumped into the lake leaving Josh and Lucy. "There's no way I'm jumping, my hair will be ruined! Goodbye!" Lucy shouted. "Sorry guys! I'm just too scared!" Josh whimpered as he followed Courtney. "Quitters!" Courtney yelled, "Uh, you were gonna quit until Valor dragged you down e'ye." Ezekiel commented. "Shut up!" Courtney yelled.

"Okay Gophers, you're up!" Don announced. "Here we go!" Maddie cheerfully shouted as she jumped, "Noah! Stop reading! You need to jump!" Popo said, "Personally, I don't feel like getting wet!" Noah replied as he walked away. "Ugh, Noah is gonna cost us the game." Popo muttered as he jumped.

"Marx, do you still like- I mean, now will you go out with me?" Mimi nervously asked, "Sure, why not? Let's jump together." Marx replied as he held onto Mimi's hand and jumped. "Gross. I didn't think anyone would fall for Marx." Dawn muttered as she jumped after them. "Dawn must really hate him." Amanda thought as she jumped.

Viola, Lily, Vera, Joey and Ryan had all jumped, "C'mon Marinna! We can win this! Just jump!" Mimi shouted. "Umm, okay. Here goes!" Marinna shouted as she closed her eyes and jumped. She belly flopped onto the water and sank. "That has to hurt." Joey commented.

"The Gophers win the challenge! Dry off and we will be seeing the Bass at the campfire tonight." Don announced as everyone walked off. "See, I told you guys I didn't need to jump." Noah sneered. "Shut up Noah!" Vera yelled.

In the dining hall, the Killer Bass were deciding who to send home. "I say we vote out Josh." Courtney suggested, "Why me?" Josh asked, "You didn't jump." Lucy replied. "Look, if the kid is scared, he didn't have to jump. Besides Lucy, you didn't jump either." Rosa commented. "I just found out why we lost ey'e. We have more girls." Ezekiel said as all the girls glared at him. "What does that mean?!" Valor asked, "Girls are wusses. Boys are better ey'e." Ezekiel replied as Valor picked him up. "Easy on him. He doesn't think the guys are smarter at least." Junior said as Valor put Ezekiel down, "But they are." Ezekiel commented.

At the campfire, "Dude, you have a lot to learn." Han said to Ezekiel. "You all know the drill, if you don't get a marshmallow, you ride the cannon. Marshmallows go to Courtney, Valor, Mary-Sue, Josh, Junior, Linus, Jasmine, Lizabeth, Lucina, Rosa and Han." Chris announced as he tossed them the marshmallows. Ezekiel began to look nervous and Lucy just smiled. "Final marshmallow goes to... Ezekiel." Chris said as he tossed it to him. "Yes! I'm not last ey'e!" Ezekiel cheered while Lucy sat in shock.

Lucy was in the cannon and was yelling at everyone, "You made a big mistake! I was the best! I was AHHHHHHH!" she was shot out of the cannon. "Good grief!" Linus muttered as everyone walked off. "Who will go home next time? Find out on Total Drama All-Stars!" Chris said as the camera faded away.

-Votes-

Jasmine- Ezekiel

Lucy- Ezekiel

Ezekiel- Lucy

Courtney- Josh

Han- Lucy

Junior- Lucy

Valor- Ezekiel

Linus- Lucy

Mary-Sue- Ezekiel

Lizabeth- Ezekiel

Josh- Lucy

Rosa- Lucy

Lucina- Lucy


	3. The Awake-Athon

It was back at the campsite and Chris was staring out at the lake with Chef. He had been waiting for the day he could torture the teens once more. The gap between the last elimination ceremony was much too long ago, even if it was a few days ago. Chris looked up at Chef, who was staring out as well.

"Hey, you ready to bring pain to some teens?" Chris asked, rubbing his hands together.

Chef nodded and laughed, "I've been waiting to hear those words! I'll get on breakfast." he smiled for the first time in a long time and walked away.

Chris smiled evilly and held up a clipboard, "This challenge will be perfect. The fans will love it. I dealt with Don, so I have the show all to myself now..." he thought to himself, as he marked an X on a picture of Lucy.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

"I'm so happy to be back. I still need to find the immunity idol, but I never find the time to. Maybe I should lay off the video games for a bit."

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

"Man, I got really nervous last night ay'e. I thought I was a goner. Maybe I'll reach the merge... nah. It won't happen ay'e.

 **-Confessional- Marinna**

"I hope our team will get a good winning streak. I don't want to go home early."

 **-End Confessionals-**

All of the contestants filled up the mess hall quickly and took a seat. Chef had served the usual slop and no one bothered to eat it, since it was basically inedible.

"The food here is crap. Enough said." Rosa stated as she twirled her spoon in the slop.

Ezekiel was taking scoops of slop out of his bowl and eating them. "It tastes alright."

Courtney cringed in disgust as she watched Ezekiel eat the food, "Ewwwww! That is so gross! I can't believe you would eat that!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Is it really that big of a deal? This is Zeke we are talking about." Lucina said as she rolled her eyes.

Chris entered the room and with an evil grin on his face and stood between the two tables. "Good morning campers! Are you ready for today's challenge?" Chris asked with a megaphone.

Just about everyone covered their ears as he spoke. "Would it kill to be courteous every once in a while?!" Maddie shouted.

Chris laughed and brought the megaphone away from his mouth. "Alright, I'll give your ears a break, because today will be the day... of the Awake-athon! Yep, just like the original season, only with a twist." he announced.

Noah sighed with relief, "Great, another easy win." he said casually while leaning back on his seat.

Chris shot a glare at him before turning to Chef. "Chef! Do you have the special meals ready?" Chris shouted towards the kitchen.

Chef brought out a tray with candies on them. "Chow down! Only one a person!" Chris announced as everyone rushed towards the tray except Ezekiel.

"I'm good on candy, the slop was good enough." Ezekiel said as he left the mess hall.

Everyone else ignored him. They all ate their candies without hesitation. Anything was better than that slop. "I love the taste, maybe it is just better than anything we had in these last few days." Ryan stated as he swallowed the candy.

Chris and Chef just smirked as they watched everyone eat the candy. They both said nothing until everyone finished eating the candy. "Alright everyone, your challenge begins tonight. Meet me at the campfire and the challenge will begin." Chris stated as he and Chef left the mess hall.

Everyone else soon left as well and went into the cabins. "I'm going to search for the idol." Amanda said as she left everyone and headed toward the woods.

Dawn was sitting on a tree stump with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees. "May mother earth give me blessings." Dawn said to herself, looking up at the sky.

 **-Confessional- Dawn**

"I may have been cheated out of the competition last time, but alas, Scott is not here. I may have better results."

 **-Confessional- Ryan**

"Dawn is weirding me out, a lot. She is someone who I'll be voting for next time we lose."

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, everyone had gathered around the campfire. Ezekiel was the last one to arrive, "Chris bro, I got somethin' for ya." he said as he slipped something into Chris's pocket and joined the rest of the Bass.

Everyone was extremely drowsy except Ezekiel and Dawn. "Why is everyone so sleepy all of a sudden?" Dawn asked as she turned towards Chris.

Chris and Chef both laughed before Chris gave an answer, "Okay, so those candies you all ate, were actually drowsiness pills! We had no idea you would actually fall for it!" Chris continued to laugh.

Marx shook his head, "For real? That's awesome." Marx said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

Joey just put his hands behind his back and laid down on the ground. "If this is how it is, then I'll just sleep now." he said as he closed his eyes.

Noah nodded his head in agreement, "I agree, I'd lose anyway." Noah said as he laid down on his stomach and rested his head on his arms.

Chris shook his head in false disappointment. "Okay then, it's 12-11 Bass!" Chris announced as the remaining campers got comfy for the long challenge.

After 12 hours, the score had reached 4-4, with only Dawn, Viola, Lily, Ryan, Ezekiel, Courtney, Lizabeth, and Valor still awake. Courtney was jogging in place in an attempt to stay awake. "Just sit down already. You did good enough." Valor said with a yawn.

Lizabeth was a bit surprised to hear Valor being nice. "Wow, is the tiredness actually getting to your head? Cause you are never nice." she said, getting out of her doldrums.

Valor shot a glare at Lizabeth, then looked back at Courtney. "You tried, we won't vote you off. Just take a break. Right Zeke?" Valor asked, now looking at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel turned his head and looked at Courtney, "Yeah, I won't vote you aye." he said before going back to staring at the fire.

Courtney gave in and nodded. She fell asleep before she even sat down. "She is so uptight, she deserves a rest." Ryan said, watching the only happenings.

"Okay! 4-3 Gophers!" Chris announced as he sipped a cup of coffee in front of everyone.

No one even bothered asking, Chris would just say no anyway. "He is sick, drinking coffee in front of us." Ryan said with agony in his voice.

Dawn had gotten up and sat next to Viola, "What's your bunny's name?" she asked, patting Lily on the head.

Viola smiled at Dawn's liking for Lily, "Her name is Lily, I got her during the race. I hear you love animals." Viola said in response.

"Yes indeed, I do love nature. Your aura shows you are a good person. I still have little trust for Marx, I say we should vote him out as quick as possible." Dawn said.

Viola thought about that for a second, "I guess, he is weird, but so is Ryan." Viola pointed out.

Dawn nodded. "Ryan is friendly at least, Marx just comes off as creepy." she said.

Viola continued to pet Lily, "We'll think about it. Thank you." Viola said as Lily fell asleep in her lap, "Oh no, Lily. It's okay. You're only a bunny." Viola said soothingly.

Dawn sat down next to Ryan next, "Hello Ryan. I am glad to see you are still awake." Dawn said calmly, putting her hands on her lap.

Ryan shuddered a little bit. "Can you please back away a little? Girls make me nervous." Ryan asked nervously.

Dawn nodded and scooted a bit away from him. "You are lucky to have a tail like that." Dawn said with a smile.

Ryan shook his head, "It's not fun to have, everyone views you as a freak when you have a tail." Ryan explained as he lowered his head onto his hands.

Dawn was a bit taken off by that response, but she paid it no mind. "I see, I'll leave you alone now. Good luck." Dawn said as she walked away and sat alone.

Right after Dawn left, Ryan yawned loudly, "I'm s-sorry girls, I am too tired to go on." Ryan yawned as he fell over and fell asleep, curling up in the process.

Chris examined the remaining campers who were awake. "It is now 3-2 Bass!" Chris announced.

Viola yawned and leaned over onto the log. falling asleep. "Make that 3-1 Bass." Chris corrected himself.

Lizabeth yawned loudly, then covered her mouth quickly. "How are you holding up Zeke?" Lizabeth asked tiredly.

Ezekiel looked over at her, "I'm fine. Back on the farm, you learn to stay up for long periods like this." Ezekiel explained, completely unchanged from his tone in the beginning.

Lizabeth was amazed that Ezekiel was able to stay so awake and collected like this, that took effort, or maybe none at all based on Ezekiel's behavior. "Valor, you good?" Lizabeth asked.

Valor didn't respond with words, she just nodded her head back and forth in a rhythm until she fell over and fell asleep. "Dang it Valor. Don't leave me with Zeke and hippie girl." Lizabeth said tiredly.

 **-Confessional- Dawn**

"This challenge is fairly easy for me, but Ezekiel is holding up quite well."

 **-Confessional- Lizabeth**

"This challenge would be a lot easier without the spiked candies. Zeke has got this for us though."

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

"If I win this challenge for my team, maybe they'll forget my comments eh? They already seem to forgive me."

 **-End Confessionals-**

Dawn was meditating while Chris continued to monitor the group. "Okay campers, I have a twist to add to speed things up, since none of you seem to be going down anytime soon." Chris announced, gaining the three's attention.

Lizabeth rolled her eyes, "And what would that twist be?" she asked in annoyance.

Chris smirked. He took out a book, "Ahem, I will be reading War and Peace, by Leo Tolstoy." Chris announced as he opened the book and the three groaned.

Dawn continued meditating, while Lizabeth and Ezekiel roasted some marshmallows. Chris began to read the book, but no one bothered listening. "Hey, Zeke, I think I'm going to be out soon. Win for the team okay?" Lizabeth asked.

Ezekiel nodded and smiled, he had gotten the question he was waiting for. "I got it aye." Ezekiel said as he yawned for the first time.

Dawn yawned as well. Her head drooped down as her eyes opened and closed. Lizabeth closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Man, I guess the book must really be getting to you guys!" Chris laughed as Ezekiel looked up at him.

"Dude, no one was even listening. It was the pills probably eh?" Ezekiel pointed out as Chris frowned at him.

Dawn nodded her head as Ezekiel got up and sat down next to her. "Dawn? You good? You're drifting off." Ezekiel said, waving his hand in front of her.

Dawn said nothing as her head drooped down and she fell asleep. Ezekiel got up and raised his hand, "I guess I won eh?" he said as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Chris nodded, "Victory goes to the Killer Bass! I will be seeing the Gophers at the elimination ceremony tomorrow night." Chris announced to everyone, even though Ezekiel was the only one actually awake.

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

"I guess I won aye? Maybe I'll be in this for longer than I thought."

 **-End Confessional-**

The next night, the Gophers were sitting around the campfire, all drowsy except for Noah and Joey, who got good rest. "Maybe giving up early was a bad idea." Joey muttered.

"Yeah right, no way you could outlast Zeke. He only yawned once, and he's still sitting at the dock right now." Noah said as he pointed towards the dock where Ezekiel was sitting.

Chris walked in front of the campfire with a tray of marshmallows in his hand. "Gophers, this is your first time here and I can honestly say that I don't feel bad. You guys did not care in the slightest." Chris said.

Noah smirked, "Yeah, talk about lack of team spirit." Noah said sarcastically, getting a few glares.

"Oh shut up Noah! You know you're leaving!" Vera yelled angrily.

Noah just chuckled and Dawn was still tired out, barely getting enough sleep.

Chris chuckled to himself, "Okay, since I can tell you are all tired, I will just toss your marshmallows to you." Chris said, getting a few sighs of relief from the Gophers.

Chris grabbed a handful of marshmallows and got ready to toss them. "Viola, Lily, Mimi, Popo, Ryan, Dawn, Maddie, Amanda, Vera, and Marinna, you are all safe." Chris said as he tossed the ten marshmallows to each camper.

Marx, Joey, and Noah were all sitting, waiting for a marshmallow, Noah seeming more confident than the others. Joey was shuddering like crazy and Marx didn't have a smile for once.

Chris raised one marshmallow in the air, "The penultimate marshmallow goes to...Marx." Chris said slowly as he tossed a marshmallow to Marx, much to Dawn's frustration.

Marx's smiled returned as he stuck the marshmallow in his mouth, "Thank you guys. Phew." Marx said thankfully.

Joey began to shudder even more as Noah remained as casual as he was before. "The last marshmallow, whoever doesn't get this marshmallow will be going home." Chris explained as all of the Gophers watched intently.

"The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Noah."

Chris flung the marshmallow into Noah's lap. Noah flicked the marshmallow into his mouth with his thumb and smirked. "See you later bud. I guess you could say this is revenge for what happened in Cruise Ship." Noah said coldly with a smirk on his face as Joey stood up.

"Why guys!? Noah is much worse than me!" Joey exclaimed before he began to walk away.

Amanda stood up, "Joey, unlike you, Noah has friends. You're a jerk to everyone, at least Noah has redeeming qualities." Amanda explained as Joey walked away. facing them.

Joey walked down the Dock of Shame, where the cannon was located. "Ready for your flight?" Chris asked as Joey hopped in.

Joey simply looked down at him, "Just fire already." Joey said as Chris pulled the rope on the cannon.

The Gophers watched as Joey was sent rocketing out of the cannon, but not before he tipped the cannon into the water right as he was shot out. "Dang it Joey!" Chris shouted as he watched the cannon sink into the water.

Chris walked back over to the Gophers and clapped his hands. "Okay, bad news, the cannon sank. The good news, we can use the Boat of Losers from now on." Chris announced as the Gophers cheered.

"You can all go back to your cabins, get some rest for tomorrow's challenge. You'll need it." Chris said as everyone walked away.

 **Okay guys, I am finally back. I've coped with Lemmy and now I can finish this story. Leave in the reviews who you want to see gone next! Have a nice day!**

Votes:

Vera: Noah

Amanda: Joey

Noah: Joey

Dawn: Marx

Viola: Marx

Lily: Marx

Mimi: Joey

Ryan: Joey

Joey: Noah

Marinna: Noah

Maddie: Noah

Popo: Joey

Marx: Dawn


	4. Dodgebrawl

Chris walked onto the dock with and smirked at the camera. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars..." Chris began as footage played from the previous episode, "The campers were tasked with a simple challenge, the Awake-athon. I may or may not have put sleep inducing pills in the candy I gave to them right before the challenge! Anyway, after only two days, Ezekiel took the win for the Killer Bass. Shocker I know. In the end, it came down between Noah and Joey for the final marshmallow. Joey got the shaft and was sent home that night, but he knocked over the cannon and sent it sinking into the ocean. Bummer. What will the campers be in store for today? Find out right now! On Total, Drama, All Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

It was 7:00 in the morning when Chris walked in between the cabins with a giant, fresh air horn. "Shhhhh! They're sleeping!" Chris whispered to the camera sarcastically as he pressed down the button.

A loud siren boomed throughout the camp, waking everyone up. Valor stuck her head out the window and rubbed her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me! Why can't anyone get some sleep around here!?" Vera shouted angrily.

Chris just laughed to himself as everyone got out of bed and walked outside of their cabins. "Hey, why are you all so grumpy aye?" Ezekiel asked, not being affected by the siren in any way.

"Geez, does that guy ever sleep?" Maddie asked Marinna as the two rubbed their eyes and walked down the steps. "I have no idea." Marinna said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes again.

Marinna then looked down and realized that she was still in her pajamas, which was just her underwear. She blushed and ran back into the cabin while Maddie laughed to herself. "They never learn." Maddie chuckled as she walked to the mess hall with most of the campers.

 **-Confessional-** **Noah**

"Okay, maybe I was a bit more of a jerk than I should have been. I am still glad that it was Joey instead of me."

 **-Confessional- Dawn**

"How!? I was sure I got at least 8 people to vote off Marx last night! He'll be going this time. He shouldn't be here."

 **-Confessional- Popo**

"I've been keeping quiet for my own good. If I still put effort, but avoid the spotlight, I should be fine."

 **-Confessional- Ryan**

"This place sucks, I wanna go home."

 **-End Confessionals-**

Inside the mess hall, Chef was serving what looked like scrambled eggs. "Nice! Scrambled eggs! Something edible for once!" Ryan exclaimed as he grabbed the tray. Chef just burst out laughing and walked away.

Ryan brought his tray to the table and sat down with the rest of the Gophers. "Hello Ryan, did you sleep well?" Dawn asked as Ryan began to eat.

Ryan simply nodded and continued eating. "That is good to hear. Would you like to be in an alliance with me? We could make it to the finale together if things go well." Dawn asked.

Ryan stopped eating for a second and looked up at Dawn. "Sure! Why not? You seem nice." Ryan said before going back to eating.

Dawn smiled and began to eat, "Thank you. I'll see if I can get anyone else in on this." Dawn said as she got up and moved to a different seat.

Dawn sat next to Noah who was just watching his "scrambled eggs" move around his tray. "Hello Noah, would you like to join an alliance with me and Ryan?" Dawn asked, gaining Noah's attention.

"Okay I guess." Noah said as he went back to staring at the food. Dawn smiled again and moved back over to Ryan.

"Noah is with us now. Three is enough." Dawn said as Ryan continued to eat and only nodded his head in response.

Chris entered the mess hall with a clipboard in his hand. "Good morning campers! Are you all ready for today's challenge?" Chris asked enthusiastically.

His question was answered by moans from the campers, "I'm ready!" Mary-Sue shouted out, before being pelted by raisins.

"Well, that doesn't matter! Today you are all playing a game of dodge ball!" Chris announced, getting less moans this time.

Chris led everyone to the dodge ball court that was on the beach and let everyone inside. "Since both teams have 12 players, the game will be a 12 versus 12 game off dodge ball! Also, today's challenge will be one of a few 'Double Death' challenges, so make sure to win!" Chris announced.

Chef laid out six dodge balls in the middle of the court as the contestants filled up the two sides of the court. "Whichever team loses will be sending two campers home tonight!" Chris announced as everyone got ready to play.

 **-Confessional- Noah**

"Okay, so the challenges are the same. I need to get my game on."

 **-End Confessional-**

Chef held up his hand while a whistle rested in his mouth. "You all know the rules, except if you catch a ball, you can't bring someone back in." Chris said as he sat down in a chair besides Chef while wearing a referee cap.

Chef blew the whistle and the teens immediately ran towards the dodge balls to grab them. Popo grabbed a ball and threw it immediately, hitting Josh in the stomach immediately. Josh slowly walked to the bleachers and sat down. "Sorry guys." Josh said as he watched the chaos ensue.

Everyone had ran to the opposite sides of the court and were hurling the dodge balls at each other. The balls never made it that far since there was too much distance and everyone began to scoot towards the middle of the court. "Come on! Start hitting each other!" Chris shouted as everyone inched towards the middle.

Once everyone was in range, balls were blindly chucked straight ahead. "Oof!" Courtney yelped as a ball hit her in the face. She fell onto the floor and tried to get up, but Linus was hit and fell right on top of her.

Courtney and Linus sat down in the bleachers beside Josh. "9 to 12, we are doomed." Courtney sighed to herself.

Linus watched as two stray balls hit Mimi and Amanda. "Maybe not Courtney. It's 9 to 10." Linus said as Mimi and Amanda sat down in the other set of bleachers.

It was now back and forth between the two teams. Balls were thrown with a care and hitting random targets. 8 to 9, 6 to 7, 5 to 6, 5 to 5. "Things are narrowing down!" Chris said as the remaining ten players held their dodge balls close.

On the Gopher's side, Dawn, Ryan, Viola, Lily, and Noah were still on the court. On the Bass's side, Valor, Mary-Sue, Lucina, Junior, and Lizabeth were still on the court. "Five to five, every throw counts..." Valor thought to herself as she decided who to throw her ball at.

Noah grabbed a ball from Dawn and threw it straight at Lizabeth's face. Lizabeth said nothing and quickly got onto the bleachers. "Woo hoo! way to throw those murder balls! Go Noah go." Courtney sarcastically cheered and stuck her tongue out at Noah.

"Okay guys, let's just use Duncan's strategy from when he played dodge ball. Gang up on one person at a time. Got that?" Noah said to his team as he handed a ball to Ryan.

The remaining team members all got ready to throw a ball at Mary-Sue, who had just thrown a ball at Noah, and somehow defied all odds and got a direct hit on his foot. "You have got to be kidding me." Noah said in annoyance as he sat back down in the bleachers.

Mary-Sue was immediately pelted by dodge balls and fell over. The Gophers cheered and Noah gave a thumbs up to them. Lily was sitting on Viola's soldier pointing at who to hit next. "Okay everyone, get Valor!" Viola shouted as Lily pointed her paw at Valor.

Lucina threw a ball at Lily and knocked her off Viola's soldier. Viola gasped and picked her up. Viola got hit in the back by a ball from Valor. "No! I'm so sorry." Viola apologized as she sat down in the bleachers.

Ryan and Dawn looked at each other with dread. They hit Valor together and sent her to the bleachers, tying up the game. Unfortunately for the Gophers, Lucina and Junior hit Dawn twice with their dodge balls. "It's up to you now." Dawn said as she walked into the bleachers.

Lucina and Junior both glared at Ryan who held a ball close to him. Junior chucked a ball at Ryan, but he ducked and the ball went right over his head. Ryan spun the ball up in the air and threw it at Junior. Junior ducked and the ball missed, but it came back and hit Junior in the back. "No way! He put a big spin on it!" Junior said as he sat down in the bleachers.

Lucina began to grab and throw balls off the ground at Ryan, who ran to the right and avoided them. Ryan then thought back to when he watched the original season. "This better work Cody..." Ryan said to himself as he rubbed the ball on his chest and threw it at Lucina. The ball homed in on Lucina and hit her directly in the face. The crowd in the Gopher's bleachers began to cheer while the Bass sat in disbelief.

 **-Confessional- Ryan**

"Oh my god! I did not expect that to work! Thank you so much Cody!"

 **-Confessional- Lucina**

"I-I can't believe I let this happen! I am so going home tonight!"

 **-Confessional- Mary-Sue**

"We lost, big deal. I'm perfect at recovering from these kind of situations."

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

"Ugh! We lost! Lucina is dead! She blew it!"

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, the Bass had gathered around the campfire. Chris walked up to the team with a plate of 10 marshmallows. "Okay campers, since today was a Double Death challenge, two campers will be booted off today!" Chris announced, much to everyone's dismay.

Chris grabbed a handful of marshmallows and placed the tray down on a stand. "The lucky campers today are... Valor, Han, Junior, Courtney, Rosa, Lizabeth, Jasmine, Linus, and Josh." Chris said as he tossed a marshmallow to each of them.

Lucina and Ezekiel stared at each other with worry while Mary-Sue sat in confidence waiting for her marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ezekiel."

Chris tossed the last marshmallow to Ezekiel, who gave a great sigh of relief. Mary-Sue sat in shock while Lucina got up and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say. I had this coming. I lost and I accept my fate. Good bye everyone." Lucina said as she walked away and to the Dock of Shame.

Mary-Sue still sat in shock. "W-Why? I'm perfect in every way! This is so unfair!" Mary-Sue yelled out as she stood up. "You're still a jerk. The Bass are cooperative, not a herd of goody goodies." Han explained. Mary-Sue just stormed off down the Dock of Shame and gave the middle finger to everyone.

Chris laughed to himself and looked up at the Bass. "Okay, not the most dramatic bonfire ceremony, but we still sent two of your teammates home! Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the parasites in Chef's cooking bite!" Chris said as he walked away from the stand.

"T-Thanks guys." Ezekiel said sheepishly as he chewed his marshmallow. "No problem." Han said as he patted Ezekiel's shoulder and walked away.

Valor was watching Lucina and Mary-Sue's boat ride away when Ezekiel walked up to her. "Hey. I'm sorry for what I said about girls the other day." Ezekiel apologized as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets. "It's cool now. You already made it up for winning last week's challenge. I'm not gonna punch you." Valor said as she put her hands in her pockets. Ezekiel said nothing and just smiled to himself. It seemed as though he prevented an awful chain of events.

 **Okay... sorry this took so long! School is a pain! I was watching a bunch of TDI lately, so I put in quite a few references. Leave in the reviews who you want to see gone next! Have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue**

 **Remaining Teams**

 **Bass: Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Josh, Junior, Jasmine, Lizabeth, Rosa, Linus**

 **Gophers: Vera, Viola, Lily, Amanda, Noah, Maddie, Marx, Mimi, Dawn, Popo, Marinna, Ryan**


	5. Not Quite Famous

Chris walked onto the dock as the camera began to focus on him. He smirked at the camera and winked. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars..." Chris began as footage from the last episode began to play matching what he says.

"The campers played dodge ball and it went by surprisingly quick. Noah actually put some effort into the challenge and turned things around for his team, shocker! Right at the end however, Ryan pulled some sick moves out of nowhere and won it for the Gophers. The challenge was a double death challenge, so the Bass sent home Lucina AND Mary-Sue! The Bass are two campers behind, can they turn this around? Find out right here on Total, Drama, All Stars!" Chris said winking at the camera again.

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera shows the two teams standing in line waiting for "breakfast" from Chef as they go up one at a time. Noah walked up with his tray as Chef grabbed a spoonful of food. "Today's special is Australian Chicken Soup!" Chef said as he poured a mix of green and red liquid with brown chunks in it.

Noah just looked at the food and paused for a moment. He was going to make a sarcastic comment, but he figured it was not a good time to do so. "Thanks..." Noah said quickly as he walked away from the counter and sat down with the Gophers.

Dawn and Ryan were both waiting for Noah when he sat down, not even touching the soup. "How goes it Noah?" Ryan asked.

Noah just shrugged, "I'm doing fine. Just glad we didn't lose last challenge or at least one of us would have been gone." Noah answered casually.

Dawn nodded, "He is right, we aren't exactly the best members of the team. I would have seen Josh going though." Dawn added in.

While the three talked about the challenges, Valor was pounding her fist on the Bass table. "I still can't believe we lost to that furry freak!" she said angrily.

Courtney placed her hand on Valor's and tried to calm her down. "It's fine if we lost once. We're still here. Now just calm down and focus on something else." Courtney said reassuringly as she took her hand off Valor's.

Valor just shrugged, "Fine. It would be a bad idea to lose my temper like this." Valor agreed and took her hand off the table.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

"Okay, Valor has some issues, but she's a great team player! I can't let her get voted off so early, at least not until the merge."

 **-Confessional- Ryan**

"Furry freak? I see the insult, but I just have a tail, that's it."

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

"I'm glad to see that things are going well for our team. I'm not the best camper here, so I just have to pray and hope for the best."

 **-End Confessionals-**

Chris walked into the mess hall with a top hat on his head, getting a few chuckles from the campers. "Okay! You may be wondering why the hat is there, but all will be explained." Chris said as he took the hat off and pulled Lily out of it.

"Lily!" Viola shouted out as she ran up to Chris and grabbed Lily from his hand. Viola quickly sat down at the table and let Chris continue.

Chris just laughed and continued, "Today is our talent contest! Three campers from each team will put on a display of their talent in hopes of getting the highest score from me and Chef!" Chris announced.

Everyone just looked at each other while Marx just smiled in confidence.

 **-Confessional- Marx**

"I'm a person of many talents. I've got this challenge in the bag."

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris was about to exit the mess hall before turning to the campers, "Oh yeah, the stage will be right next to the dodge ball court, just in case you didn't notice it before. The show starts in 3 hours people!" he said as he exited the building.

All of the teens exited the building and began to head to the cabins when the loudspeaker rang and Chris began to speak. "Also, the Life Idol has been found already!" Chris announced, getting many disappointing sighs from everyone except Ezekiel and Noah, the latter just smirking to himself.

"Do not worry though, I decided to be nice and hide one more idol somewhere on the island, so keep your eyes peeled!" Chris added before the loudspeaker rang again before going silent. "Phew, I still have a chance." Vera said to herself as she joined the rest of the Gophers at the cabins.

The Gophers were sitting down on the steps in front of the cabin debating on who to send in. "I think Marx should enter." Dawn suggested, getting a few questioning stares.

"I thought you hated him." Amanda pointed out. Dawn just smiled, "It's for the good of the team." she answered.

Marx stood up, "Yeah, I'm a great performer. I can do lots of things." Marx said. Noah shrugged, "Sign him up then, we still need two more. How about Viola? She was a performer I believe." Noah suggested.

Viola nodded, "I usually perform with Tai, but I'll figure something out." Viola said as she got up and walked away to concentrate.

Ryan raised his hand, "I'm pretty good at performing martial arts! Maybe I can enter?" Ryan asked. No one asked any questions and Noah signed Ryan up on the paper he was holding.

All the Gophers except Noah and Dawn left the steps and went their own ways while they prepared for the show. "So we have Ryan, Viola, and Marx. I say that's a decent enough line up" Noah said as he showed Dawn the names.

Dawn nodded, "I agree, we might win again. See you Noah. I do hope you succeed in becoming a better person." Dawn said as she walked away. Noah was caught off guard, how did she know?

The Bass were sitting in front of their cabins as well on their steps deciding on who to enter in the contest. "In order to avoid disagreement, I made the decisions myself. We will have Junior, myself, and Ezekiel." Courtney said.

"Who said you are captain?!" Maddie shouted. Courtney turned around, "Me." Courtney replied and walked off.

Lizabeth stood up, "Don't fret too much. If we lose, she's gone." Lizabeth said, calming Maddie down.

Marinna had sat down by the dock and stared into the ocean. "Hey Marinna!" Ryan shouted as out, Marinna sighed and placed her head on her hands.

Ryan sat down next Marinna, only for her to scoot away from him quickly. "How are you doing Marinna?" Ryan asked in a delighted voice.

Marinna just sighed again. "Go away Ryan." she said in annoyance.

"Why are you acting like this? I just want to... get to know you better." Ryan said as he scooted over to Marinna.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Marinna shouted as she pushed Ryan into the water and walked off.

Lizabeth saw the whole thing and laughed to herself, "Tough break." she chuckled.

 **-Confessional- Marinna**

 **"Okay, so maybe I was a little too mean. I just don't like him. Well, I do like him actually. He is sort of cute... wait! I didn't say that!"**

 **-Confessional- Lizabeth**

 **"I can already tell that this well end perfectly. Like Cody and Gwen, or Dave and Sky. I'll keep on eye on them a bit more from now on."**

 **-Confessional- Ryan**

 **"I'll get her, you'll see."**

 **-Confessional- Junior**

 **"I have like no idea what to do honestly, Courtney is gonna be the reason I go home."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Chris and Chef were sitting at a table in front of the stage where the contestants would perform. The campers who weren't performing were sitting in bleachers behind the table to watch the show. "Courtney better not blow this for us." Maddie muttered.

Junior, Ezekiel, Courtney, Ryan, Viola, and Marx were all preparing behind the stage. Ezekiel was readying a bow, Junior was holding his skateboard, Courtney was tuning her violin, Ryan was tying his karate belt on, Viola was practicing her juggling, and Marx was blowing bubbles. Dawn walked into the backstage area with a bottle of juice in her hand. She waited until she saw Marx place his bottle of bubble mixture down. Dawn then swapped the bubbles and the juice and quickly walked away.

After another minute, Dawn joined the rest of the Gophers in the bleachers and sat down. Chris stood up and turned towards the campers. "Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for Wawanakwa's very own talent show?! Let us begin with... Junior!" Chris announced as he sat back down and everyone went quiet.

Junior walked onto the stage slowly with his skate board. He placed it on the ground and looked at the two ramps on both sides of the stage set up for him. "Here goes..." he said to himself as he stepped on the skateboard.

Junior pushed his foot and started going forward. He picked up a good enough speed when he went onto the ramp. Junior went into the air and turned around before coming back down. He gained more speed and did the same trick on the other side of the stage. He repeated the stunt a couple more times before he did an ollie and jumped off of his skateboard, catching it and bowing.

Quite a few people clapped and Chris clapped for a few seconds with them. Junior smiled, simply knowing that he hadn't screwed it all up. Chris and Chef both held up cards that read 6. "12 points for the Bass! Can Viola do better with her juggling act? We'll see right now!" Chris said as he wrote the score down on his clipboard while Viola walked onto the stage with four eggs in her hands.

Viola bowed and began to juggle the eggs, tossing them into the air, then passing them to the next hand once they touched the first. She kept it up for a while, walking back and forth and in circles while juggling until she decided she couldn't do it anymore. She then caught all of the eggs and bowed once more. She did not receive as many claps as Junior had gotten, but Chef seemed a little more impressed.

Chris and Chef held up their cards at the same time, with Chris's card reading as a 6 and Chef's card showing an 8. "14 points! The Gophers have a small lead! How long will they be able to hold it though? Ezekiel is up with his archery skills ready to show off. Let's see if he can get the Bass a good enough lead!" Chris announced as he and Chef brought their cards down and Chris wrote down the score.

Ezekiel had his bow and three arrows with him as he walked on stage when about 10 red dots moved onto him. "W-What is this? I don't like the looks of it aye." Ezekiel said as he looked around. Chris just smiled, "Don't worry, those are just in case you decide to pull a fast one on me or Chef." Chris explained as Ezekiel shuddered, almost ready to pee his pants.

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"They were going to shoot me aye! I-I just got really nervous! Oh man..."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Ezekiel began to shake as he pulled the first arrow on his bow. There was a target that was brought out by an intern who quickly ran off upon seeing Ezekiel and the red dots. Ezekiel fired quickly and missed completely, barely missing the intern. "I thought you were good!" Valor shouted out shaking her fist. Junior was about to speak up, but he had gotten a 6 so he just kept quiet.

Ezekiel drew and fired another arrow quickly, but badly missed and hit the ground ahead. Ezekiel winced, just knowing that he had little hope at this point. Most of the Bass just glared at him while the red dots still followed Ezekiel. He continued to shudder out of fear. Ezekiel drew his last arrow and aimed at the target. "C'mon, I just need this one." Ezekiel thought to himself as he aimed at the target.

Ezekiel let go and closed his eyes. The arrow flew out of the arrow and hit the middle of the target perfectly. Ezekiel opened his eyes and looked at the arrow stuck in the target. "Yes! Bullseye!" Ezekiel cheered.

Chris and Chef both raised their cards at the same time. 8 from Chris and 3 from Chef. "Yikes, only 11 points. That totals up to 23 points so far! How will the Gophers fare with Ryan and his karate moves? I think they'll crash and burn, but that's just an idea. We'll see." Chris said as Ryan walked on stage and Ezekiel walked off the stage.

Chef got up and dragged a huge slingshot up to the table with a pile of pots and barrels beside it. Ryan seemed confused and scared at the same time. "This wasn't part of my act." Ryan said.

Chris nodded, "Indeed it isn't, but you just showing your moves if boring. So Chef will send some stuff for you to punch. That's how karate works right?" Chris said with a big cheesy smile.

Ryan shook his head, "No! That is not how karate works at all! It's-" Ryan began to rant, but was cut off by a pot thrown at him by Chef. Ryan punched it away swiftly and took a few steps back.

More pots were thrown at him along with barrels. There was a slight bit of rhythm to the throwing and punching that Ryan seemed to get down. "Chris better be happy with this." Ryan though to himself as he continued to punch.

Ryan was punching everything thrown at him flawlessly, much to Chef's surprise, who began to throw stuff faster at him. The pile was completely gone after a few more pots though and Ryan had succeeded. Chris and Chef both held up their cards. 9 and 7. "16 points! That is 30 points so far! The Gophers now have a huge lead!" Chris announced.

Courtney walked on stage with her violin on her shoulder. "Now we have Courtney who just about everyone wants gone at this point." Chris said with a laugh immediately after. Courtney rolled her eyes at Chris's comment as an intern brought up a microphone.

Courtney began to play on her violin slowly, trying to just play some slow paced classical music. The crowd of teens sat intently, being calmed down by the music. Even Chef seemed to be more relaxed listening to Courtney's music. "Wow she is good." Josh said quietly as Courtney began to finish.

Courtney hit the last few notes and brought her violin down from her shoulder. Chris had a single tear running down his face and Chef was actually smiling for the first time in a very long time.

Chris and Chef both raised up their cards, 8 and 10 from Chris and Chef respectively. "That's 18 points! The Bass now have 41 points, getting them back in the game! Can Marx win it for the Gophers with his bubble blowing? I seriously doubt it." Chris said as Courtney left the stage and Marx walked onto the stage with his bottle of orange juice and bubble blower in his hands.

Marx dipped the blower in the orange juice and then blew into it. Nothing came out and the crowd laughed. Marx kept calm and tried again, but to no avail. Chris raised his hand. "Stop. You are so bad!" Chris said as he and Chef raised their cards, getting zeroes from both.

Chris stood up and faced the crowd while Marx left the stage quickly. "Teams, our winner today is the Killer Bass with 41 points!" Chris announced, getting a big cheer from the Bass. Chris then turned to face the Gophers, "Gophers, I have a feeling who is going tonight, but I'll still see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight." Chris said as he walked away.

 **-Confessional- Noah**

 **"Yeah, Marx blew it for us. He seems to be the obvious choice."**

 **-Confessional- Marx**

 **"I don't know how I got orange juice, but I have a feeling Noah was behind it."**

 **-Confessional- Marinna**

 **"I swear to god, Ryan needs to go. A set of my underwear just disappeared. But Marx did ruin everything..."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, the Gophers were all sitting in front of the campfire on the tree stump seats. Chris walked up with a tray of 11 marshmallows and smiled. "I hope you all are ready for this. Not! Anyway, the ones safe tonight are Maddie, Viola, Lily, Marinna, Dawn, Popo, Mimi, Amanda, and Vera." Chris said as he tossed the nine marshmallows to the campers, who all happily caught them and ate them.

Ryan, Noah, and Marx all looked at each other. Noah leaned over to Ryan. "We'll be safe. I have a-" Noah began before Chris cut him off. "Now, the penultimate marshmallow goes to... Ryan. You're safe karate kid." Chris said as he tossed Ryan the marshmallow.

Noah and Marx looked at each other. Noah had a smirk of confidence on his face as Chris raised up the last marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Noah."

Chris tossed the marshmallow to Noah and he caught it and ate it. Marx just sighed. "See you guys I guess. A shame to be booted so early." Marx said as he got up and walked away. Dawn just smiled as he watched Marx walk down the dock of shame.

Chris looked at the campers before talking, "Okay Gophers, the rest of you are safe for now." Chris said. Everyone got up and walked away from the campfire. Marinna followed the boys to the boy section of the Gopher cabin and waited for them all to fall asleep. She had a plan to stop a specific pervert she hated.

 **Sorry once again for taking so long. I just have a lot of school issues to deal with. Leave in the reviews who you want to see gone next! Have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx**

 **Remaining Teams**

 **Bass: Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Josh, Junior, Jasmine, Lizabeth, Rosa, Linus**

 **Gophers: Vera, Viola, Lily, Amanda, Noah, Maddie, Mimi, Dawn, Popo, Marinna, Ryan**


	6. Lockstep Revolution

vChris walked onto the dock as the camera turned on. The footage from the previous episode began to play as Chris began his usual recap of the episode. "Previously on Total Drama All-Stars, we had our talent contest where we saw the vast talent of both teams, which was almost nothing at all! Ezekiel almost blew it for reasons we do not need to share, but Marx took the biggest fail with his bubbles, which got him booted! The Bass are still one member down, can they catch up today? Or will they sink back into another losing streak? Find out right here on Total... Drama... All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the campers exiting their cabins tiredly as usual. It then cuts to inside the boys' Gopher cabin where the guys are changing out of their pajamas.

"So Ryan, do you think we'll be doing that lame-o wilderness challenge?" Noah asked as he straightened out his shirt.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so. It would seem like that." Ryan said nervously as he opened his drawer to see that all his underwear was taken.

 **-Confessional- Marinna**

 **"If Ryan is going to take my underwear, then I can do the same. If he blabs, then it will be quite simple actually. There is a higher majority of girls on the team and we'll have the vote against him."**

 **-Confessional- Ryan**

 **"I can't believe they all disappeared! All I have left are Marinna's panties that I took the other night... I have no choice. Ugh."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Ryan left the confessional and walked over towards the mess hall where everyone was eating and sat down. Chef had served what he called toast to everyone and they were actually eating it. The toast was burnt a bit, but it was edible at least, and everyone was hungry at that time.

Chris entered the mess hall with two interns behind him, both in the standard red outfits. The first intern had blue hair that was in a similar style to Bridgette and the second intern had short pure brown hair. Both had expressions on their faces that made them look as though they wanted to kill themselves.

Chris raised his hands to gain everyone's attention and then brought them down. "Good morning campers, I hope you didn't sleep well because today is not the crummy wilderness challenge you were expecting." he announced, getting a bit of a stir from the campers who hadn't seen this coming.

"Today's challenge will be dubbed the Lockstep Revolution! I'll explain the details outside, follow me." Chris said as he exited the mess hall with the two interns behind him. Everyone got up and followed him outside shortly after with a bit of discussion.

 **-Confessional- Dawn**

 **"A new challenge, it sounds like a take on Slap Slap Revolution, the challenge from World Tour. Ryan told me everything by the way, and Marinna needs to go. I already have this planned out now."**

 **-Confessional- Josh**

 **"D-Dancing? Not my preference... I hope I don't screw this up..."**

 **-Confessional- Viola**

 **"Dancing, something I am good at. Hopefully I can win one for the team!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Chris led the campers to a group of eight panels with four arrows on them that all rested on the sand in the beach. It was pretty obvious where Chris was going with this and Courtney raised her hand, "Chris, I think we all know how this challenge works." she said.

Chris frowned, "Oh really? I'll explain anyway. When the light flashes on your panel, you step on the lit up arrow. If you don't..." Chris began as the two interns walked on opposite ends of the panels with paintball guns in their hands.

"...you will be shot by Petunia or Cole here, which means you will be out. Chef is preparing the next challenge, so we'll have the interns do the challenge assistance today." Chris finished announcing as the two interns stared at the contestants. Petunia was about to speak, but Chris cut her off. "No, only main characters can speak. You are only an intern." Chris said.

"Four people from each team will participate in this challenge, so pick and get them onto the panels!" Chris explained as Josh wiped the sweat away from his head with relief.

Dawn walked up to Marinna and whispered to her, "Hey, I found out what happened with the Ryan thing. You should do more than just steal his underwear." Dawn said.

Marinna nodded her head in agreement, "Great idea, I'll get him eliminated tonight." Marinna said as she walked away from Dawn and stepped onto one of the four panels.

Viola closely followed Marinna onto the panel next to her along with Ryan. Noah stepped onto the fourth platform for the Gophers and waited for the others. "That slippery eel isn't here this time to ruin the challenge for me, so I guess I have a sporting chance." Noah said as he looked down at the panel.

For the Bass, Valor, Rosa, Jasmine, and Junior stepped onto the four panels on their side quickly. "Woohoo! I am so ready for this challenge!" Jasmine cheered as she spun around a couple of times. "We are so doomed." Rosa said to herself as Chris, Petunia, and Cole walked between the panels.

"I'll start the music, and you eight will be locked in step! Or the interns will shoot you! No pressure! Except that you will probably be voted off if you mess up!" Chris laughed as he walked away and the panels rose about 5 feet into the air.

Annoying pop music began to play as the eight began to step on the arrows when they lit up. Junior messed up almost immediately though since he couldn't see the arrow behind him, and was pelted by paint balls and knocked down onto the ground.

Junior rubbed his back and got up, "Ow... sorry guys!" Junior apologized and walked away to the rest of his team. "I should have done better..." he muttered to himself with his head down.

Jasmine was dancing away, hitting every single note to the beat, while Viola was gracefully dancing on her panel. Everyone else was just trying to step on the arrows correctly. "You go girl!" Jasmine cheered on Viola, despite her not even being on the same time. Viola just smiled and kept up her moves.

 **-Confessional- Viola**

 **"Jasmine is pretty nice, and she seems cool to hang out with. If only we were on the same team..."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Noah was standing still on his panel, only moving his feet whenever an arrow lit up. "Dude, you are so lazy." Rosa said as she glared at the brainiac. Noah only shrugged his shoulders like he usually did and kept going.

"Like I care, we don't have to dance. Hey look! A life idol!" Noah exclaimed, pointing behind Rosa. Rosa turned around immediately, but missed the arrow she was supposed to step on and was pelted by paint balls.

Noah laughed while Rosa stomped the ground in rage. "Too easy..." Noah said to himself as he kept moving his feet. Valor and Jasmine exchanged glances. They both knew they had to outlast the Gophers or one of them would be going home no matter what.

Noah was keeping up well with his strategy, but he eventually couldn't listen to the obnoxious music anymore and hopped off the panel, getting glares from all of his teammates. "What? Just look at Viola. She's got this." Noah said as he joined the rest of his team in watching.

Valor looked over at Jasmine, who was still enjoying herself dancing and gave an idea. "Hey, I'll take out Viola, and you keep dancing and win it for us. Fox-boy and Marinna don't look like they can go on much longer." Valor said and Jasmine nodded.

Viola was still holding up and gracefully moving her feet while dancing to the beat. "Hey Viola. Listen to this!" Valor shouted as she began to clap over and over offbeat. Viola began to stop dancing and began to focus on her feet.

Valor clapped louder and louder until she messed up herself and was knocked off of the panel. Viola was startled by the sound of the paint ball gun and messed up as well. Viola was pelted by paint balls and knocked off her panel. "Dang it Valor! Why do you have to play like that?!" Viola shouted as Valor just smirked. "I want to win. There's your answer." Valor answered smugly.

Viola mumbled a few words and then joined her team. Valor smirked to herself and high fived her team when she walked over to them. "Nice going Valor." Han complimented. "It was nothing. Trust me." Valor responded.

Ryan and Marinna were having a little bit of trouble, but Jasmine still wasn't breaking a sweat. Dawn walked next to Marinna's panel and looked up at her. "Remember what we talked about!" Dawn said before walking away.

An idea suddenly popped into Marinna's head before it was cut off by Ryan speaking to her. "Hey Marinna! Good job so far. Do you think we can go out this Saturday after we win?" Ryan asked with a bit of suave in his voice.

Marinna was already mad at Ryan, but he was still trying to ask her out which is what got her mad. "Shut up you pervert!" Marinna shouted as she jumped off her panel and tackled Ryan off of his panel. They fell onto the ground, with Ryan breaking his back and Marinna's fall. Marinna slapped Ryan across the face several times before kneeing him in the crotch and walking away.

All of the Gophers stared in shock and anger at Marinna who was then pelted by paint balls. "What the **** was that!? You just lost the challenge!" Vera shouted as Chris blew a whistle.

Jasmine was a bit caught off guard when she saw the whole thing, but was still glad she had won. "The Killer Bass win the challenge! Gophers, I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony tonight." Chris said as mixed glares went to Ryan and Marinna.

 **-Confessional- Viola**

 **"Marinna told me everything. Her actions were justifiable. Ryan is dead."  
**

 **-Confessional- Marinna**

 **"Yeah, I told everyone. It was a last resort just so you know. I didn't want to do this."**

 **-Confessional- Popo**

 **"Well, this was a strange turn of events. Marinna blew it for us though... but Ryan will be pretty useless in his current state."**

 **-Confessional- Noah**

 **"Thank god all of this crap went down. I'd be the main target if this didn't happen. Dawn says we vote Marinna."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, the 11 Gophers had gathered around the campfire. Ryan was in a body cast, with his voice being muffled by it. Chris walked up to the podium in front of the campfire with his tray of 10 marshmallows. "Pervert, you are going down." Marinna said coldly to Ryan quietly, who wasn't able to respond.

Chris grabbed 9 of the marshmallows and placed the tray down on the podium. "Tonight's campers safe are Mimi, Popo, Viola, Noah, Dawn, Vera, Amanda, Lily, and Maddie." Chris said as he tossed the marshmallows to the campers.

Marinna smirked at Ryan, who just followed the last marshmallow with his eyes. Chris held up the tenth marshmallow in the air and looked at the two remaining campers. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ryan."

Chris tossed the last marshmallow into Ryan's lap while Marinna had a flabbergasted expression on her face. "No way! You guys... I-I I thought Ryan was who you were voting for! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Marinna shouted.

Chef came out from behind Chris and grabbed Marinna by the arm. "Happy trails." Noah said sarcastically as Marinna was dragged away down the dock of shame speechless.

Chef tossed Marinna into the boat of losers where Marinna stood up and stared at the campfire from her distance. Dawn walked up to the boat and smiled, "Remember what we talked about..." Dawn said quietly.

Once Dawn said this, Marinna had connected all the pieces together in her head. "Y-You! You'll pay for this!" Marinna shouted as Dawn walked away and waved with fake sadness.

 **Sorry for taking so long again. i just can never seem to get a break from school. Leave in the reviews who you want to see gone next! Have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna**

 **Remaining Teams**

 **Bass: Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Josh, Junior, Jasmine, Lizabeth, Rosa, Linus**

 **Gophers: Vera, Viola, Lily, Amanda, Noah, Maddie, Mimi, Dawn, Popo, Ryan**

 **Votes:**

 **Dawn: Marinna**

 **Noah: Marinna**

 **Ryan: Marinna**

 **Marinna: Ryan**

 **Viola: Ryan**

 **Popo: Ryan**

 **Vera: Marinna**

 **Lily: Ryan**

 **Amanda: Ryan**

 **Maddie: Marinna**

 **Mimi: Marinna**


	7. Phobia Factor

Chris walked down the Dock of Shame with a clipboard in his hands with a grin on his face. As always, the footage from the last episode played during Chris's recap. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the contestants played a little game of Lockstep Revolution! Jasmine had it won for her team from the very beginning, but Valor did her work and made Viola slip up, guarantying victory for her team. Unfortunately, Marinna decided to tackle Ryan off of their panels, costing the Gophers the win and Marinna was voted off. How will today stack up? Find out right here on Total... Drama... All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on and pans over to the girl's cabin for the Gophers, where they were getting dressed at the moment and having a bit of small talk. "Marinna was such a pain wasn't she?" Vera asked as she pulled her shirt on and straightened it out. Viola nodded her head. "But Ryan was a pervert towards her. I thought he should have gone. Valor is the biggest pain here, good thing she isn't on our team." Viola said.

"But Valor is really athletic and she is a great team player. She would be perfect on our team. Athletics are something we are lacking." Dawn pointed out. Viola crossed her arms and sat down on her bed. "Today's challenge won't require any athletics..." Viola said stubbornly.

 **-Confessional- Viola**

 **"I really have a grudge against Valor right now. We could have won yesterday! About today's challenge, it's got to be the Phobia Factor challenge. I really don't want to deal with blood. I hate it and it creeps me out."**

 **-Confessional- Lily**

 ***Squeak squeak*(Viola is pretty mad at Valor, I'll try to comfort her, I would hate to see her go early. Chris told everyone to confess their worst fears last night in the confessionals... I don't know how he'll find a dog though..."**

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"Hanging above my death, that is just scary."**

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"I ain't really scared of anything ay'e. Sharks are all that bother me."**

 **-Confessional- Han**

 **"Ninjas, they always worry me."**

 **-Confessional- Josh**

 **"Is there a limit on how much I can say? Because I am scared of just about everything."**

 **-Confessional- Junior**

 **"My dad embarrassing me, I really REALLY hate it."**

 **-Confessional- Jasmine**

 **"Not being able to walk, then I can't party!"**

 **-Confessional- Rosa**

 **"Being ugly."**

 **-Confessional- Linus**

 **"Lucy terrifies me, good thing she isn't here right?"**

 **-Confessional- Vera**

 **"I know your little trick Chris. Although I will admit that I am scared of worms."**

 **-Confessional- Amanda**

 **"My little sister getting sick again. I can't guarantee I'll win another season."**

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"Do interns have a say in this whole thing? I am terrified of Chris. I've heard rumors that all of his interns died! They're probably true."**

 **-Confessional- Maddie**

 **"Chef's cooking. I am starving on the inside. I have a better chance of living NOT eating however."**

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"Being seen butt naked in front of everyone. I've had nightmares about it before. Yet I never realize it's a dream until the end."**

 **-Confessional- Dawn**

 **"Having to watch an innocent animal suffer. Nature should not be put in danger!"**

 **-Confessional- Popo**

 **"Wow, this is the first time I have said anything in a while. I guess falling from a high place."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Dawn finished getting dressed and left the cabin without a word. Mimi was still sitting on her bed half-naked playing on her Gameguy. "If you're going to play on that constantly, at least finished getting dressed. Oh wait, you don't need to. You're completely flat." Maddie said snarkingly as she left the room. Mimi glared at her, before putting her hands by her breasts and sighing with relief. Mimi finished getting dressed and left the cabin along with everyone else.

Mimi was the last camper to enter the mess hall and sit down. Dawn and Noah were sitting right next to each other discussing strategy, not touching the brown slop in their bowls. "Did you make Marinna throw the challenge just to get rid of her?" Noah asked. Dawn shook her head, "Of course not Noah. Marinna was already mad at Ryan." Dawn answered.

Ezekiel and Han were having a staring contest at the Bass table while the rest of the Bass were trying to eat the slop. "This stuff can't be legal to serve." Courtney said as she twirled her spoon in her bowl. "Shut up and eat. You're lucky to have edible food here." Valor said as she hesitantly put a spoonful of slop into her mouth.

Chris entered the mess hall with the same clipboard in his hand and the same grin on his face. "Hello campers! Are you ready for today's challenge? 'Cuz it's a good one!" Chris said, which meant that the challenge was going to be awful.

Chris looked at everyone with his grin briefly before giving the challenge, "Today, we will be doing the Phobia Factor challenge from the original season! We'll see if Courtney can do it this time! Anyway, last night, you all confessed except for a few rebellious campers. I'm looking at Noah and Elizabeth. Since they can't go up, each team gets a point. But for the rest of you, you will all be facing your worst fears that you mentioned in the confessionals." Chris said as quite a few campers grew pale.

"What about Ryan? He can't do anything." Dawn asked, pointing to Ryan in his wheelchair. Chris laughed, "He won't be doing anything either, but he won't count as a point either, so you Gophers better get your game on!" Chris answered.

"We will get started with Courtney. So it's jelly time C.I.T.!" Chris said as he opened the door and walked out, waving his hand for everyone to follow him. Courtney gulped and followed slowly. She didn't even have to confess and Chris already knew her fear.

Chris led everyone to a tub of green jello that had been set up by Chef outside of the mess hall. He grinned at Courtney before pointing up at a ladder that led up to a diving board, "C'mon Courtney! We only have 22 minutes here!" Chris said with the same grin on his face.

Courtney took a deep breath and tried to remain calm as she climbed up the ladder to the diving board. "You got this Courtney!" Jasmine shouted out, trying to reassure Courtney, who was shaking a little bit now.

Courtney closed her eyes and jumped off of the diving board into the tub of jello. When she opened her eyes, she tried not to scream when she found herself in the tub. "I-I did it this time!" Courtney cheered as she got out of the tub. Jasmine high fived her as Courtney wiped the jello off.

Chris wrote Courtney down for her point and motioned for everyone to follow him. Almost all of the campers felt nervous at the moment, not knowing who was going to be next.

Chris brought everyone to the confessional, where Cole had a German Shepherd on a leash, attempting to bite him while growling at the same time. "We'll be getting Mimi, Dawn, and Lily for this round! Mimi, use the confessional as a changing room, I have your outfit right here!" Chris said as he tossed thin air at Mimi pretending to toss clothes.

Mimi's face grew pale as she realized what she had to do. Vera walked up to Mimi with a fake smile, "If you don't get this point... there will be consequences. You are the worst member of our team right now and you can easily get voted off. So just face your fear! Go for it!" Vera cheered as she pushed Mimi into the confessional.

While Chris waited for Mimi to come out, he turned to Dawn and Lily. "Lily, you have to play with our friendly little dog here for a bit, and Dawn will get to watch!" Chris announced as Chef took Lily off Viola's shoulder and placed the bunny gently on the ground.

Lily shuddered as she approached the dog. The dog barked repeatedly at Lily while Dawn watched and cringed. "I can't watch!" Dawn cried out as she turned away.

Lily began to run in circles from the dog who clearly wanted to hurt her. Chris eventually blew a whistle and Lily ran from the dog. "Okay! Dawn failed to get her point, Lily got hers, now we are just waiting for Mimi." Chris stated as Vera elbowed Dawn angrily.

The confessional door opened and Mimi popped her head out. "Come on out! And don't try to cover anything, or you lose the point!" Chris laughed. Mimi blushed without a word and only a small whimper.

Mimi slowly stepped out of the booth, fully in the nude, cheeks as red as tomatoes, and eyes watering. "Not so smug now huh?" Vera teased. Mimi almost ran back into the booth out of embarrassment, but she took a huge breath and held back her tears. She needed this point, and there was no going back.

"Okay, just stay natural like that for the rest of the day and you'll get the point! Don't worry, we'll probably pixilate your unmentionables in post." Chris said as he motioned for everyone to follow him once more. Vera walked up to Mimi and bumped into her, making her breasts shake. "I guess I was wrong about the flat thing. You really do have nothing to hide!" Vera laughed. "S-Shut up!" Mimi cried as she walked away in tears from a smirking Vera.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"I'm so glad I did my fear this time! But I feel awful for Mimi, even if we are on different teams. No girl should ever have to go through that. Vera is also being a total jerk to her! What is up with that?"  
**

 **-Confessional- Vera**

 **"Mimi is such an easy target! She just takes everything I dish out at her! I may seem like a jerk, but who cares?! This is my only opportunity to tease her in the nude! You only get this chance once in a lifetime!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Chris led the campers to the stage where Dwayne and Lucy were waiting. Linus ran off immediately at the sight of Lucy, while Junior stood a bit confused. "Okay, there goes the point for Linus. Junior, just have a little chat with your dad. I have a little something for him." Chris said as he handed Dwayne a piece of paper that looked similar to a report card.

Dwayne read the fake report before crushing it in his hands angrily. Once Dwayne crushed the report card, Junior ran off as fast as he could. He didn't say anything, he just ran. "There goes Junior's point as well." Chris said as he marked two Xs on his clipboard for Linus and Junior.

Dwayne stormed off while Courtney picked up the report card. "This isn't even real! School House Rock isn't even a real school! Low blow Chris, then again, this is mellow for you." Courtney commented as she balled up the paper and threw it at Chris.

Chris looked at his clipboard again and ignored the paper ball thrown at him. "Okay Vera, you are up next! Stand right next to the forklift here." Chris said as Chef pulled up next to him in a forklift with a giant container of worms.

Vera smirked as she walked over next to the forklift. "Ready!" Vera closed her eyes as Chef dumped the worms onto her. Vera quickly popped her head out of the pile and spat out a worm that had gotten stuck in her mouth.

All of the Gophers except Mimi clapped as Vera got out of the pile of worms. "That's another point for the Gophers! That brings our score to 4-2 with the Gophers in the lead!" Chris announced.

Chris then led everyone down the dock of shame where two ropes were dangling above sharks in the water. Ezekiel's legs began to shake while Valor's eyes grew. "Ezekiel and Valor! You're up! You just need to hang there for a minute on the ropes and you both get a point!" Chris said as he pointed both of his hands to the ropes.

Valor grabbed onto one rope and got a good grip on it while Ezekiel hesitantly got on the other rope and clutched it with all of his might. "Okay your minute starts now!" Chris said as he pressed a button on his watch.

Chris then turned to Jasmine as Chef brought him a wheelchair. "Have a seat Jasmine." Chris said as he patted the seat of the wheelchair. Jasmine ran over and sat down in the wheelchair where Chris strapped both of her legs in to the wheelchair to keep them from moving.

"Stay in that wheelchair for as long as Mimi stays naked and you get your point!" Chris said as he stepped away from the wheelchair and looked back at his watch. "I've got this! This'll be a piece of cake!" Jasmine said as she wheeled over to the Bass.

"Time's up!" Chris shouted as Ezekiel and Valor immediately got off the rope. "The s-sharks man... they are terrifying aye." Ezekiel shudder as Chris wrote down check marks for Ezekiel, Valor, and Jasmine.

Chris led everyone back to the mess hall where three bowls awaited. One was full of blood, one was full of Chef's potatoes, and the third had wet mud in it. "Viola, Maddie, Rosa, sit down." Chris said as the three girls sat down and stared at their bowls.

"Maddie, you have to eat all of the food in that bowl. Rosa, Viola, dump those bowls above your heads! Those are your instructions. I'll be standing over here and watching." Chris said as he leaned up against the wall.

Viola and Rosa dumped the bowls on top of them, letting the blood and mud pour down on them. Viola screamed silently while Rosa cringed in disgust. Maddie got up and pushed her chair in. "No way. I'm not eating that stuff." Maddie said. Everyone on the Gophers and Chef glared at her. "Okay, I'll eat it!" Maddie said as she sat back down.

Maddie slowly ate all of the potatoes in the bowl before throwing up on the floor. "Wow! Wasn't expecting her to do it! Well, that ties the points up again! It's 6 to 6 now!" Chris announced as he led everyone back outside.

"Han, Josh, step forward!" Chris said as the two took a few steps ahead of the group. Two black figures appeared almost out of nowhere, catching everyone off guard. "N-Ninjas!" Josh screamed as he ran off. Han shuddered and ran off with Josh.

Courtney sighed and face palmed as Chris high-fived the two ninjas. "Great job interns." Chris said as he laughed with them.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"I can't believe it! We lost! They only need one more point and they automatically win!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

"Petunia, get over here! I have a stunt for you to test!" Chris shouted out as the blue haired intern quickly ran up to him. "You'll be facing Ryan's fear for his point really quick. All you need to do is pet this tiny spider!" Chris said as Chef brought a glass container out with a black spider in it.

"C'mon Petunia!" Mimi cheered. Petunia smiled and walked over to the spider. She stuck her hand into the container and pet it on the head quickly. "Congrats! The Gophers won!" Chris announced. Chris then turned to the Bass, "Killer Bass, I will be seeing you guys at the campfire ceremony tonight." Chris said as he walked away after tossing Mimi her clothes. Mimi quickly and happily got dressed while Jasmine got up out of the wheelchair.

Later that night, the Bass had gathered around the campfire as Chris walked up to the podium with a tray of 9 marshmallows in his hand. Courtney was the most upset at the moment, but she resisted the urge to yell at everyone. Not a smart move right before voting.

Chris looked at everyone with his grin, before grabbing 8 of the marshmallows. "Tonight's lucky campers are Jasmine, Courtney, Valor, Ezekiel, Rosa, Lizabeth, Han, and Junior!" Chris said as he tossed them all marshmallows.

Josh and Linus looked at each other nervously, with Josh shaking fast. Chris grabbed the last marshmallow and held it up in the air. "Tonight's final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Josh."

Chris tossed the last marshmallow to Josh who happily ate it and smiled. Linus raised his hand to say something, but he chose not to and took the silent leave. "Down the dock of shame you go bud." Chris said as Linus walked past him.

An intern who was pushing Ryan in his wheelchair showed up behind Chris and left him next to the podium. "According to some stupid law, Ryan is unable to compete because of his injuries. Petunia will be taking his place full time and is allowed to talk now." Chris announced as the intern behind him pushed Ryan to the dock with Linus.

 **Leave in the reviews who you want to see gone next! Have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit)**

 **Remaining Teams**

 **Bass: Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Josh, Junior, Jasmine, Lizabeth, Rosa**

 **Gophers: Vera, Viola, Lily, Amanda, Noah, Maddie, Mimi, Dawn, Popo, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Josh: Linus**

 **Courtney: Linus**

 **Han: Josh**

 **Lizabeth: Josh**

 **Junior: Linus**

 **Ezekiel: Linus**

 **Valor: Josh**

 **Jasmine: Rosa**

 **Rosa: Linus**


	8. Up the Creek

Chris walked down the Dock of Shame, this time wearing a fedora and a slightly less evil grin. The footage from last episode began to play as Chris began his regular recap. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the campers challenged their fears in our Fear Factor challenge! Courtney dived into the jelly this time, and Vera had a truck of worms dumped onto her! But the biggest surprise was when Mimi actually stripped naked! In the end, Linus blew it for his team and was sent home. Plus, Petunia our intern got a lucky break and joined the cast since Ryan had to legally quit the show. What will our campers face today? Find out right here on Total Drama All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to shot inside of the Gophers' girls' cabin where they were getting ready as usual. Mimi was crying to herself on her bed while Vera kept making fun of her for various things. Petunia entered the cabin with her bag. "Um... hi! I'm Petunia, I'm on your team now, since Ryan had to leave. Is there an empty bed?" Petunia asked a little loudly, trying to get anyone's attention.

Dawn noticed Petunia first and walked up to her. "Hello Petunia. You can take Marinna's bunk since she left. I hope we can become good friends." Dawn said soothingly as she pointed to the bunk above Mimi's bed.

Mimi looked over at Petunia for a second and extended her hand. "Hi Petunia! I'm Mimi!" Mimi introduced herself, hoping that Petunia hadn't seen her in the previous episode.

Petunia shook Mimi's hand. "Nice to meet you Mimi. I know who you are, I saw you in Total Drama Jet Plane." Petunia said as she threw her bag onto her bunk and sat down next to Mimi.

Mimi was a happy that Petunia hadn't brought up yesterday, so she assumed that she wasn't there. "Don't hang near her Petunia, she's a very naughty girl." Vera warned, making Mimi's smile fade away instantly.

Petunia nodded, "Thanks Vera. I'll keep that in mind." Petunia replied as she got up onto her bed. "Ugh, so dusty..." Petunia sighed as she grabbed a feather duster and dusted a bit of the dust off of her bed.

Just as everyone had left the cabin, Vera stopped Mimi before she left and stood in front of the door. "Hold up. I need to talk to you real quick. You have do everything I say from now on." Vera said.

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "W-Why?" Mimi asked nervously. Vera smirked, "It'll be part of our alliance. Let's face it. You're the worst member of our team. I can convince everyone to vote you off. You do everything I say, and you stay in the game. If you blab, you're gone as well." Vera explained with a grin on her face.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"Why is Vera targeting me!? It's so unfair. But she's right about everything. I can do this though! I'll get her booted off, then I don't have to deal with this. You can do it Mimi... you can do it Mimi."**

 **-Confessional- Vera**

 **"I hate Mimi. She has that innocence to her that I just hate! She reminds me of Lemmy in a lot of ways, another reason I hate her. When I make fun of her, I feel less hate towards her."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Mimi sighed and shook Vera's hand, "Okay, I'll work with you for now... just, don't make me do anything too crazy." Mimi said as she left the cabin hastily.

Mimi entered the mess hall and got in line with a noticeable frown on her face. "What happened?" Noah asked as he turned around to face Mimi. "I've decided to uh... try to work things out with Vera." Mimi said in response.

Mimi quickly grabbed her breakfast from Chef and sat down next to Petunia. Petunia scooted away from Mimi quickly however, still listening to Vera.

Noah and Dawn sat down next to Petunia and refused to touch their food, ignoring it. "Hello Petunia. Would you be interested in joining our alliance?" Dawn asked as she simply stirred her spoon back and forth in her bowl of gray goop.

Petunia nodded her head excitingly. "Of course! I'm a huge Noah fan!" Petunia exclaimed as she hugged Noah. "Now I see why Cody hated Sierra..." Noah said as Petunia let go. "Don't worry. I'm not crazy or anything. I just cheered you on whenever I watched the show." Petunia explained.

Noah almost smiled, "I see. I don't have to worry about my stuff randomly disappearing then." Noah said with relief and a little bit of sarcasm.

Petunia laughed a little bit as she stirred her spoon in her bowl. "You're funny Noah." Petunia commented.

At the Bass table, Courtney was talking with Ezekiel, Han and Junior were discussing sports, and Valor was trying to eat the gray goop. "Ezekiel, how do you think we can get our team to actually win some challenges?" Courtney asked.

Ezekiel finished swallowing a chunk of gray goop and answered, "I don't know ay'e. I just try at the challenges and see what happens. Like, we should just try to win. Get what I mean ay'e?" Ezekiel asked as he put another spoonful of goop into his mouth.

Courtney rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ezekiel was hard to talk to sometimes. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to respond as Chris entered the mess hall. "I see you are all enjoying breakfast." Chris said with a laugh as everyone except Ezekiel was not even touching the goop.

Chris opened the door up to the mess hall and motioned for everyone to follow him with his hand. "I wonder what fun we are in for today?" Lizabeth asked sarcastically as she followed everyone else out the door.

Chris led the campers to the beach where 10 canoes were set up along the shore. "Today's challenge is a take on the challenge from the original season where the teams will ride their canoes to Boney Island! There, you will walk your canoes to the other side of the island, before riding the canoes all the way back here. We took out the fire bit because we have no idea who is in possession of a lighter. Remember, do not take anything off of the island, or you'll be cursed forever, or just until whatever you took was destroyed." Chris explained as thunder went off behind him.

Chris raised an air horn into the air with his right hand. "Get in your canoes, and then I will set off the horn, starting the challenge. Move campers move!" Chris shouted as everyone walked down the stairs to the sand.

Dawn, Noah, and Petunia began to push one canoe into the ocean together and got in. Viola and Lily got in another canoe and Lily pushed it into the ocean next to Dawn's canoe. Amanda and Maddie got into their canoe next to them, while Popo took his own canoe. Vera got in the last canoe for the Gophers and looked over at Mimi. "Mimi, can you push the canoe into the ocean for me?" Vera asked in a fake nice voice.

Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes as she began to push the canoe into the ocean. "You know, it would be easier if you weren't in the canoe." Mimi said as she got the canoe into the water and hopped in herself.

For the Bass, Valor and Jasmine sat down in a canoe together. They were getting along well, so they decided to ride together. Ezekiel had pushed a canoe into the water already and was looking for a partner. "Hey Courtney! Be my partner ay'e?" Ezekiel called out. Courtney sighed and got in the canoe in the front while Ezekiel got in the back.

Han was pushing a canoe into the water when Junior walked up next to him and helped push it. "Thanks man. Want to ride together?" Han asked as they got the canoe into the water. "Sure, why not?" Junior replied as the two got in the canoe.

Lizabeth and Rosa shared a canoe as they both slowly pushed it into the water, while Josh took the fifth Bass canoe to himself as he struggled to get his into the water. "Rosa, look at Josh. He's so weak. Should we help him?" Lizabeth asked as the two got into their canoes. "Nah." Rosa simply answered before laughing a bit.

Chris blew the air horn and everyone began to paddle to Boney Island. Mimi was on her Gameguy Advance pretending to paddle, much to Vera's annoyance. Vera scooted backwards to see what Mimi was playing and got ready to yell at her. "What'cha playing?" Vera asked.

Mimi looked up for a split second and went straight back to playing. "It's just a small rhythm mini game. I imported it from Japan. The mini game is about this quiz show where you have to match the rhythm of the host by pressing buttons." Mimi explained as Vera looked at the small screen.

Vera watched as the "host" in the game turn from a friendly light blue person to an angry red demon like person. "What was that?! That's pretty weird." Vera asked startled as she went back to rowing. "It's the host. The further you get, the more the host becomes a demon. Maybe playing this foreshadows something. The way you get further in the quiz show and the host gets more scary could symbolize something. We'll never know." Mimi said as she pressed away on the buttons.

Vera handed Mimi a paddle and glared at her. "Put that game on pause and paddle. Or maybe I'll be that demon you're talking about." Vera warned with a sly smirk on her face. Mimi nodded quickly and began to paddle.

Courtney and Ezekiel were paddling at a good pace, slightly ahead of most of the canoes. "Hey Courtney, why do you hate me? You get annoyed with what I say ay'e?" Ezekiel asked to pass the time.

Courtney turned around and pointed a finger at Ezekiel, "Because I don't like to listen to a sexist jerk!" Courtney responded angrily.

"But I was wrong ay'e! Girls can do cool things too." Ezekiel quickly said back in defense.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You still won't change my mind. You're a freak. You're sexist. And I hate you. So shut up and paddle. We're almost there." Courtney said coldly as the two continued to paddle.

After another 5 minutes of paddling, the teams arrived at Boney Island, with Josh being the last to arrive. "Chris said we need to get to the other side of the island. Let's go quickly!" Amanda said as she and Maddie picked up their canoe and began to walk fast. The rest of the Gophers nodded and followed behind Amanda.

"We've got to beat the Gophers to the other side! Follow me everyone!" Courtney shouted as she and Ezekiel picked up their canoe and began to walk fast as well. The Bass hastily followed Courtney with Josh in the back dragging his canoe along the ground.

 **-Confessional- Josh**

 **"Okay, maybe going solo was a bad idea..."**

 **-End Confessional-**

The Gophers reached a fork in the dirt path and came to a stop. "Which way do we go?" Maddie asked. "If I remember watching TDI correctly, the right path was quicker." Petunia answered, pointing to the right dirt path.

"Good thinking Petunia. Your mind is just as big as your aura." Dawn complimented and smiled at Petunia. "Aww, thanks. I just watch a lot of Total Drama." Petunia said as she briefly scratched the back of her head.

The Bass reached the same fork in the dirt road and looked back and forth in both ways. "The Gophers went right..." Courtney began, "So let's go left." Han finished as he and Junior began to walk down the left path. Courtney and everyone else nodded and followed.

The Gopher's path was short, but it was filled with animals, most of which were vicious. There were bear attacks and crow attacks commonly on the path. "The path is short, but it's dangerous! I think the other path would have been better." Viola said as the Gophers continued to walk.

"We're still doing better in the challenge though, which is all that matters." Maddie noted as they continued to walk. Lizabeth nodded in agreement.

The complaints soon ended however as the Gophers reached a clearing in the woods. The shore was now visible and there were many cheers from the team as they set their canoes down and high-fived each other. "Thanks Petunia! We couldn't have gotten here quickly without you. I almost feel bad for the Bass." Popo thanked as he quickly high fived Petunia.

"We'll get the canoe into the water Petunia. Take a quick little break." Noah said as he and Dawn began to push the canoe through the sand and towards the water.

While the rest of the team was pushing the canoes, Petunia was looking at the flowers. Then she noticed it, a small wooden figure of a head, but with horns coming out of it. "What's this?" Petunia asked herself as she picked up the figure. She almost thought she heard a voice from the figure. _This world will eventually reach the point of no return... Saving the lives of all is impossible. Only the chosen ones will obtain a ticket to tomorrow. Do you want to have a ticket? Or, do you want to stop me?_ Petunia stuck the head into her jacket pocket before proceeding to join her team.

With the Bass, the team was having trouble finding their way through the forest. "We are so lost. We lost the challenge already as well probably." Courtney sighed as she tried to find a clear path.

Jasmine walked up to Courtney and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't feel bad. We just made a mistake! Let's get past that and move on!" Jasmine said as she went back to her canoe and marched on with Rosa.

Courtney nodded her head and continued to walk with the rest of the Bass. "Thanks Jasmine, I needed that." Courtney said with relief in her voice before taking a huge breath.

The Gophers were already in their canoes and ready to paddle off. "Let's go! To victory!" Amanda shouted as the team began to paddle. Victory was almost assured for the Gophers now.

As soon as they left the shore of the island however, Petunia began to hear a ringing in her ear. Dawn noticed the look on Petunia's face and became concerned. "What's wrong Petunia? Your aura, it's wilting." Dawn asked with distress in her voice.

Petunia fixed her hair up a little bit and answered. "I don't know. I just hear some ringing in my ears." Petunia responded. Dawn nodded her head and went back to paddling.

The Bass had finally reached the shore of Boney Island and got out of the forest, but had little hope since the Gophers were already half way there to camp. "How are we supposed to win now? They have such a big advantage!" Valor pointed out angrily.

Courtney got in her canoe and raised her paddle. "We just paddle as fast as we can and do our best! It's all we can do, so let's give it our best shot!" Courtney shouted as she and Ezekiel began to paddle through the water.

The rest of the Bass got in their canoes and began to paddle as fast as they could as well. "We can catch them if we try!" Courtney shouted as she paddled as fast as they could.

The Gophers were almost at the beach of camp and were about ready to celebrate their victory when Courtney and Ezekiel's canoe went right past them. "No way! Hurry! Before the rest of them come!" Vera shouted as all of the Gophers began to row quickly.

It was too late for that however, as three more Bass canoes rocketed past the Gophers. "We won! Yes!" Junior cheered as he and Han's canoe arrived on shore.

Amanda and a few other Gophers sighed as they all reached the shore and got out of their canoes. "The Gophers are the winners!" Chris announced, much to the Bass's surprise.

Courtney was flabbergasted at this and looked as though she would blow a fuse. "WHAT!? HOW DID WE LOOOooose..." Courtney yelled, before slowing down when she saw Josh still paddling, nearly out of breath.

"So yeah, Bass, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight." Chris said as he walked away from the shocked and mad Bass team.

Later that night, there was no real elimination ceremony. The vote was unanimous, save for Josh's vote. No one got any marshmallows, just Josh was sent down the dock of shame. "About time we got rid of that weakling." Rosa chuckled, playfully elbowing Lizabeth.

 **-Confessional- Lizabeth**

 **"What can I say? Josh practically signed the deed."**

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"My h-head. It hurts. I need to get some sleep."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

 **Well, that was a short one. I really couldn't find a plot to give Josh, being why I got rid of him this episode. Sorry if anyone liked him as an underdog, he just wasn't going to make it far. Leave in the reviews who you want to see gone next! Have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh**

 **Remaining Teams**

 **Bass: Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Junior, Jasmine, Lizabeth, Rosa**

 **Gophers: Vera, Viola, Lily, Amanda, Noah, Maddie, Mimi, Dawn, Popo, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Valor: Josh**

 **Courtney: Josh**

 **Jasmine: Josh**

 **Rosa: Josh**

 **Ezekiel: Josh**

 **Josh: Courtney**

 **Junior: Josh**

 **Han: Josh**

 **Lizabeth: Josh**


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

Chris walked down the Dock of Shame and gave his usual recap of the previous episode as he walked with his smirk, "Last time on Total Drama All Stars... our campers took a trip to Boney Island! They raced there and back with their canoes with a walk through the forest in between. Josh was the last to arrive at the shore, and was voted off in an almost unanimous vote. Although, Petunia made the biggest mistake by grabbing a demon statue from Boney Island! What will our campers be in for today? Find out right here on Total, Drama, All Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turned on to the boys cabin for the Bass where the three boys were just hanging out before breakfast was ready. "Courtney is really getting on my nerves. She's so bossy." Junior complained as he adjusted his cap.

"Same here kiddo. She acts as though she runs this team. Yet every time we lose, it's someone else's fault and they go home instead." Han said in agreement.

Ezekiel stood up and straightened out his hoodie, "She ain't that bad ay'e. Give her a chance." Ezekiel said as he walked out of the cabin door.

Junior and Han exchanged looks before going out of the cabin themselves, "I don't see why Ezekiel is okay with Courtney, she is mean to him the most." Junior stated as he put his hands in his pocket.

Han nodded his head, "We'll never know, Ezekiel is a bit weird like that." Han answered as the two entered the mess hall and sat down at a table.

Noah, Dawn, and Petunia were sitting on the Dock of Shame talking with each other like they usually did. "Petunia, how long have you been watching Total Drama?" Noah asked curiously.

Petunia seemed confused for a few seconds, "Petunia? Who's that? Oh wait, that's me! H-how silly of me to forget that! Umm, I've been watching Total Drama since the very beginning." Petunia answered nervously.

Noah raised an eyebrow at Petunia's answer. How could she forget her own name? "Petunia, are you alright?" Noah asked concerningly.

Petunia nodded her head immediately, "Yeah, I'm fine. My head has been hurting lately though." Petunia answered with a bit of a stutter in her voice.

Dawn grabbed Petunia's hand and closed her eyes, "Your aura, it's weakening. You should get your head issue checked out." Dawn warned. Petunia glared at Dawn and walked away.

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"Dawn will be the one person that can ruin my plan. She can read Petunia's aura. If she keeps it up, she'll blow my cover. I need to get rid of her right now."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Vera was in the restrooms using the shower Mimi was holding a towel, a bar of soap, and a bottle of shampoo. "Hand me the bar." Vera ordered, which Mimi did with a sigh. She hated this, but she had to in order to stay in the game.

Once Vera had finished with the soap, she tossed the bar over the stall and it Mimi in the head. Mimi rubbed her head to relieve the pain as Vera stuck her hand up, "Hand me the towel. I'm done." she ordered as Mimi raised the towel up for Vera to grab.

Vera grabbed the towel quickly and dried herself off. She stepped out of the stall with her towel wrapped around her. "Get me my bag and you can go." Vera said as Mimi grabbed Vera's bag off of the sink and handed it to Vera. "Thank you, now scram." Vera said coldly.

Mimi left the restrooms and closed the door behind her. She got out her Gameguy and began to play on it as she walked to the mess hall. "Just deal with it Mimi, it'll be over soon." Mimi said to herself as she continued to play.

In the mess hall, Chef was serving what he called "Italian French Toast" for breakfast. When Noah grabbed his tray and Chef said the name of the dish, Noah rolled his eyes, "How can food be French and Italian at the same time?" Noah asked, only getting a menacing glare from Chef in response.

Valor and Jasmine were arm wrestling at the Bass table with Valor having a slight advantage on Jasmine. Lizabeth and Rosa were watching intently to see who would win since neither had anything to do at the moment. Ezekiel was eating the toast and watching the arm wrestling match as well. "I don't see why they do that. Valor is clearly stronger than Jasmine." Courtney said as she sat down at the table.

Ezekiel turned to Courtney and swallowed the piece of toast he was eating, "They're just having fun ay'e. Jasmine is doing pretty good against Valor anyway. You need to stop overthinking things like that. No one will have fun ay'e." Ezekiel responded as he went back to watching the match.

After another 30 seconds, Valor brought Jasmine's hand onto the table quickly and won the match. Lizabeth cheered quietly as the two shook hands, "Good match Jasmine, I was a little nervous for a sec there." Valor congratulated.

Jasmine smirked, "You did good too Valor! I knew you would win." she responded and sat back down in her seat.

Chris entered the mess hall soon after and raised his right hand, "Hello campers! Is everyone ready for today's super fun challenge?" Chris asked enthusiastically, getting quite a few people nervous. When Chris was pumped up about something, it was 9 times out of 10 never a good thing.

There was no response, so Chris continued, "Today's challenge will be the classic Paintball Deer Hunter challenge! Follow me outside so I can explain the rules." Chris announced as he left the room and guided everyone outside.

Once outside, Chef brought a tray of paintball guns and deer accessories next to Chris. "Most of you remember our paintball deer hunting challenge, since just about everyone watched TDI, I mean, the ratings basically say everything!" Chris said as he grabbed four green paintball guns.

"Mimi, Dawn, Noah, Vera, you are hunting for the Gophers, and Ezekiel, Junior, Valor, you'll be hunting for the Bass!" Chris said as he tossed the paintball guns to the campers he mentioned.

Chris then held up a set of deer antlers and a tail. "The rest of you will be deer! Take these off at any time and your team is disqualified!" Chris warned as everyone else grabbed a set.

Chris looked at his wrist and pointed towards the woods, "Deer, you all have 5 minutes to run into the woods and hide from the hunters before they show up. Oh, and watch out for the Zing Zings! They migrated here to these woods after World Tour, so be careful!" Chris said as the contestants that were deer dart off into the woods.

In the woods, Viola, Lily, and Amanda were all sticking together. The three were walking down a somewhat clear path through the woods talking to each other. "So Amanda, how long do you think we have to stay out here?" Viola asked.

Amanda lifted her hands up and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Probably an hour or two." Amanda guessed as they continued to walk.

It wasn't the best answer, but Viola would take it. "I guess, these challenges don't last too long, besides the Awake-a-thon." Viola responded as the three walked deeper into the woods.

Back with Chris, the five minutes were up and Chris blew a whistle. "Go hunters go! Take out your prey!" Chris shouted as the seven hunters ran into the woods to chase the deer.

As soon as the hunters entered the woods, Vera and Mimi split up from Dawn and Noah, while Ezekiel, Junior, and Valor all stuck together. "Come on Dawn, these deer aren't gonna shoot themselves." Noah said as he noticed Dawn beginning to stare off into space.

 **-Confessional- Dawn**

 **"I don't see why Mimi has been hanging out with Vera more often. Vera has been such a jerk to Mimi, I wonder why."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Han was walking by himself in the woods when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He walked over to the bush and stuck his hand in. A bird flew out immediately and dropped a bag of chips on the ground. "Sweet. I was hoping for a snack." Han said to himself as he picked up the bag, which seemed to have a blood stain on it, like someone was attacked while eating the chips.

Vera and Mimi were jogging through the forest looking for Bass deer when they saw a straw hut in the distance. "Hey. Is someone living out here?" Vera asked as she slowly approached the hut.

Mimi tugged at Vera's shoulder, urging her to stop. "Vera! We need to leave! I think this is where those Zing Zings Chris was talking about live." Mimi whispered as she continued to tug.

Vera ignored Mimi and continued to walk towards the huts. Mimi began to think if she should stop Vera or leave. "Okay, I'll just... go." Mimi said as she ran off with her gun.

Petunia was wandering throughout the woods by herself when she suddenly clutched her head in pain. She immediately stopped and continued walking, shaking her head. "Don't even try to leave." Petunia said to herself coldly as she continued to walk.

With the Bass hunters, Junior had been separated from Ezekiel and Valor and was searching for them. "Now where could they have gone?" Junior asked himself as he looked back and forth in search of either of the two.

Junior had almost given up, but he heard footsteps to his left. He turned and fired his paintball gun ahead in hopes of hitting whoever was there. "Ow! Who hit me?" a voice yelled out.

Junior snickered, satisfied that he hit his target. He looked over the bush he was behind and went pale. He had hit Maddie, not good at all. Maddie took notice of Junior and began to run in his direction. Junior ran off immediately and tried to outrun Maddie, which he successfully did.

Han was eating from the bag of chips still and was looking out for any hunters. He began to get a little bit nervous when he heard a low growl from behind him. He turned around, only to see a bear running at him. "I'm out of here!" Han shouted out as he threw the bag of chips behind him and ran away from the bear, who simply stopped at the bag of chips and sniffed it.

Ezekiel and Valor were walking through the woods searching for Gophers, with Valor leading Ezekiel. "So, what do you think of this lame o challenge?" Valor asked.

"It's fine ay'e. It's a little boring compared to our previous challenges, but it's still fine I guess." Ezekiel answered.

Valor agreed, it wasn't too bad, just boring. "I guess so. Hey, do you hear that?" Valor asked as she heard several sets of foot steps.

Ezekiel nodded his head in response and looked over at the direction of the foot steps. "Hey, I see some deer ay'e." Ezekiel said as he aimed his paintball gun at Amanda, who was still walking with Viola and Lily.

Valor saw the three deer walking as well and aimed her gun. Both Valor and Ezekiel fired and hit all three Gophers, who were all surprised and caught off guard. "Eat it losers!" Valor taunted as she and Ezekiel ran off.

Dawn and Noah were still having no luck finding any deer when they ran into Mimi. "Hey, it's everyone's favorite nudist." Noah commented, before being slapped immediately across the face by Mimi. "Don't ever talk about that... the weird things is, now that it's happened, I don't mind as much." Mimi said.

Noah rubbed his face as Dawn began to speak, "Have you bagged any Bass yet?" Dawn asked, hoping that Mimi had gotten someone.

Mimi shook her head, "Not yet, I saw Han, but I missed him and he got away." Mimi answered disappointingly, getting a frown from Dawn.

"That's a shame. We'll keep looking." Dawn said as she and Noah walked away from Mimi, who went in the opposite direction.

Mimi ended up reaching the shore of the island, where Jasmine was asleep on the sand trying to improve her tan. "Um... okay I guess." Mimi thought as she fired a paintball on Jasmine, still not waking her up.

Mimi was about to go back into the woods when she saw Han leaving them and heading to the shore as well. She fired another paintball and hit Han in the leg. "Yes! Two down!" Mimi cheered to herself.

The loudspeaker then went off and Chris began to talk, "Attention deer and hunters! The challenge is now over, please report back to the mess hall for the results!" Chris announced.

Courtney was the last to arrive at the mess hall and received several looks, "Where were you this whole time?" Rosa asked, elbowing Courtney while asking.

"I had a very specific hiding spot, I knew no one would go to that I would like to remain a secret." Courtney answered.

Chris walked into the mess hall and looked at all of the campers. "Where's Vera?" Chris asked as he counted everyone.

Vera burst through the mess hall door, with several scratches and cuts on her, "I'm here. I ran into the Zing Zings." Vera panted as she sat down at the Gopher table.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. What does matter is that you don't have paint on you. Unfortunately, Mimi was the only person to shoot anyone, since only two Bass deer have paint on them. While four Gophers have paint on them! Which means that the Bass are the winners!" Chris announced, causing the Bass to cheer while the Gophers all stopped smiling.

The Bass left and the Gophers remained at the table. "Screaming Gophers, I will be seeing you at the bonfire ceremony tonight." Chris said to the Gophers and left them in the mess hall.

 **-Confessional- Noah**

 **"Dawn said that Popo hasn't been doing anything this whole season. I forgot he was even here."**

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"Dawn will always have my vote."**

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"You know who I'm voting for. Vera."**

 **-Confessional- Dawn**

 **"I am voting for Popo. Even if I get voted off though, I found the other immunity idol in the woods while we were out there. Thank you mother earth!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, the Gophers had gathered around the campfire and sat down on the tree stumps. Chris walked up with a tray of nine marshmallows and set it down on the podium. "Campers, we are gathered here tonight because one of you is going home tonight. If I toss you a marshmallow, you're safe." Chris said as he grabbed eight of the marshmallows and got ready to toss them.

"Viola, Amanda, Mimi, Noah, Petunia, Lily, Maddie, and Vera. You're all safe." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows.

Dawn and Popo glanced at each other nervously. Popo thought time had caught up with him finally, while Dawn wondered who voted for her. Chris raised the last marshmallow up into the air as the two remaining campers eyed it. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Popo."

Chris tossed the marshmallow to Popo, but Dawn stood up and took her immunity idol out. "I have an invincibility statue! I'm still safe Chris!" Dawn shouted out as she raised up the statue.

Chris looked at the statue questioningly and shook his head. "That's not one of my idols. You found one of Scott's remaining fakes again. We didn't take them all off the island. You're still out." Chris said as both Dawn and Noah's jaw dropped.

Chef grabbed Dawn by the arm and began to pull her away down the dock of shame. "Forgive me Noah. I did not expect to leave so soon. I know not who voted for me, but please avenge me." Dawn requested as Chef threw her into the boat as it began to sail away.

Noah nodded his head, "You got it. Me and Petunia will take them out." Noah said as he walked away from the dock and back to the campfire, where everyone had already left. He lost another friend. "Man, I wish there was more positive people here. Like Owen." Noah said to himself as he stared into the fire.

 **Okay, I know it may seem like I'm taking a Mal path with Petunia, but trust me, I'm not. As for anyone who liked Dawn, she already won a season, I couldn't let her get very far. Leave in the reviews who you want to see gone next! Have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn**

 **Remaining Teams**

 **Bass: Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Junior, Jasmine, Lizabeth, Rosa**

 **Gophers: Vera, Viola, Lily, Amanda, Noah, Maddie, Mimi, Popo, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Vera: Noah (Changed to Dawn)**

 **Petunia: Dawn**

 **Lily: Popo** **(Changed to Dawn)**

 **Noah: Popo** **(Changed to Dawn)**

 **Dawn: Popo**

 **Viola: Popo** **(Changed to Dawn)**

 **Amanda: Vera** **(Changed to Dawn)**

 **Mimi: Vera** **(Changed to Dawn)**

 **Popo: Dawn**

 **Maddie: Mimi** **(Changed to Dawn)**


	10. The Key to Victory

The camera turned on to Chris sitting in a beach chair drinking a glass of juice. Footage from the previous episode began to play as Chris began the recap. "Previously on Total Drama All-Stars... it was open season on the teams as the challenge was our classic paintball deer hunter challenge! Vera had an unfortunate run in with the Zing Zings, which was unfortunate since we couldn't get it on camera! The Gophers lost the challenge, which resulted in a near unanimous vote against Dawn of all people! How did it happen? What are our campers in for today? Find out right here on Total Drama All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

 **-Confessional from Last Episode- Petunia**

 **(Screws open the ballot box with the votes and took them out, replacing them with votes for Dawn) "Dawn needs to go right now. If she doesn't then she'll blow my cover! Is it the wrong thing to do? OF COURSE IT IS!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

The camera turns on to Noah entering the girls' Gopher cabin where he is greeted by a few odd looks and glares. "What are you doing in here?! This isn't your cabin!" Vera yelled.

Noah reached onto Dawn's bunk and grabbed her bag. "Just getting Dawn's stuff. Like you would care." Noah said as he left the cabin and began to head to the restrooms.

Once Noah left, Vera snickered to herself as she began to go through Mimi's bag. "What are you doing with Mimi's bag?" Maddie asked as she took notice of Vera rifling though the bag.

Vera pulled out all of Mimi's clothes in one big lump and grabbed a lighter from her own bag. "I'm just gonna set up a campfire... for heat. Yeah. Wanna help?" Vera asked back as she began to exit the cabin.

Vera and Maddie left the cabin and threw the clothes on the ground. Vera started a fire with her lighter and tossed it into the pile of clothes, setting them on fire instantly. "Mimi is in the showers right now, so wait 'till she comes back!" Vera laughed as she watched the clothes burn.

Noah entered the restroom and walked up to the stall where Mimi was taking her shower. "Hey, I brought you some spare clothes for the whole Vera thing. She's burning all your clothes right now. Come see me if you need more." Noah said as he took out a set of Dawn's clothes and placed them on the sink.

Mimi opened the stall door and reached for her towel, which was also taken by Vera. Mimi didn't even respond to this, she expected it. "Thanks Noah. I had a feeling she would do that." Mimi thanked as she grabbed Dawn's clothes and put them on. They fit just fine for Mimi who seemed to agree.

Noah just gave a thumbs up and walked back to his cabin. Once inside, he hid Dawn's bag under his bed. "That'll do for now." Noah said to himself.

 **-Confessional- Noah**

 **"I might as well help out Mimi. With Dawn gone, I need to get another alliance member. I don't trust Petunia that much."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Mimi stepped outside of the restroom to see her pile of clothes burning in the fire. She only gave a small sigh and began to walk to the mess hall. Viola and Lily ran up to Mimi and noticed the frown on her face. "What's wrong Mimi? You've been looking like this for a while now." Viola asked.

Mimi looked over at Viola, "Nothing, nothing at all." Mimi lied in response and entered the door of the mess hall. She couldn't say anything at all. Who knows what Vera would have up her sleeve.

Petunia was already in the mess hall, sitting down and eating breakfast, which was just packs of croutons. Mimi and Viola sat down across from Petunia and didn't even bother getting some croutons. "Hey, where did you get that statue?" Mimi asked, noticing the demon statue hanging in a necklace around Petunia.

Petunia looked up and smiled, "I got it off Boney Island. I heard a voice from it or something, so I took it with me. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." Petunia answered coldly, which surprised both Mimi and Viola.

Mimi snatched the statue from Petunia's necklace and put it in her pocket, "You weren't supposed to take anything from Boney Island! It would give you a curse Chris said. I'll go destroy this before anything bad happens." Mimi said as she began to head for the door.

Before Mimi could leave however, Petunia tackled Mimi to the ground and took the statue back. "Don't ever take this from me again. It's my good luck charm and I need it." Petunia said as she stood up and put the statue back in her necklace.

Mimi didn't have time to say anything however, as Chris entered the mess hall talked into a walkie-talkie, "All campers please report to the mess hall for information on today's challenge!" Chris shouted into the walkie-talkie, which then blasted through the intercom.

Within 5 minutes, everyone had entered the mess hall and sat down at their team's table. Two interns entered the room holding two containers with locks on them. Chris then began to speak about the challenge once the interns set the containers down. "Today's challenge is a game of find the key hidden somewhere on this island! It's quite simple, whichever team finds the key to the containers wins! There is only one key, so look fast! The team that wins not only gets immunity, but they also receive the contents of whatever is inside the containers!" Chris announced, getting quite a few people excited.

The two interns left and Chris took out a stopwatch. "If neither team finds the key within 4 hours, both teams will send someone home! If two people are being sent home, you know what that means! This is a double-death challenge! Whichever teams loses is voting off two campers tonight! Your time starts now!" Chris added as he pressed a button on his stopwatch and began the timer.

Everyone rushed out of the mess hall and grouped up with their teams. Courtney stood up on a rock to get all of the Bass' attention. "Attention team! For this challenge, we will all split up into groups of two and search for the key so we can cover more ground. Lizabeth, Rosa, you two take the shore. Jasmine, Valor, you two take the forest. Han, Junior, you guys will search the campground. Ezekiel and I will search along the river. Let's go team!" Courtney announced. No one bothered to object, since Courtney would never stop to get her way.

With the Gophers, Viola and Lily had already taken off into the woods. Everyone else had went their own separate ways into various spots on the island. Mimi had tried to get away from Vera and went into the woods. Popo was nowhere to be found on camera, and Noah went into his cabin and shut the door.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"Okay, I wasn't really even looking the key. I've been trying to find the immunity idol and get Vera off my back for a while now. If we lose this challenge, I'm doomed, so I have four hours to find this idol."**

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"I've been getting pretty lucky ay'e. Our team is doing great in challenges and I think the girls are starting to tolerate me. It's just Courtney I have some issues with. She really hates me ay'e, so I don't know why she partnered herself up with me. I'll give her another chance."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Lizabeth and Rosa were both searching the beach, checking under rocks and such, when they came across a sandcastle in the middle of the beach with a small shovel next to it. "The key might be in here. We should destroy this castle and check." Rosa said as she looked down at the castle.

Lizabeth shook her head, "But it looks like it took a lot of effort to make. We should just leave it alone and look some more." Lizabeth said as she began to walk away.

Rosa kicked the sand castle over, but there was no key, much to her disappointment. "Yeah, there's no key in it. Let's keep going." Rosa said as she continued to walk.

Lizabeth turned around to see that Rosa had kicked down the sand, "I told you! You didn't need to knock it down!" Lizabeth shouted as she stormed back over to Rosa.

"Big deal, it's just a sand castle. It was gonna get washed away anyway." Rosa said as she walked right past Lizabeth and continued down the shore.

Courtney and Ezekiel were both strolling through the forest following the river to try and find the key. "Hey, Courtney. Why do you hate me ay'e?" Ezekiel asked as he looked up at the trees.

Courtney glared back at Ezekiel before continue to search the water for the key. "Zeke, I don't hate you, you are just so disgusting and sexist, that I can't stand to be around you." Courtney responded bluntly as the two continued upstream.

Ezekiel sighed, "They mean the same thing ay'e. You hate me. It's cool ay'e, just wanted to know why." Ezekiel said. Courtney didn't glare, but only gave a small frown back to Ezekiel.

Petunia was walking through the woods by herself looking for the key without putting much effort when she ran into Mimi who was still desperately searching for the key.

Petunia's right eye twitched once she saw Mimi and shook her head. "Not her... she knows." Petunia said to herself as she tried to turn around and walk away, but Mimi had already ran up to her.

"Er... hello Mimi." Petunia said as she tried to walk a little faster. Mimi kept up and tried to talk with her, "So, why did you tackle me earlier? Are you that obsessed with that statue?" Mimi asked.

Petunia kicked Mimi in the leg and continued moving on. "H-Hey! Why'd you do that!?" Mimi shouted as she tried to keep up with Petunia.

Petunia didn't answer and began to run away from Mimi while Mimi still tried to hold her leg from being in pain. "Come back!" Mimi cried out, but Petunia kept running and left Mimi behind.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **(Still holding leg in pain) "Why does everyone here seem to hate me!? I never did anything to anyone. Was it turning down Marx in season 2? I don't know honestly. Neither do I know where the other idol is. Wait..." (Looks underneath the toilet seat) "I found it! They hid in here! Now I can finally get Vera out of my life! Then Petunia is next."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Viola and Lily were searching the woods, as most of the Gophers were, and had no clue where to find the key. "Lily, where do you think Chris would have hidden that key?" Viola asked the bunny.

Lily shook her head and kept hopping forward. "It's okay if you don't know, I'm sure no one knows where that key is in the first place." Viola said reassuringly to Lily.

"I'm sure I'm the only one who knows where that key is in the first place." Noah said to himself as he left the cabin after figuring out where the key was.

Noah walked down the steps and headed over to the mess hall. "Yeah, they know exactly where it is." Noah confirmed with himself as he opened the door.

He poked his head in just to make sure no one else but the interns was there. Just as he thought, no one else was present. Noah walked up to Cole, the intern watching the locked container and handed him a five dollar bill. "Do you think you can tell me where the key is?" Noah asked.

Cole nodded his head. He whispered into Noah's ear, before Noah darted out of the room entirely. The interns weren't allowed to speak, so Cole had to keep quiet. "The top of the cliff where our first challenge was. I still need to hurry though." Noah thought to himself as he began to run through the woods to the cliff.

Noah had to run quickly because as Cole had told him, Han and Junior were about to reach that cliff according to the footage, which indeed they were. Junior and Han were both casually walking, looking in both directions for the key as they walked. "Any sign of the key?" Han asked, still finding nothing.

"I haven't found a thing. I guess the only place left is that cliff. Courtney and Zeke got the river, so we only have there." Junior answered as the two began to walk up the hill to the cliff.

Their walking was interrupted by Noah, who went right between them and pushed both of them over. Han and Junior stood up and looked at Noah who was now about 20 yards ahead of them. "Hey! He's gonna get the key first! I have to beat him there!" Han shouted as he took off after Noah at a faster speed than Noah.

Junior fixed his cap and continued walking. "What if it isn't the key? Han?" Junior shouted out as he began to run after Han and Noah.

Noah noticed that Han was catching up to him and tried to run faster. He saw a rock lying on the ground and ran right past it to fake Han out. Noah slowly stopped running and looked over the cliff, where Han stopped right before him. "Huh. I guess the key isn't here. That means Mimi will find it. Good luck to you two." Noah said as he began to walk away from Han and the just arriving Junior.

Han and Junior both shrugged and began to leave the cliff as well. Noah hid behind a tree and waited for Han and Junior to leave before he came back out. Noah ran back over to the cliff and lifted up the rock he saw earlier. Sure enough, there was one golden, glistening key underneath it. Noah picked it up and began to run back to the mess hall, which would be a somewhat long run.

However, Junior spotted Noah with the key and pointed at Noah, "Hey! He has the key!" Junior shouted out, sending Noah into a small panic as he began to run faster and out of sight into the woods.

Han began to run after Noah, "I'll go after him, you intersect us at the mess hall!" Han instructed as he ran out of sight as well. Junior nodded and began to run straight through the woods to the mess hall.

After only five minutes, the mess hall came into view for both Han and Noah. Han was only a few feet behind Noah and still gaining on him. Noah knew he couldn't outrun Han, so he just stopping moving all together and went into a complete halt. Han skidded past Noah and tripped, falling down and letting Noah run off. "Thanks for stopping bud." Noah retorted before chuckling a bit as he ran off, at a bit of a slower pace.

Just as Noah arrived on the campground, Junior came running out of the woods as well in a full sprint to catch up to Noah. Junior's sprint still wasn't very fast and Noah entered the mess hall door and locked it. Junior pounded on the door, but it was shut. "Dang it Noah! But GG." Junior said as he walked away from the mess hall, knowing it was all over.

Noah walked over to the locked container and opened it with the key. Inside was a book titled, "The Autobiography of Chris McLean". Noah threw the book on the ground and stomped on it a few times for good measure. "Of course Chris would rip us off with something from a dollar store." Noah complained as he picked the damaged book up and opened it. He had reread almost all of the books he brought with him, so he might as well give this one a read.

Chef kicked down the door to the mess hall and let Chris enter, along with the rest of the campers. "Congratulations Noah! You have won the challenge for the Gophers, which means your team is safe from double elimination!" Chris announced as he patted Noah on the shoulder before pushing him out of the mess hall with the rest of the Gophers.

Chris then turned his focus on the Bass, where Valor and Jasmine had not yet returned. "Bass, you will be facing double elimination tonight for the second time, so good luck!" Chris said in a non-caring tone as he and Chef left the mess hall shortly after.

 **-Confessional- Lizabeth**

 **"I'm voting for Rosa tonight. She did NOT need to kick the sandcastle over."**

 **-Confessional- Han**

 **"While I do congratulate Noah on pulling off the win, Rosa needs to go. I would vote Junior, but he actually contributes to the team at this point. Plus, the merge is coming up, and Junior and I are pretty good friends."**

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Ezekiel needs to leave. I hate him SO much. After World Tour, I lost all respect for him."**

 **-Confessional- Rosa**

 **"Tonight will be the night Junior finally goes. He isn't really helpful to the team."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Later that night, all of the Bass members had gathered around the campfire. There were eight members in the team, but Chris had a tray of only six marshmallows. "Campers, two of you will be going home tonight, If I call your name, you are safe for tonight." Chris said as he grabbed five of the marshmallows.

"Han, Lizabeth, Jasmine, Courtney, and Valor, you all received no votes." Chris said as he tossed the five their marshmallows.

Junior, Rosa, and Ezekiel all looked very nervous. The fire brewed in front of them, intensifying the atmosphere. Chris held up the last marshmallow. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ezekiel."

Ezekiel was just as shocked as everyone else. "Me? I'm safe?" Ezekiel sputtered out. Chris nodded his head, "Did I stutter? No. You are safe dude." Chris said as he tossed Ezekiel the marshmallow.

Rosa was unable to speak as she stood up and stomped the ground. Junior stood up as well and looked over at Han. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't vote for you." Han said. Junior put his head down and sighed. It was game over for him.

Rosa stormed away and headed towards the boat of losers and no one really seemed to care. As Junior walked away though, Han, Valor, Ezekiel, and Jasmine all held up their hands for high-fives. Junior gave them all a good high five before walking away. "See you guys. It was fun to get to know you all. Good luck Han!" Junior said as he waved good bye and headed down the dock to join Rosa at the boat of losers.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It was report card season, so I had to get some stuff done before this. Anyway, I was considering taking out Vera and Lily this chapter and letting Junior intersect Noah, but I decided not. Vera and Valor are the only antagonists right now, and Valor is more of jerk but still a good guy. So Vera will stick around a little longer. Rosa did not really have a plot and neither did Junior. I debated getting rid of Courtney instead of Junior, but she still had her Ezekiel plot going on, so Junior got the axe. Junior's only real purpose was to play off Han on act as a bit of a sidekick, so I tried to show that. Who do you want to see gone next? And who has the other immunity idol? Leave your answers in the reviews and have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior**

 **Remaining Teams**

 **Bass: Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Jasmine, Lizabeth**

 **Gophers: Vera, Viola, Lily, Amanda, Noah, Maddie, Mimi, Popo, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Valor: Rosa**

 **Courtney: Ezekiel**

 **Ezekiel: Rosa**

 **Han: Rosa**

 **Jasmine: Rosa**

 **Lizabeth: Junior**

 **Junior: Rosa**

 **Rosa: Junior**


	11. Back to Basic Strainings

The camera turns on to Chris walking down the Dock of Shame with a can of soda in his hand. He takes a sip before beginning his usual recap. The footage from the previous episode begins to play as Chris starts speaking. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, it was a game of Find the Needle in the Haystack that sent the campers looking for a key hidden somewhere on the island! Noah, being the schemer he is, got one of the interns to tell him where the key was. Noah was able to win it for the team, but not without a bit of a chase from Han and Junior. The Bass lost and sent Rosa and Junior home, the latter being a more reluctant goodbye for the team. Who will lose today? That's up to Chef this time, since I will be at a meeting. Find out who is going down right here, on Total, Drama, All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on the boys' Bass cabin where Ezekiel and Junior were getting ready for the day. Ezekiel noticed that Han had a bit more grim expression on his face. "Han, you still miss Junior ay'e?" Ezekiel asked.

Han shot a glare at Ezekiel, "He could still be here if you didn't get that last marshmallow." Han said coldly.

Ezekiel shook his head, "Don't think like that man. If you want to get mad at someone, get mad at Lizabeth. She and Rosa voted for Junior." Ezekiel said as he put his hands in his pockets and left the cabin.

 **-Confessional- Han**

 **"Okay, I lost Junior, who was my biggest ally, and it's not even the merge. This sucks."**

 **-End Confessional-**

With the girls in the Gopher cabin, Vera and Amanda were talking about yesterday's challenge, while Mimi sat on her bunk playing on her Gameguy. "When will you ever got off that thing?" Vera asked teasingly.

Mimi ignored Vera and continued playing, today would be the day Vera would go, granted her team lost the challenge. The merge was coming soon and Mimi knew it. "Bug off Vera. I don't have time for you." Mimi said coldly. She just about had it with Vera.

Amanda was a bit confused why Mimi and Vera had such a bad connection, but she paid it no mind and left the cabin to head for the mess hall. Once she was out of the cabin, the loudspeaker blared out with Chef's voice. "ATTENTION ALL MAGGOTS! REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME IMMEDIATELY FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Chef shouted over the loudspeaker, waking everyone who wasn't already awake.

Everyone rushed to the Dock of Shame and lined up where Chef instructed them to. Chef was dressed in a military getup, complete with a gun belt and whistle. "Okay maggots! Today Chris is at a big fancy pants meeting! So that means I'm in charge! Get ready to have some fun..." Chef said as Jasmine clapped, "Oh boy! I love fun!" she continued to clap.

Chef marched over to Jasmine and smacked her shoulder with a stick, "Did I ask you to speak? NO! So shut your mouth and listen!" Chef shouted at Jasmine, who still had a smile on her face.

Chef pointed to two canoes that were lying on the ground and gave instructions, "Listen up! Both teams will attempt to hold on to the canoe for as long as possible! Whoever drops out will be eliminated from today's challenge!" Chef explained as everyone got underneath their team's canoe and lifted it up.

Once everyone was holding on to the canoe, Chef placed two 80 pound weights on top of the canoes, which made it a lot harder to hold up the canoe. The Bass were at a bit of a disadvantage, since they were three players behind the Gophers. "This is so unfair. They have way more players than us!" Courtney complained, before being kicked in the leg by Valor.

"No one cares Courtney, shut up and hold the canoe." Valor said bluntly, which actually worked and Courtney stopped talking.

With the Gophers, both Mimi and Maddie's arms were getting very tired. Lily was hanging onto the canoe since she could not even reach the ground. Mimi was trying her best not to let go and wait for someone else to give up first.

Mimi was just about to give up, but Maddie let go of the canoe and walked out from beneath it. Chef smiled evilly and blew his whistle. "Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!" Chef announced as Maddie sat down tiredly on the ground.

The teams placed down the canoes and headed to the mess hall as Chef had pointed for them to do. "You are so dead Maddie." Petunia said coldly as she left Maddie behind. Maddie shrugged her shoulders and laid back on the ground.

Once inside the mess hall, Chef placed five papers in front of everyone. "For your next challenge, you all will write a five page essay on what you love about me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the task will be eliminated!" Chef explained as he started a timer, "You all have 2 hours!" Chef yelled as he walked away to the corner of the mess hall and let everyone begin writing.

Noah went right to work, and was finished in a few seconds. Mimi was just amazed at this, how can he write that fast? Mimi fell asleep immediately after thinking this, having gotten almost no sleep.

The same happened with Han, he had fallen asleep as well on the table. "Who knew writing was such a tiring exercise?" Valor laughed to herself as she kept writing.

After the 2 hours were up, Chef collected essays from Viola, Petunia, Noah, Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Jasmine. Everyone else was sent to their cabins. Chef began to look through the papers reading them. A small smile was on his face as he read them, until he got to Noah's essay.

The first page just said the word "I", the second page said "Like", the third said "Master", the fourth said "Chef", and the fifth said "Hatchet". "What on earth is this!? It's just one sentence on five pages!" Chef shouted.

Noah smirked, "You said five pages. It is five pages isn't it?" Noah taunted Chef as he began to leave the mess hall.

Chef blew his whistle, "Hold up soldier! We still have night training!" Chef announced, making the remaining seven groan a bit. Everyone was tired, so no one really wanted to do night training.

Chef led everyone to the obstacle course that had been set up by the interns. "You all will go through this obstacle course 50 times to move on to the next and final challenge!" Chef explained as he blew his whistle.

Viola and Valor were able to hop over the first obstacle, which was just one big wall, with no trouble at all. Everyone else had climb up, which took them a little longer.

Valor was able to get ahead of Viola once they reached the swinging axes. Valor crawled much faster than Viola and sped off as quick as possible. "Ha! This is too easy!" Valor said to herself as she grabbed the rope and swung over the mud pit.

After the mud pit, there was just a set of hurdles that Valor was able to clear easily. After only five minutes, she was already 12 laps ahead of everyone else, which actually impressed Chef. "I knew the girl was athletic, but this is impressive. She would make a great soldier." Chef said to himself as he watched.

Petunia was eliminated from the challenge once she sunk too deep into the mud to avoid the swinging axes and had to be pulled out by and intern. "Ugh. This mud is so irritating!" Petunia complained as she tried to wipe some of the mud off of her as she headed back to the cabin.

Jasmine was eliminated from the challenge when she tripped over the wall on the way over and it fell on top of, having to be helped by an intern. As she walked back to the cabin she waved at everyone left, "Good luck you guys!" Jasmine cheered.

After another 20 minutes of this, Valor finished her final lap and saluted to Chef, "I've finished my laps captain!" Valor exclaimed. Chef nodded with approval and pointed to a chair next to his.

"You maggots are weak! How can I expect to make soldiers out of you teens!" Chef shouted as he looked at his watch. There was 30 minutes left for everyone to finish.

In the next 20 minutes, both Viola and Ezekiel finished their 50th lap and sat down next to Valor. Viola watched Noah as he just finished his 43rd lap and started his 44th. "C'mon Noah! You've got this!" Viola cheered on.

There was five minutes left now and Noah was on his 48th lap while Courtney was still on her 45th lap. Valor didn't really care if Courtney made it or not, there was already two Bass who were moving on. If Noah did make it, it would just even things out. Noah finished and sat down next to Viola and regained his breath. "Putting a time limit on us like that is just unfair." Noah said as he and everyone else watched Courtney struggle to finish her 49th lap.

There was now one minute left and Courtney was crawling underneath the swinging axes. 30 seconds left, Courtney ran out from underneath the axes and swung over the mud pit. 10 seconds left, Courtney began to run over the hurdles, knocking most of them down. Chef blew his whistle, signalling that time was up. "Noah, Viola, Ezekiel, and Valor, follow me to the final challenge location!" Chef shouted as Courtney hopped over the last hurdle.

Noah smirked at Courtney, who was kicking the ground in rage. "So close, but yet so far. Don't worry, I'll make sure we win. Oh wait, we're on different teams." Noah said as he and everyone else left Courtney.

Chef brought everyone to a big tree with two branches that stuck out. "Your final challenge will be to hang on to the branch upside down for as long as possible. Gwen set the record at 38 minutes, so let's see if you can beat it!" Chef explained as everyone climbed up the tree and hung down on the branches.

Viola and Noah hung on the left branch while Ezekiel and Valor hung on the right branch. Courtney walked over beside Chef and watched to see how it would go. "C'mon Valor! You can beat them!" Courtney shouted.

Valor nodded her head and tried to think about nothing else as she hung. Viola attempted to do the same thing, but the blood rushed to her head quickly and Viola let go of the branch, falling on the ground.

Viola stood up dizzily and gave a thumbs up to Noah, "You got this Noah!" Viola cheered on as she walked over to where Courtney and Chef were.

Valor began to feel a bit dizzy as well, but tried to keep her grip. She lost it quickly though and let go with her hands. She was still hanging with her legs, as Ezekiel was already doing.

Noah felt the same rush of blood in his head that Valor was getting and tried to close his eyes to lessen the pain. "By now you should feel a rush of pain coming from your head. You are getting tired and begging to let go inside." Chef began to describe the head rush that the two were getting.

After another 5 minutes, both Noah and Valor hit the ground at the same time. Chef blew his whistle. "The game is over! The Bass win!" Chef announced. Ezekiel smiled, but continued to hold on. Courtney and Viola were both in disbelief.

Chef then turned to Ezekiel, "Now, it has been 24 minutes since you first started hanging there. I have a deal. If you can beat Gwen's record of 38 minutes, then the Gophers will lose two members. If you fail though, your team will face elimination." Chef said, making Viola's eyes widen. Ezekiel might actually pull it off.

Ezekiel nodded his head. "Very well. You have 14 minutes remaining starting now!" Chef announced. Everyone watched, wondering if Ezekiel would actually beat Gwen's record.

Courtney rolled her eyes. She didn't want to cheer on Ezekiel, but she still wanted him to beat Gwen's record, for multiple reasons. "Ezekiel, you better beat that boyfriend kisser's record or you'll get it!" Courtney shouted.

After another 12 minutes, Ezekiel still hung, not even feeling a head rush of blood or anything. He was raised on a farm and like in the Awake-a-thon challenge, he could go for long periods of time like this. "1 minute left prairie boy!" Chef announced as he looked down at his timer.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"I feel terrible for talking down Ezekiel now. He puts so much effort in for our team yet I talk to him like that. He's so nice too, and dreamy... wait! I didn't say that! Edit this out!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Ezekiel still clung on to the branch as Chef's timer began to tick down to the last few seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Chef blew his whistle. "You can come down prairie boy! You did it." Chef said as he saluted to Ezekiel as he hopped down.

Ezekiel walked over to Valor and gave her a high five. A single tear ran down Chef's eye, "Prairie boy, if you ever have plans to join the military, come see me." Chef said as he continued to salute. "Yeah, I'll do that ay'e." Ezekiel said as the five campers walked away from Chef and to the cabins.

Chef continued to salute as another tear came from his eye. "You do that soldier! You do that!" Chef shouted out.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"We lost finally. I'm voting Vera, although you should know that at this point."**

 **-Confessional- Noah**

 **"This vote won't really be for helping the team. If we are losing two people, this has to be the last challenge before the merge. I'm voting Popo. He has been able to avoid literally any attention."**

 **-Confessional- Lily**

 ***Squeak squeak* (I'm voting for whoever Viola is voting for. I have a bad feeling in this vote for some reason. We are both voting for Maddie this time.)**

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"As much as I would love to vote for Mimi, Maddie is not someone I am very fond of."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, all nine Gophers had gathered around the campfire. Chris had gotten back from the meeting and arrived with a plate of seven marshmallows. "Gophers, it's been a while since you last arrived here hasn't it? Anyway, two of you are going home tonight. If I call your name, you are safe." Chris said as he grabbed six of the marshmallows.

"Noah, Mimi, Petunia, Amanda, Viola, and Lily, you all made it to the merge!" Chris announced as he tossed the six their marshmallows.

Chris then turned his focus to the remaining three campers who were all waiting for their marshmallow. Vera held her hand up to catch the last marshmallow with a smug grin on her face, Popo was sweating nervously while eyeing the marshmallow, and Maddie closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Vera."

Chris tossed the last marshmallow into Vera's already opened hand. She popped it into her mouth. "I'm glad you guys let me stay." Vera said in a fake happy voice while glaring at Mimi.

Maddie stood up and burst into tears, "You jerks!" she cried out as she ran down the Dock of Shame and headed for the boat.

Popo stood up as well and straightened out his parka. "I guess I stayed in my doldrums for too long didn't I? Well, see you guys. No harsh feelings?" Popo said as he walked away down the dock of shame.

Chef came up to Chris and whispered something into his ear. "I have news for all of you campers! There are now 12 of you, but there were 26 in the beginning, which means we will need a returning player to come back. Who will that be? Find out in the next challenge!" Chris announced as he and Chef both walked away.

Once everyone had left the campfire, Ezekiel went back to his usual spot on the Dock of Shame and sat down. "Wow... I made it to the merge ay'e." Ezekiel said to himself.

Courtney noticed Ezekiel sitting on the dock by himself and walked up to him. "Hey, Ezekiel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so cold to you." Courtney apologized as she sat down next to him.

Ezekiel turned towards Courtney and faintly smiled, "It's cool ay'e. I knew you didn't really mean the stuff you said." Ezekiel said in response, confusing Courtney a bit.

"Wait, you're not mad? You're not going to say anything back?" Courtney asked.

Ezekiel nodded his head, "Of course I'm not mad. My pa told me that holding grudges ain't helping anyone. I also learned a thing or two from Duncan. He told me if a girl is talking you down, she secretly likes you inside." Ezekiel said, making Courtney blush.

"Wha? Of course I don't like you! You little..." Courtney began, but held her rage in. Instead, she leaned over and gave Ezekiel a small kiss on the cheek. "There. Now do not say a word to anyone about this!" Courtney said as she walked away.

Ezekiel felt his cheek and smiled, luck was starting to come to him for once. Ezekiel looked up at the stars and his smile faded. Nothing bothered him, he just didn't feel the need to smile anymore.

 **Well, that was a quick chapter!** **I ended up typing this whole thing in two hours, what a coincidence! Anyway, I would normally just pick, but I decided to let you guys vote for who is coming back. It doesn't have to be from this series either, it can be any Total Drama character! Also, who do you want to see gone next? Leave your answers in the reviews and have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Jasmine, Lizabeth,** **Vera, Viola, Lily, Amanda, Noah, Mimi, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Vera: Popo**

 **Viola: Maddie**

 **Lily: Maddie**

 **Mimi: Vera**

 **Noah: Popo**

 **Petunia: Maddie**

 **Amanda: Maddie**

 **Maddie: Popo**

 **Popo: Maddie**


	12. You Regatta Be Kidding Me

The camera turned on to Chris already standing on the Dock of Shame. He began the recap immediately and the footage from the last episode began to play. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, Chef took over a host for a day and put the campers through a boot camp essentially. The challenges went by smoothly, save for Noah being Noah. Anyway, Ezekiel as usual won the challenge for his team. We've arrived at the merge, and a contestant will be returning today! Who will that be? And who is going home tonight? Find out right here on Total, Drama, All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to Han and Ezekiel entering the Boys' Gopher cabin, which had become just the boys' cabin. The two boys unpacked their stuff in the cabin while Noah got ready. "Only three of us guys made it to the merge. How disappointing." Noah said as he straightened out his shirt.

Han leaned against his bunk and put his head down, "Yeah, a shame only three of us got this far. How about we form an alliance?" Han asked as he looked up at Ezekiel and Noah.

Noah shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not, my old alliance was entirely voted off." Noah said as he got out his biography of Chris McLean book.

Noah laughed to himself as he flipped through it, "This book is hilarious. Who knew a dollar store book would be so entertaining?" Noah laughed more. The book described Chris as a Gary Stu who was great at everything.

Ezekiel nodded his head at Han's offer, "Yeah, I guess a guy's alliance would be pretty cool." Ezekiel said as he straightened out his toupee.

At the girls' Bass cabin, which was now just the girls' cabin, Mimi, Petunia, Vera, Viola, Lily, and Amanda were all getting their stuff unpacked. "Hey girls, I hope we can get to know each other better, now that the teams are merged." Amanda said.

Valor chuckled a bit at the sight of Amanda and Mimi, "Ha! Who knew you two would make it to the merge?" Valor teased.

"Valor, I beat you in our first season together. You lost to me in the finale, how can you not expect me to make it to the merge?" Amanda asked.

Viola walked in between the two and pushed them apart, "We don't need to get in an argument now do we? Just try and get along at least." Viola said, ending the conversation instantly.

No more social time could be added however as Chris turned on the loudspeaker, "All campers please report to the Dock of Shame!" Chris shouted over the loudspeaker.

Valor and Amanda both glared at each other, "We'll settle this later." Amanda said as the two exited the cabin. Everyone else did the same and walked to the Dock of Shame.

At the Dock of Shame, Chris was waiting for everyone. There were several boats lined up along the dock, which gave away what the challenge was in a way. A boat horn could be heard in the distance and the boat was seen heading towards the dock.

"Because of the uneven amount of contestants, we decided to bring back a contestant to balance things out a little bit." Chris explained as the boat came closer to the dock.

Once the boat pulled up to the dock, a familiar geek came hopped off and onto the dock. It was Cody, which surprised quite a few people. "Cody? Why not Dawn or Junior?" Han asked.

Chris turned to Han, "Cody gave us high ratings in World Tour, so we thought we should give him more screen time." Chris explained as Cody walked over to the boys.

"Nice to see you again Noah! High five!" Cody said as he raised his hand for Noah. Noah didn't high five back and only sighed. He was a bit bummed out that Dawn didn't come back.

"C'mon dude! Don't leave me hanging!" Cody said, Noah still didn't high five him.

Jasmine ran up to Cody and gave him a high five instead, "There ya go! Nice to have you here Cody!" Jasmine exclaimed before heading back to where she was standing.

Cody smiled, "Thanks Jasmine." Cody thanked as Petunia rolled her eyes.

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"Wow Jasmine, getting a head start on the new guy. I thought you were cool."**

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"It's great to be back here honestly, as long as the island isn't covered in toxic waste that is. I wonder what's up with Noah, he isn't usually this non caring."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Once Cody was introduced, Chris then got everyone's attention and blew his whistle. "Okay, now that you all know Cody, let's begin with today's challenge shall we? Today's challenge is a regatta around the island in the boats here in front of you. Each one has it's strengths and weaknesses, so choose wisely. All aboard!" Chris announced as everyone began to get in the boats.

Noah chuckled a little bit, "All aboard is for trains, not boats." Noah said to Chris as he got in a small motor boat.

Chris's smile became a small frown at Noah's comment, he was going to say something about it, but this was usual for Noah. "Hey Noah! Wait!" Mimi shouted as she hopped into Noah's motor boat before he could start it.

"Can I ride with you please?" Mimi asked, Noah shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not." Noah answered as he started up the boat.

Viola, Lily, and Amanda all got on a single raft and got their paddles ready. "Me and Lily will take the left side, you take the right." Viola said as she and Lily brought their paddles to the left side of the raft.

Valor got into a hovercraft, which was only a one person vehicle luckily for her. She started it up, but the engine cut out every five seconds. "Dang it! I got the wrong one!" Valor shouted as she pounded the steering wheel.

Ezekiel got in a speedboat that was slightly bigger than Noah's and started it up. Courtney got on the speedboat as well and sat down in the seat next to Ezekiel. "You don't mind if I sit here right?" Courtney asked.

"Go right ahead ay'e. Company makes the miles go by as they say." Ezekiel answered, which brought a sigh of relief to Courtney.

Petunia, Vera, and Jasmine all got in the same three person canoe. Knowing Petunia and Vera, Jasmine decided to stay quiet and let them take control. "Okay, I'll watch for traps, and you two row, got it?" Vera commanded.

Jasmine nodded her head while Petunia gave a glare to Vera. Vera glared right back until Petunia gave in, "Fine. I'll row." Petunia muttered as she got her paddle ready.

Han got on what looked like a motorcycle in a tire. It was the last option, so Han got on and started it up. Cody still hadn't found anything to ride on, so he got onto Viola's raft and grabbed a paddle. "Hello ladies! I hope you don't mind me tagging along-" Cody didn't get to finish his sentence as Amanda spun her paddle and hit him in the stomach.

"Don't even think about it." Amanda said coldly. She had very little tolerance for people like Cody. Cody nodded his head in pain and got his paddle ready to row.

Once everyone was ready, Chris got out a pistol and held it up. "GO!" Chris shouted as he fired the pistol into the air. An eagle fell down to Chris's feet the moment he fired, "That's gonna provoke some angry emails." Chris said as he kicked the dead eagle into the water.

Noah and Mimi took the lead immediately as they sped ahead. Ezekiel and Courtney were close behind, followed by Han. Everyone else on the rafts were far behind. "Huh, who knew this thing we be fast?" Han asked himself as he caught up to Ezekiel and Courtney.

Courtney began to get a little mad when she saw Han pass them up, "Speed it up! Hurry!" Courtney yelled at Ezekiel. "I can't, it can only go so fast ay'e." Ezekiel answered which made Courtney even angrier.

Courtney pushed Ezekiel away from the steering wheel and sat down in the driver's seat. "You watch for stuff! I'll drive!" Courtney demanded. Ezekiel nodded and ran to the back of the speedboat.

Han had caught up with Noah's speedboat and began to bump into it. Both stopped rather quick when they heard an explosion go off. Mimi looked up and saw Chef dropping explosives into the water. "Go! Hurry!" Mimi shouted, making Noah speed up and drive away from the explosions. Han sped away as well, but Chef rode after them in his Jeep.

Meanwhile, Valor was in last place because her hovercraft only moved every five seconds. "My god, how much slower do you feel like going!?" Valor yelled as she pounded the steering wheel. In response, the hovercraft's engine stopped entirely. Valor pounded her head on the steering wheel, which only gave out a honk.

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"It's fine, I didn't really feel like getting immunity tonight."**

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"Why is Chef dropping explosives on us? I don't think it's legal."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Back in the front, Chef continued to drop explosives on Noah and Han. After a few seconds they seemed to stop. Han was up next to Noah and Mimi again, but Mimi refused to let Han get ahead, so she took the steering wheel and rammed the speedboat into Han's motorcycle, which sent him spinning out, letting Noah and Mimi get ahead again.

"Phew, we're still in the lead!" Mimi cheered as they both watched Han spin out. Their victory was cut short when they drove over a landmine, causing it to explode and send them both flying out of the speed boat and into the water. Both Mimi and Noah were fine, but their speedboat was tipped over, so they began to push it back up.

While they were doing so, Han drove right past them, "See you later!" Han taunted as he passed by. Soon after, Ezekiel and Courtney sped past Noah and Mimi, both cheering to themselves.

Once Noah and Mimi had turned over their speedboat and began to get back in, Viola's raft had passed them up and went right in front of them. Noah started the engine right away, and sped past the raft, much to everyone on it's disappointment.

Chris was at the Dock of Shame watching the race on a screen brought out by an intern. "It seems that Han has got this race won!" Chris said to the camera as he shut off the screen and got out his binoculars.

Chris then turned around in the direction of the finish to see better. He saw Han come around the side of the island and into the home stretch. Ezekiel and Courtney came into the home stretch just seconds after Han. "It's a close one, but Han seems to have this one!" Chris said as he watched.

Han smirked as the finish line came into view. Chef threw an explosive at Han's motorcycle, which got wedged in between the motorcycle and the tire. Han tried to pull it out, but couldn't and it blew up. Han wasn't sent off of the motorcycle, but the engine was totaled. "No! Not now!" Han shouted as he kept turning on and turning off the engine hoping to start it back up.

Courtney and Ezekiel cheered as they crossed the finish line and stopped the boat. They both got out and high fived. Courtney then hugged Ezekiel a little tightly. She backed away instantly and chuckled, "That... didn't happen. But we won! Nice work partner!" Courtney congratulated.

Noah and Mimi crossed the finish a few seconds later, along with Han just after them. "We lost. Darn, what a shame. It's fine though, I can safely say that we won't get voted off." Noah said as he helped Mimi out of the boat and onto the dock.

Once everyone else arrived except Valor, Chris turned to Ezekiel and Courtney, "Congrats to both of you, but only one of you can get immunity. So, who's it gonna be?" Chris asked.

Ezekiel spoke up right away, "Courtney should get the immunity, she did more work than I did ay'e." Ezekiel said, which surprised quite a few people.

Chris nodded his head, "Okay then, Courtney cannot be voted for tonight. Everyone else is up for grabs to go home tonight. See you at the campfire!" Chris said as he began to walk away.

Just as Chris walked away, Valor arrived at the dock. "Who won?" she asked. "Courtney and Ezekiel." Cody answered, which made Valor even angrier.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! COURTNEY!?" Valor yelled in rage as she pounded the steering wheel again, which kicked the engine back on.

Valor didn't say anything, she just got up and onto the dock, and walked away slowly while taking deep breaths. "Jeez, she has trouble handling failure." Cody commented as everyone else walked down the Dock of Shame and back to their cabins.

In the boys' cabin, Ezekiel, Han, Noah, and Cody were all debating who to vote off. "Valor is a bit of a threat, she is pretty athletic. We should vote her off." Han suggested.

Noah shook his head, "I say we should vote off Vera. She's pretty mean." Noah suggested, which the other three agreed with.

 **-Confessional- Noah**

 **"I should have just agreed with Han. Vera will be getting only four votes, which isn't enough. I'm not voting on her, but I know Mimi will. It may seem confusing, but I am voting for Lily tonight. If Viola and Lily stay together, they will just become a bigger threat. Hopefully some other people are competent to notice that."**

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"Tonight will be a tough vote. I have no teammates to blame. Noah told me that Viola and Lily are going to be a threat, so I guess I should vote for Lily, I never really liked that dumb bunny anyways."**

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"Vera would make the most sense to get rid of, but I'm still getting bad vibes from Valor."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, everyone was gathered around the campfire where Chris had brought a tray of 13 marshmallows. "The first elimination ceremony with no teams. The votes were quite surprising to me. If I call your name and toss you a marshmallow, you are safe." Chris said as he grabbed 11 of the marshmallows.

Chris then got out a slingshot and put one marshmallow at a time in it. As he called out the names, Chris would fire a marshmallow at each of them. "Courtney, Han, Mimi, Noah, Lizabeth, Amanda, Jasmine, Cody, Viola, Ezekiel, and Petunia, you all are safe." Chris said as he fired the marshmallows at their faces.

Valor and Lily were both nervous, while Vera still had her smug expression. Chris put the 12th marshmallow in the slingshot and got ready to fire it, "The Penultimate marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...Valor."

Chris fired the marshmallow at Valor's face, but Valor caught it before hand and popped it into her mouth. Vera's smug smile somewhat faded as Valor got her marshmallow. She was in the bottom two again. Lily's nose was twitching nonstop as Chris put the final marshmallow in the slingshot. "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Vera."

Chris fired the marshmallow at Vera's face, and Vera caught it and got her smug expression back. Lily didn't say anything, since she couldn't. Viola almost burst into tears, but held in her sorrow. "Bye bye bunny." Vera laughed as she popped the marshmallow into her mouth.

Chris looked over at Viola and gave a genuine smile, "Since Lily managed to make it this far, I'll let Viola escort her to the boat if she wants to." Chris said.

Viola nodded and let Lily hop into her hands. "I'm sorry Lily, I will do my best to win for you." Viola said as she carried Lily to the boat.

Viola placed Lily down in the boat as Chef started it up. "Bye Lily! Take care!" Viola shouted as Chef drove away in the boat.

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Jasmine, Lizabeth,** **Vera, Viola, Cody, Amanda, Noah, Mimi, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Courtney: Vera**

 **Ezekiel: Vera**

 **Mimi: Vera**

 **Noah: Lily**

 **Han: Vera**

 **Jasmine: Lily**

 **Petunia: Valor**

 **Lizabeth: Lily**

 **Cody: Vera**

 **Viola: Valor**

 **Amanda: Lily**

 **Lily: Valor**

 **Vera: Lily**

 **Valor: Lily**


	13. Hide and Seek

Chris walked down the dock and began the usual recap as the footage played. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the teams were dissolved and Cody was brought back onto the island, with a rather unwelcome welcome. The challenge was a regatta race around the island, which went better or worse depending on who you were. If you were Courtney or Ezekiel, you won the challenge easily. If you were Valor or Lily, you had a rough time and could have even got voted off, which is what happened to Lily! Who is going home tonight? Find out right here on Total, Drama, All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the boys' cabin where Cody was getting his stuff unpacked. Ezekiel had already left to get breakfast, and Han had went to the restroom, so it was just him and Noah getting ready. "So, did you make any new friends?" Cody asked as he put his clothes in the drawer.

Noah nodded his head, "I did, but almost all of them were already voted off." Noah answered. He thought about Dawn, Ryan, and Junior for a bit.

Cody sat down on his bunk once Noah answered, "That sucks dude. I know what you mean though." Cody said in a sympathetic voice. Cody thought back to when Gwen was voted off in World Tour, or when Sierra was kicked off in World Tour.

Cody and Noah both left the cabin to head for the mess hall, but as always, Chris just had to interrupt things with the loudspeaker. "All campers please report to the Dock of Shame!" Chris announced.

"No breakfast today I guess, I don't mind really, the food is crap." Noah said, making Cody laugh a little bit.

Cody and Noah were some of the last to arrive at the dock where Chris was waiting with Chef, who had a massive water gun with him. "Campers, today you will be playing a game of Hide and Seek! The goal is to stay hidden from Chef for two hours! If he gets you with his water gun, you're out! Anyone one doesn't get caught will have immunity tonight!" Chris announced as Chef began to pump up the water gun.

Chris stepped back a little bit, "A demonstration on the water gun Chef?" Chris asked as Chef finished pumping up the water gun. Chef aimed it at Chris and fired, blasting Chris away about 20 yards. "Not on me dude!" Chris yelled as he walked back over to the dock.

 **-Confessional- Jasmine**

 **"It's nice to see that Chef still has a sense of humor! Man, Chris had that one coming!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris got out his timer and started it, "You all have 20 minutes to find a hiding place while Chef waits in the mess hall. GO!" Chris announced as everyone ran off and Chef headed to the mess hall.

Mimi was about to run off when Vera stopped her. "Mimi, get me a snack from the mess hall. I'll be in the woods." Vera said as she walked off. Mimi couldn't say anything, she was afraid to do so.

Ezekiel had ran into the restrooms and into one of the stalls as a hiding place, while Lizabeth hid inside a bush just outside the restrooms. Noah had followed Chris quietly to his tent where he would watch the live feed of the challenge. Courtney was nowhere to be found on camera at all. The same could be said for Cody, who was last seen running into the woods.

Han and Jasmine had taken off down the shore, Viola had went underwater, Amanda was near the campfire trying to find a good spot, and Petunia was busy exploring the island. Mimi was still trying figure out a way to get into the mess hall without Chef catching her when Chris's timer ended and he blew his whistle. Mimi hid underneath the mess hall just before Chef stepped out of the door and down the steps. "Ready or not, here comes Chef Hatchet!" Chris shouted through the loudspeaker as Chef took off into the woods with his completely full water gun.

Once Chef was in the woods, Mimi ran inside the mess hall and into the kitchen. She found Chef's cabinet and opened it, finding that it was full of snacks. Mimi decided on just grabbing a bag of air, and by air, she meant a bag of Lays. Mimi was about to open the door and leave, but Chef opened it instead and Mimi ducked to the side just in time.

"I smell a camper, somewhere in here..." Chef said as he looked around the mess hall. Once he was far away enough, Mimi ran to the door and opened it, catching Chef's attention right away. Chef turned around to fire, but Mimi had managed to get out quick enough and ran into the woods as fast as she could.

Vera was still waiting for Mimi, and when she came, Vera was quite a bit mad. "What took you so long? I was waiting here for 25 minutes!" Vera complained as she grabbed the bag of chips from Mimi's hand.

Cody heard Vera's complaining and ran over immediately. "Hello ladies! How's it-" Cody didn't get to finish as Vera punched him in the crotch, sending Cody to the ground in pain instantly. "I don't even like Lays either! You're such a terrible alliance member!" Vera continued to complain as she threw the bag of chips on the ground beside Cody.

Cody stood back up and picked up the bag of chips. There was a rustling coming from the grass in the distance and Cody knew right away it was Chef. While Vera continued to complain, Cody got an idea. "HEY CHEF! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Cody shouted as he ran off and left Mimi and Vera.

Chef ran over to where Mimi and Vera were and fired at them. He hit both instantly with a single gush of water. "You two sissies are out! And stay out of my kitchen!" Chef yelled. Mimi and Vera both got up and headed to their cabin. "This is all your fault. You are so dead tonight." Vera muttered to Mimi as they walked.

Cody continued running until he was sure that Chef wasn't following him. He then opened the bag of chips and began to eat them. "Mm! Lays! Score!" Cody exclaimed to himself as he ate the chips.

Amanda was still having trouble finding a good hiding spot at the campfire. She decided to hide behind some rocks near the campfire, but unluckily for her, there was a bunch of rats already there and they began to crawl on her legs. Amanda did her best to try not to scream, but that was very difficult.

Petunia was still searching the island, not for the immunity idol, since both were gone, but the control center to the island if there was one. Petunia at this point was a mere vessel for the statue around her neck, but she still continued on. "It has to be here somewhere. There is no way this island isn't mechanical." Petunia said to itself as it continued searching.

Chef was walking along the shore in search of campers when he heard a brief sneeze. "Crud." Jasmine said to herself quietly as she heard Chef approaching the umbrella she was hiding behind.

Chef lifted the umbrella and fired at Jasmine, getting her completely soaked. "You're out party girl!" Chef yelled as Jasmine ran off.

Chris was still watching the feed and laughing to himself at how easily Chef was finding people. "He's so good at this!" Chris laughed to himself.

"He sure is, that's why you're his boss." Noah commented from behind Chris, catching him off guard and startling him.

"Noah!? How did you get in here!?" Chris asked, completely stunned by Noah's appearance.

Noah chuckled a little bit to himself, "I followed you here. It was pretty easy in fact." Noah answered as he got a smirk on his face.

Chris was a bit angry that his viewing area was found, but held it back and just continued watching the feed. Chef had just gotten Lizabeth in the bush outside the restroom and Chef was now going in.

Inside the restroom, Ezekiel heard Chef's footsteps and tried not to make a sound and lifted his feet off of the ground and onto the toilet. Chef looked underneath the stalls, but didn't notice Ezekiel fortunately and left the restroom.

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"Oh my god, my heart almost stopped when Chef entered the restroom. I got really lucky ay'e."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chef exited the restroom and headed over to the campfire pit. Amanda saw Chef coming and held her breath and tried to ignore the rats crawling on her. Chef heard the mice's squeaks and walked over to the sound and found Amanda easily. Chef fired at Amanda, completely drenching her in water. Amanda wasn't sure whether to be mad or relieved at this point since she didn't have to sit with the rats anymore. "You're out! Report to your cabin for the rest of the challenge!" Chef yelled as Amanda began to walk away with a smile on her face.

Cody was still eating the chips in the began until they ran out. He tossed the bag on the ground behind him and heard a low growl. Cody turned around to be greeted by a bear. "Not again!" Cody shouted as he ran as fast as he could from the bear who soon gave chase.

Chef was about to head back into the woods when Cody ran out with the bear close behind him. Chef blasted Cody with the water gun and sent him into the ocean. "You're out nerd! Go to your cabin!" Chef shouted as the bear went back into the woods.

Chris looked at his watch, "Chef has 5 minutes left to find someone. Do you think he can get anyone else?" Chris asked Noah, who was still watching the feed with Chris. "Not a chance." Noah answered as both of them laughed.

Noah looked over at the tent entrance where Chef suddenly opened the tent and aimed the water gun, "Here's Johnny!" Chef shouted as he fired the water at Noah, soaking the bookworm easily. Noah got up and slapped Chris in the back of the head, "You told him I was here? Low blow Chris, low blow." Noah said as he left the tent.

Once Noah left, Chris's timer went off and Chris stopped it, "I guess Noah was your last target. Everyone else gets immunity tonight. We'll see if you come to the elimination ceremony tonight." Chris said as he got up and left the tent.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Today was a short challenge. I still won't say where I hid, since I might need it again some time soon. As for who to vote for, I would say Lizabeth or Amanda. Both are solid competitors."  
**

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"Like I said, she and I would settle this. Where did I hide? In my bunk!"**

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"How many ceremonies do we have to go through before Vera gets kicked off this island! She's like a cockroach, you can get it out of your way for a little bit, but it won't die."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, everyone was gathered around the campfire, even Chef. Chris had a tray of twelve marshmallows, which everyone was just waiting to get. He grabbed 11 of them and got ready to toss them. "The following campers are safe tonight, Courtney, Ezekiel, Viola, Petunia, Valor, Cody, Noah, Jasmine, Han, Mimi, and Vera." Chris said as he tossed the ten of them their marshmallows.

It now came down between Amanda and Lizabeth. Chris held up the final marshmallow and got ready to throw it, "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lizabeth."

Chris tossed the marshmallow to Lizabeth, which caught quite a few people surprised. Valor stuck her tongue out as she popped her marshmallow into her mouth. Amanda stood up and smiled, "I'm glad I made it this far. I had a feeling I wouldn't win twice. Good luck to those of you I saw as allies, and Mimi, good luck with Vera. Ezekiel, apology accepted, and Valor, I guess things can change." Amanda said as she was escorted by Chef to the Boat of Losers down the Dock of Shame.

After everyone had left, Lizabeth stood alone at the campfire roasting her marshmallow. A flashback ran through her head as she did so.

 _-Flashback from the Previous Episode-_

 _Valor chuckled a bit at the sight of Amanda and Mimi, "Ha! Who knew you two would make it to the merge?" Valor teased._

 _"Valor, I beat you in our first season together. You lost to me in the finale, how can you not expect me to make it to the merge?" Amanda asked._

 _Viola walked in between the two and pushed them apart, "We don't need to get in an argument now do we? Just try and get along at least." Viola said, ending the conversation instantly._

 _No more social time could be added however as Chris turned on the loudspeaker, "All campers please report to the Dock of Shame!" Chris shouted over the loudspeaker._

 _Valor and Amanda both glared at each other, "We'll settle this later." Amanda said as the two exited the cabin._

 _-End Flashback-_

Lizabeth finished roasting her marshmallow, which was now a golden brown. She took a bite and smiled, "Thanks Valor." she said to herself.

 **Woo! I am on a roll with these chapters! Anyway, it was hard deciding on who to get rid of tonight. I REALLY wanted to boot out Vera, but Mimi still had some developing to do. Why Amanda? She had little plot, and her conflict with Valor wouldn't really be that interesting as it would just be more of a rivalry than anything. Also, those of you who are interested, I just put up a new SYOC story, in which I already reserved a slot for both Liz the Sweet Writer and Katastic Writer. Who do you want to see gone next? Leave your answers in the reviews and have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily, Amanda**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Jasmine, Lizabeth,** **Vera, Viola, Cody, Noah, Mimi, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Valor: Amanda**

 **Courtney: Amanda**

 **Ezekiel: Amanda**

 **Han: Lizabeth**

 **Jasmine: Vera**

 **Lizabeth: Amanda**

 **Vera: Lizabeth**

 **Viola: Vera**

 **Cody: Amanda**

 **Noah: Amanda**

 **Mimi: Vera**

 **Petunia: Lizabeth**


	14. The Enchanted Franken Forest

The camera turned on to Chris sitting in a beach chair with a pair of sunglasses. He took the sunglasses off and began his usual recap, but in a more smooth voice. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the campers played a quick game of Hide and Seek with Chef! Not that fun, since Chef had a massive water gun with him! Anyway, Noah tried to be sneaky and followed me to my viewing spot, but I pulled a fast one on him and Chef drenched him with water! In the end, Amanda got voted off thanks to Valor's doing. It wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony, but I still get paid! Anyway, who will go home tonight? What's up with Petunia? Find out right here on Total Drama All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays_ -

The camera turns on to Mimi in the woods setting up something with string. Mimi noticed the camera after a while and tore it off the tree it was resting on. She then took the camera and chucked it as far as she could and went back to working.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"Okay Vera, my torment ends today!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back at the girls' cabin, Lizabeth was applying make up in the mirror while Vera was going through Mimi's bag. "You know, it's pretty sick what you do to Mimi." Lizabeth said as Vera got out a can of silly string. She then sprayed it and let it go everywhere through the bag.

Vera laughed a bit to herself, "As if! I love this!" Vera laughed more as she used up the whole can. Lizabeth rolled her eyes and continued doing her make up.

Petunia entered the room as it fiddled with it's necklace for a bit. "How are you doing?" it asked in a cheerful tone.

Vera smirked, "I'm doing just great! How have you been?" Vera laughed as she continued spraying the silly string.

Petunia nodded it's head and sat down on the bunk. "I've been good too thank you very much." Petunia replied as it examined the statue around it's neck.

A loud siren went off, startling Lizabeth and causing her to smear her lipstick across her left cheek. "God dang it Chris!" Lizabeth yelled in frustration as she tried to wipe off the lipstick.

Vera snickered a bit to herself once she saw this, "You had that one coming!" Vera laughed as she finished packing up a backpack and left the cabin with Petunia.

Once everyone was outside, Chris got out a megaphone and began to speak into it, which was really unnecessary. "Good morning campers! Are you ready for today's extreme challenge!? You will all be going to a nice little place I like to call the Enchanted Franken Forest! Follow me!" Chris announced as he motioned for everyone to follow him, which they did.

The Franken Forest was the only area still on the island that was not cleaned up from the toxic waste. Cody began to shudder a bit once they entered. Chris then turned around and got the megaphone back out. "This is the Franken Forest! Today's challenge will be quite simple. There is a flower hidden somewhere in here that holds a ticket that will give you immunity in tonight's challenge!" Chris announced.

Once Chris finished talking, Chef walked up to a lake of toxic waste while wearing a hazmat suit with a marshmallow in a long spoon. He dipped the marshmallow into the waste and pulled it back out, the marshmallow now glowing green. "Also, if you get voted off tonight, you'll still get a marshmallow, a toxic marshmallow that is!" Chris added before laughing a bit.

Chef placed the marshmallow into a case and walked away. "Once someone finds the ticket, the challenge ends! Good luck!" Chris said as he walked away with Chef and headed for the viewing area as always.

Mimi sighed with disappointment, she wouldn't get to give Vera her comeuppance today. Vera walked up to Mimi and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Guess who is helping me get immunity today!" Vera said in a sarcastic tone, which just brought a bigger frown to Mimi's face.

Cody had taken off and looked around the forest nervously, jumping at every sudden movement. "Hey Cody, chill man." Jasmine said as she walked past Cody, who was still shuddering.

Cody began to follow after Jasmine, staying closely behind her. "How does this place not creep you out?" Cody asked.

Jasmine turned around to face Cody. "It's quite simple, I don't think about what could go wrong, I just look for the positives! Now excuse me please!" Jasmine said as she bumped into Cody knocking him over and left him hanging above a pit of waste.

"Jasmine! JASMINE!" Cody screamed as he tried to pull himself up. He eventually did, but he was really shaken up by it.

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"I-I could have died right there! Why would Jasmine just leave me like that!?"**

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Both Ezekiel and I have decided to split up and search for the ticket. It would be much faster to find. But for some reason, I heard someone screaming nearby. I guess some people just can't control themselves."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Ezekiel was walking through the forest by himself. The place brought back many experiences he couldn't remember. There were a few puddles of waste that had melted the ground where Ezekiel was walking. "I remember this place, yet I can't remember it ay'e." Ezekiel said to himself as he continued walking.

Ezekiel looked down at one of the puddles and saw his reflection. Then Ezekiel remembered this forest the moment he did so. Once he remembered, the reflection made Ezekiel look more like a zombie with yellowed out eyes and red pupils. Ezekiel shook his head a bit and the reflection went back to normal. "That's weird ay'e, yet I feel sympathy for it." Ezekiel said to himself as he walked away from the puddle.

Courtney wasn't able to find anything either and was just wandering around hoping for something to happen. "I hope Zeke is okay... No! Courtney, snap out of it!" Courtney argued with herself as she continued looking back and forth.

There were a few puddles where Courtney was walking as well. She looked down at the puddle and saw her reflection, only it was the same, except for Courtney having bags under her eyes. Courtney felt her eyes, and there were bags. "How odd, I don't remember them this morning. I guess I didn't get enough sleep." Courtney said to herself as she walked away from the puddle and continued looking for the ticket.

Noah was walking with his hands in his pockets and humming the show's theme song as he searched for the ticket. He could care less about the ticket, but he just wanted to see what Chris had done with the forest. "Fascinating, I should do a report of this place sometime." Noah said to himself as he looked up at the red leaves that covered the sky.

Mimi and Vera were both walking along until they reached a long river with a few stones in between. "We have to cross, you go first and make sure it's safe." Vera ordered as she took a few steps back from the river.

Mimi took a few steps as well, "There is no way I will cross that river, you go first if you want to cross so badly." Mimi responded as she crossed her arms.

Once Mimi talked back to Vera, Vera got rather upset with Mimi. She was NOT supposed to have this kind of attitude with her. Vera reached inside Mimi's shorts and grabbed onto Mimi's panties. She then yanked them upward, twisting them as well. "You, go, first." Vera ordered as she stepped off to the side.

Mimi winced the moment Vera gave her a wedgie and fixed it back up, "Fine, I'll go first." Mimi said as she took a few more steps back.

Mimi then began to sprint, before jumping over the river and landing on the other side barely. "It's safe! Come on over!" Mimi said to Vera, who now began to decide if she should jump or not.

Vera took a few steps back and leaped over the river as well, landing much more gracefully than Mimi. "Let's keep going! The ticket won't bring itself to me!" Vera said before laughing a bit.

Viola and Han were both walking near each other as they searched the forest. A ladybug flew by them and Viola smiled a pit and tried to poke it, but she missed and it flew on. The ladybug stopped above a puddle of waste and landed in it abruptly. Han began to walk a little faster, "I think we should get out of here. Now." Han said as he continued to speed up.

Viola seemed a bit confused, "Why? What's wrong?" Viola asked as she looked around trying to find what Han was talking about.

There was a gurgling sound coming from the puddle and just as abruptly as it fell in, the ladybug flew back out, now about 15 times bigger than before. "That's why, RUN!" Han shouted as he and Viola began to run away from the ladybug that now gave chase after them.

Valor was searching for the ticket more frantically than anyone else. She needed immunity, since a lot of people were going to vote for her since she was a threat. "Where is that stupid ticket!? If I can't find it, I'm dead." Valor yelled at herself as she looked for it desperately.

The fact that there was toxic waste everywhere bothered her as well. It was hard enough to look for the ticket, but it was even harder with having to worry about not touching any of the waste. "Chris will pay for this! There is no way this is legal!" Valor shouted, fully aware that there were cameras watching and Chris could see everything.

 **-Confessional- Chris**

 **"They said it was not safe, but that doesn't matter! Gots to keep the ratings up am I right?"**

 **-Confessional- Vera**

 **"I know Mimi has already shown it all on TV already, but who said it had to be just once! Bwahahahahahahaha!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Mimi and Vera had gone quite a ways into the forest when Vera reached inside her pocket, "Hey, I've got some candy on me, want a piece?" Vera asked in a fake kind voice.

Mimi nodded and took a piece of candy from Vera's hand. "Thanks." Mimi said as she swallowed the piece almost instantly.

Vera got a grin on her face as Mimi began to close and open her eyes. "Woo, I guess all this walking must have made me pretty sleepy..." Mimi began, before falling over on the ground and passing out.

Once Mimi was asleep, Vera slipped off all of Mimi's clothes and let them burn in a waste puddle. Mimi woke up and sat up, only to realize she was naked. "W-What happened?" Mimi asked as she covered herself with her hands and stood up.

Vera opened the backpack she brought with her and tossed some clothes to Mimi, "I've got a new uniform for you!" Vera laughed as Mimi put it on immediately.

The uniform was nothing more than a green bikini bottom that barely covered her and left half of her butt exposed. The top was a green midriff tank top that completely exposed her belly, and barely covered her breasts. "This isn't a uniform! This is just some medieval dancer outfit!" Mimi complained as she looked down at herself.

Vera smirked at Mimi, "So you want to wear nothing at all? 'Cuz I burned your clothes in the waste." Vera laughed more and more as she insulted Mimi.

"Of course you would do that! You hate me!" Mimi pouted as she began to storm off. Vera laughed more until she saw a slip of paper on the ground. "Hey! I found it! I got the ticket!" Vera exclaimed as she picked it up and began to run back to where Chris first started the challenge.

Chris was now waiting for Vera as she showed up with the ticket. "So I'm safe from tonight's vote right?" Vera asked as she handed Chris the ticket.

Chris nodded his head, "As much you did wrong today, yes, you do get immunity tonight. I'll call everyone else over and I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight." Chris said as Vera walked away.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"OF COURSE VERA FINDS IT RIGHT AFTER I LEAVE! Anyway, since I can't vote for Vera tonight, I'll be voting for Jasmine tonight. She is too positive, and she's almost as athletic as Valor."**

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Easy vote tonight. Valor."**

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"I'm so sorry Jasmine, but you left me to die there."**

 **-Confessional- Vera**

 **"Ha! So that twerp thought she could out do me eh? I won't vote for her, since she didn't disobey me, but I'll vote for Valor tonight for sure."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, everyone was gathered around the campfire, with Mimi getting quite a few stares from a few people. Cody sat down next to Mimi and looked over at her, "So, how does Saturday sound?" Cody asked, getting a punch in the nose as a response.

Chris brought out a tray of 11 marshmallows and scooped up ten of them. "If I call your name, you are safe for tonight. Noah, Han, Lizabeth, Viola, Cody, Mimi, Vera, Petunia, Courtney, and Ezekiel, you all are safe tonight." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows.

Valor and Jasmine looked at each other with a bit of sadness, both were good friends throughout the whole season since they first met, best friends even. Chris held up the final marshmallow and got ready to throw it, "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Valor."

Chris tossed the marshmallow to Valor, who caught it and ate it immediately. "Sorry girl. I didn't vote for you, so no harsh feelings right?" Valor asked. Jasmine nodded her head and smiled.

Chef brought out the toxic marshmallow and tossed it onto Jasmine's lap. It began to burn into her flesh as Jasmine screamed a bit before kicking it off and into the fire. "Ow! THAT hurts! Anyway, see you guys, and keep up the party." Jasmine said as she walked down the Dock of Shame and hopped on board the boat.

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily, Amanda, Jasmine**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Lizabeth,** **Vera, Viola, Cody, Noah, Mimi, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Valor: Petunia**

 **Courtney: Valor**

 **Ezekiel: Valor**

 **Han: Jasmine**

 **Lizabeth: Jasmine**

 **Vera: Valor**

 **Viola: Jasmine**

 **Cody: Jasmine**

 **Noah: Valor**

 **Petunia: Jasmine**

 **Jasmine: Mimi**


	15. In Search of Sasquatchinakwa

The camera turns on to Chris walking down the Dock of Shame wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. The footage from the last episode began to play as Chris began the usual recap. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the campers were taken to the Enchanted Franken Forest for the challenge. It was short, since Vera found it very quick. Mimi is still acting like a weirdo, and Jasmine got sent home of all people. Who is going home today? It will be a shocker for sure, I reviewed the footage myself! Find out right here on Total, Drama, All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the outside of the boys' cabin where Mimi was knocking on the door. Noah opened it and knew immediately why she was here. Noah went into his bag and grabbed another set of Dawn's clothes and came back out. "Here you go, try not to let Vera get them, I'm starting to run out." Noah said as he closed the door.

Mimi ran back to her cabin and put on Dawn's clothes, which made her sigh with relief a bit. Vera entered the cabin and frowned, she was going to make a remark at Mimi, but she had changed out of the outfit that Vera gave her yesterday. "Where did you get those?" Vera asked.

Mimi ignored Vera and got out her Gameguy and began to play on it, which made Vera even more upset. "Can you hear me?!" Vera shouted.

Vera got no answer and Mimi kept playing away on her Gameguy. "You know what!? Today is gonna your last day on this island!" Vera shouted at Mimi as she ran out of the cabin and slammed it behind her.

Mimi smirked, so Vera thought she would get rid of Mimi today, not happening. "You'll get it today Vera, just you wait." Mimi thought to herself as she continued playing.

Once Vera stormed out of the cabin and walked down the steps. Cody walked up to her, "Hey Vera, so how are you?" Cody asked.

Vera held back her urge to punch Cody and gave her answer quickly. "Fine, now buzz off geek." Vera said as she pushed him aside and continued walking.

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"What is it with all of the girls here? They're all not affected by my charms. Maybe they just weren't ready for the Codemeister."**

 **-Confessional- Vera**

 **"I can't decide who to get rid of honestly! Everyone here drives me crazy! Mimi and Cody are the worst of them!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Viola was sitting by the beach eating a carrot when Han walked up to her. "Hey, are you still bummed about Lily?" Han asked as he sat down next to her.

Viola shook her head, "Nah, I've moved on, it isn't that good too dwell on things like that. I'm just waiting to see what Chris has in store for us today." Viola answered.

Han stared off at the sky for a bit, then left Viola and went back to his cabin. "See you in the challenge." Han said as he walked away.

Hours went by after that and everyone just assumed that there was no challenge and started heading back to their cabins. Mimi had spent her time in the forest however preparing something that wasn't able to be seen on camera. "What were you doing in there?" Valor asked as she saw Mimi come out of the woods.

"Nothing you need to worry about. It's just a little surprise for Vera." Mimi said as she went into her cabin.

Valor just assumed it was another weird thing that Mimi did and entered the cabin. Once everybody was all settled back in, then a loud siren went off in the middle of the camp.

Everyone stepped out of their cabins tiredly, it was now around 9:00 at night. "What is it Chris? It's the middle of the night!" Vera whined as she rubbed her eyes.

Chris just laughed and set off an air horn in response. "I'm glad to see you all awake! It's time for tonight's challenge!" Chris announced as he began to speak through a megaphone, which just woke everyone up even more.

Almost everyone groaned, no one wanted to do a challenge. "Come on everyone! It will be an easy challenge! There was a sighting of Sasquatchinakwa here on the island and all you have to do is find it and snap a picture to win immunity!" Chris announced as Chef brought out a tray of cameras.

Chris grabbed a camera one by one and tossed them to everyone. "The challenge starts now, and I will be monitoring your cameras just in case we have a tie. GO!" Chris shouted through the megaphone.

Mimi smirked knowing that she could use what she had set up in this challenge. Vera walked up to Mimi and grabbed her arm, "You're coming with me. I'm going to get immunity and I need you to do it again." Vera said as she began to pull Mimi.

Courtney had already taken off into the woods with her camera while Ezekiel walked in the same direction as her. "I should go after her ay'e, but I think it would be better not to..." Ezekiel thought as he walked.

Cody was a bit more clever than everyone else and headed for the cave where Sasquatchinakwa was supposed to live. He didn't act as though he was heading for the cave but instead began walking the long way through the forest.

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"Hey, I kinda need immunity right now, like a lot. I'm starting to think that the girls are gonna vote me off."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Lizabeth had no clue where to go an just wanted to go to sleep at this point. "If I just sit around, I'll be fine right? So I'll just sit down and do nothing. That'll show Chris. I can just sleep out here!" Lizabeth said as she laid down on the ground and closed her eyes.

Noah had a similar idea to Lizabeth, only he was actually walking while having a somewhat idea of finding Sasquatchinakwa. "I don't know where this thing is, so I might as well just let it come to me." Noah said to himself as he held his camera close and looked back and forth.

Valor was running around the woods in search of the beast, but had no luck. "Shouldn't this stupid Sasquatchabogus thing be asleep right now! Why couldn't we do this in the day!" Valor complained as she continued running.

Valor stopped running once she heard a rustling from a nearby tree. Valor walked underneath it and looked upwards, preparing her camera in the process. "Come down here already!" Valor shouted as she kicked the tree.

What came down was not Sasquatchinakwa, but instead a bunch of eggs that hit the ground and shattered on impact. Valor seemed a bit confused for a bit until an eagle swooped down to the eggs. Valor turned and began to run, as well as the eagle who gave chase and began to peck Valor on the back repeatedly. "Leave me alone you stupid bird!" Valor yelled as she swatted at the eagle as she ran.

Back with Cody, he had now begun to take a more direct route to the cave with Sasquatchinakwa in it. He kept looking behind him, just to make sure no one was following him. Just when he thought he was alone, Viola ended up appearing from behind a few trees. "Hey Cody! Did you have any luck yet?" Viola asked as she walked up to Cody.

Cody shook his head and tried to walk away, "I haven't found Sasquatchinakwa yet, I'm just exploring this area, since no else is." Cody explained in a fake confused voice.

Viola nodded her head, "Yeah, I haven't found anything either. Well, good luck!" Viola said as she walked away as well, which made Cody give a big sigh of relief.

The cave was now in view for Cody as he kept walking. Now all he had to do was climb up the hill and he would be at Sasquatchinakwa's supposed lair. "Just a little longer and you can go back to bed." Cody thought to himself as he got his camera ready slowly.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"I had a plan to find this beast, but it isn't working at all. I thought if I made a bunch of noise, I would get it's attention and it would reveal itself. Turns out, I only attracted a bunch of stupid birds, and they won't leave me alone!" (Squawking noises can be heard outside the confessional) "Shut up already! I'm not coming back out!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back with Mimi and Vera, Vera had stopped dragging Mimi and they were both walking together when they came to a fork in the dirt path. Mimi's grin that she had on her face earlier grew slightly bigger as she got an idea, "Hey Vera, I'll go to the left and you keep going forward. If I get a picture, I'll hand it to you. We'll meet back here once we do that alright?" Mimi suggested excitingly.

Vera gave Mimi a pat on the head and smiled, "That's my good alliance member, coming up with a good idea. We'll meet back here in five minutes." Vera said as she began to walk forward in the path and Mimi headed to the left. What Vera didn't know, was that she was walking right into what Mimi had set up.

Vera kept walking until she tripped on a string that was tied between two trees. As she fell, two lined up poles snagged on her shirt and jeans, ripping them off and letting Vera fall to the ground in her underwear and dropping her camera. "Hey! This isn't funny Chris!" Vera yelled as she stood up.

Vera walking over to the string she tripped over and tore it off the trees angrily, which let a branch that was previously suspended come down and tear off her bra. It didn't end there though, as when the branch come down, it fell and landed on a see saw like contraption that sent another branch up Vera's panties, tearing them off too. "H-Hey! You can't do this!" Vera yelled out to the camera.

Vera ignored her camera, covered her privates with her hands and walked over to a tree that had a note on it. It read, "The fun isn't over yet. Think twice before you blackmail someone.", in which Vera then tore the note off of the tree and crumpled it up. The thing is, that note was the only weight that kept a bucket of syrup from falling down and covering Vera with syrup. After that, a bucket of leaves, hair, and mud covered her. "MIMI! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Vera screamed as she headed for the path that Mimi had taken.

Mimi was listening in the best she could to Vera and smiled to herself. Her trap had worked and Vera was getting what she deserved. Courtney had finally left the confessional and walked over to Mimi, who was nearby at the time. "Hey, have you had any luck with finding Sasquatchinakwa yet?" Courtney asked, in hopes of getting even a small lead.

Mimi smirked, "Yeah, I think I saw it down that path, I couldn't get a picture of it in time though." Mimi said, trying keep herself from smiling.

Courtney nodded her head and took off, "Thanks! I got myself a Sasquatchinakwa to snap!" Courtney shouted to Mimi as she ran as fast as she could.

Vera was running back to the fork in the path when Courtney showed up and spotted her. "Gotcha!" Courtney exclaimed as she took about 5 photos of Vera.

Courtney ran away from Vera immediately and began to run back to the cabins as she looked through the photos. "Huh. Who knew Sasquatchinakwa was a girl? You learn something new everyday." Courtney said to herself as she continued to look through the photos.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **(is seen laughing uncontrollably) "Oh my god, that was so perfectly timed! I owe Courtney for that one! Looks like the great mystery of Sasquatchinakwa has been proven!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Cody had just finished scaling up the hill and sneaking up to the cave. He got his camera ready and slowly entered the cave, hoping to find Sasquatchinakwa. "It has to be here, I did not come all the way up here to lose." Cody said to himself quietly as he slowly walked through the cave.

As Cody expected, there was a big, hairy and sleeping Sasquatchinakwa on the ground. Cody aimed his camera and centered the photo. With one click, Cody had his shot, but that was what woke Sasquatchinakwa, and it was not happy. "Hey there buddy, I'm just gonna leave now..." Cody said as he turned around and walked away quickly.

After a few seconds, Cody began to run as fast as he could. He didn't dare look behind him, he just kept running. "I got the photo at least. Now I don't have to worry about the girls booting me off. Maybe they'll give the Codemeister another shot!" Cody thought to himself as he ran.

Back at the campground, Courtney had just brought the photos she took to Chris and he was currently looking through them. "Weird. So there is a Mr. and Mrs. Sasquatchinakwa on this island. Well, you get immunity tonight! Feel free to relax while I call back everyone else." Chris said as he put the photos in his pocket.

Cody ran out of the woods with a photo in his hand, "Hey! I caught it on camera! Look!" Cody exclaimed as he handed Chris the photo and caught his breath.

Chris looked at the photo and chuckled a little bit. "You found Mr. Sasquatchinakwa, so you also get immunity tonight! Courtney found the Mrs., so you two are safe." Chris said as Cody cheered to himself silently.

Everyone else arrived at the campgrounds within a matter of minutes. When Vera showed up, a few people panicked, while Mimi just held in her laughter. Vera had wiped most of the stuff off of her head, so everyone knew it was her. "What happened to you?" Valor asked.

Vera was still angry, and it was still present in her tone, "Mimi set up a trap and did this." Vera said, glaring at Mimi while speaking.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, don't really care, except for the fact that it's hilarious! Anyway, go shower up and I'll see you all at the campfire ceremony in a half hour." Chris said as he walked away.

 **-Confessional- Lizabeth**

 **"Wow Mimi, just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder."**

 **-Confessional- Vera**

 **"Mimi is so dead tonight. I've convinced just about everyone to vote her off."**

 **-Confessional- Noah**

 **"Nice one Mimi. You finally stood up to her. I'm actually impressed."**

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"It has to be Mimi. I would vote Cody, but he has immunity."**

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"Mimi, that's messed up what you did to Vera ay'e."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, everyone was gathered around the campfire, all eyes directed on either Mimi or Vera. It was pretty obvious who would be going home, but the mood still remained tense. Chris walked up to the campfire with a tray of 10 marshmallows, "You all know the drill, if I call your name, you are safe." Chris said as he grabbed 9 of the marshmallows and got ready to toss them.

"Courtney, Cody, Noah, Petunia, Viola, Lizabeth, Han, Ezekiel, and Valor, you all are safe tonight." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows.

The attention now fully shifted to Mimi and Vera. Vera had a smug grin on her face, knowing full well what the outcome was, while Mimi had a determined smile on her face as the fire glowed in front of them. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Vera."

Chris tossed the marshmallow to Vera, but Mimi caught it before Vera did. "I don't think so." Mimi said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her immunity idol.

Chris grabbed the immunity idol from Mimi and inspected it, "Yep, this is real! Mimi you are safe, Vera, you are out!" Chris said as he dropped the idol into the campfire.

Vera and almost everyone else gasped at this. "What!? T-That's not fair! You saw what she did to me!" Vera sputtered as she stood up.

Mimi stood up as well and turned to Vera. "What I DID to you? How about what you DID to me!? You tormented me this entire season so far! You deserve it bitch!" Mimi shouted as she slapped Vera across the face and sat back down.

Vera rubbed the side of her face as Chef walked up to Vera and grabbed her arms. "You haven't seen the last of me! I'll sue you for everything you got!" Vera yelled at both Mimi and Chris as she was dragged away.

Chef tossed Vera into the boat and began to drive it away from the dock. "Bye bye Vera! See you never!" Mimi said as she laughed to herself. She had never been so happy to say bye before.

Noah walked up to Mimi once everyone else was gone and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nice one Mimi. I'm glad you took Vera down. Don't ever let someone treat you like that again." Noah said.

Mimi nodded her head. "Of course I won't. I'm planning on telling my little sister the same. I hear she's signing up for the next season." Mimi said as she and Noah walked back to their cabins.

 **So Vera is officially eliminated finally! It took a long time deciding when to boot her. Han was supposed to go this episode, but Vera really seemed to get the hate, and she just had it coming. Sure, I ended it on a dark note, but at least Vera is gone. But who has the second immunity idol? Here's a hint, it was found during the Awake-athon if you really want to know. Who do you want to see gone next? Leave your answers in the reviews and have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily, Amanda, Jasmine, Vera**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Lizabeth,** **Viola, Cody, Noah, Mimi, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Valor: Mimi**

 **Courtney: Mimi**

 **Ezekiel: Mimi**

 **Han: Mimi**

 **Lizabeth: Mimi**

 **Vera: Mimi**

 **Viola: Vera**

 **Cody: Mimi**

 **Noah: Vera**

 **Mimi: Vera**

 **Petunia: Mimi**


	16. A Knife, a Net, and a Statue

The camera turns on to Chris sitting in the viewing area watching his computer screen, before turning to face the camera and beginning the usual recap. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the campers went on a surprise photo hunt of Sasquatchinakwa! Courtney had discovered that there was a Mrs. Sasquatchinakwa on the island, giving her and Cody immunity. Mimi got her payback on Vera, but all votes went right back to her. Luckily for Mimi, she had found the first immunity idol and saved herself. In the end, Vera was sent home in what was the most satisfying elimination ceremony. Who is going home tonight? Find out right here on Total, Drama, All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the girls' cabin where Mimi is taking silly string out of her bag. Courtney was laying on her bed staring up at the top bunk while Mimi did so. "Hey Mimi, do you think I've been harsh on Ezekiel this season?" Courtney asked.

Mimi was a bit surprised to hear a question like that out of the blue, "You've been a little hard on him, he said he was sorry for what he said already." Mimi answered as she took the last of the silly string out of her bag.

Courtney nodded her head, "I guess so, he's just... Ezekiel. I can't stand him, but at the same time, I feel bad for being mean to him." Courtney said in an almost depressed tone.

Mimi still couldn't find a way to respond to this, so she just grabbed her Gameguy and began to walk out the cabin door, "Courtney, if you feel bad about it, just say sorry. I don't know really how to deal with this." Mimi said as she left.

Petunia was heading to the viewing area to try and get a sneak peek on what the next challenge would be when it heard a screaming voice in it's head. "Shut up, I am in control." Petunia said as it tapped it's head once and the voice stopped.

Petunia continued onward until she arrived at the viewing area. Once it was there, a man in a trench coat ran up to Petunia and put handcuffs around it's arms. "What's going on?" Petunia asked as it tried to move it's hands from the handcuffs.

Chris stepped out from behind the man in the trench coat and brought Petunia to the corner of the tent they were in. "You just saw something that was supposed to be part of the challenge, which means that you can't participate in it. You'l have to stay here until the challenge is over. But don't worry you can still watch everything in the monitors.

Petunia sighed and sat down in one of the chairs that was present as Chris and the man in the trench coat walked out and away from the tent. "Well then, at least I can watch what's going on." Petunia said to itself as it watched the monitors.

Chris arrived at the campgrounds with out the man and blew an air horn, waking everyone who wasn't already up and getting their attention. "Good morning campers! Are you ready for today's challenge!?" Chris asked, but got no answer.

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"This is why we shouldn't have voted off Jasmine ay'e. It's so grim around here now."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris frowned for a second, but then continued to speak, "Today's challenge is a hunt for a killer ready to take you all out. He's in a trench coat, so he is hard to miss. The goal is for one of you to catch him before he gets all of you! Good luck!" Chris announced before getting on a golf cart with Chef and driving away.

A few campers were confused, but Noah and Courtney knew exactly what to do. "Mimi, come with me." Noah said as he and Mimi walked away together.

Ezekiel began to walk to the mess hall, while Courtney followed after him. Viola went over to the campfire area, while Cody headed into the woods. "What do we even do? Is it like last night's challenge?" Valor asked, but got no answer from anyone.

Lizabeth was walking along a path in the woods where she was constantly looking behind her back. She was scared a bit, a killer on the loose out to get them, but Chris wouldn't let anyone die right? "Just take a deep breath Lizabeth, you'll be fine. You'll be fine." Lizabeth said to herself nervously as she walked.

Ezekiel and Courtney were looking around the kitchen to find the killer, but had no luck yet. "Hey Ezekiel, I'm sorry for everything that I did to you earlier this season and all the others. The comments, the hitting, it was just all..." Courtney began to apologize, but Ezekiel shushed her.

"Courtney, it's all cool ay'e. I know you can't stand me. Just be quiet, we don't want to get attention ay'e." Ezekiel whispered as he slowly continued walking.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Why is it so difficult to apologize to him! I-I don't know why! This hasn't happened before!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Noah and Mimi were walking through the woods quietly, looking in opposite directions. "Mimi, you know how Vera treated you? Don't listen to Petunia either, she's worse." Noah warned as they walked.

Mimi shrugged her shoulders, "Why? She's only mean when you touch her necklace." Mimi asked as she got out her Gameguy and began to play on it.

"It's because of that necklace she's mean. She took it from Boney Island. I don't trust Petunia at all, like an eel. I've dealt with many eels, and they sting if you let them get close." Noah explained as they walked.

Mimi nodded her head, she didn't quite understand, but she knew Noah wasn't one to trick her. "I don't get it, but I think I've got it." Mimi said as she continued playing on her Gameguy.

Noah sighed a bit at seeing that Mimi was on her Gameguy again, "You should really focus on the game. It's the merge, you don't have an immunity idol to rely on, and Vera isn't here to get the votes for you." Noah stated bluntly as they walked.

Mimi nodded her head, "Cool." Mimi said as she continued playing.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Gee, you have such an appreciation for advice." Noah said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Cody was jogging to the confessional and ran in hastily.

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"I saw the guy! He was in a trench coat and had a knife!" (Holes are seen being poked by a knife in the confessional) "Oh my god! Mommy!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Cody was brought to the viewing area where Petunia and Valor were waiting with Chris. "Hey girls. Did you get caught too?" Cody asked in a smooth voice.

Both Petunia and Valor nodded their heads while Chris still watched the monitors. "Yep, only 7 more to go!" Chris said as he checked off Cody's name on a clipboard.

Cody leaned against a side of the tent and watched the monitors with everyone else, as the focus shifted onto Viola's cam. "Hey! The killer is going after her now!" Cody exclaimed pointing at the monitor.

Viola was walking back and forth in the campfire area with a net in her hands, ready to toss it on the killer if he showed up. "C'mon out killer killer, I'm not gonna hurt you..." Viola said in a soothing voice somewhat loudly, hoping to get him to come out.

The killer was watching Viola from a distance behind a bush. He got his knife out and held it up as he began to walk towards Viola slowly, increasing speed at a slow pace. "C'mon out killer, I've got a nice little net for you." Viola continued to speak soothingly as she got the net ready to toss.

Once Viola had her back turned, the killer ran up to Viola and grabbed the net out of her hands. "Oh hey Mr. Killer! I'll just be leaving now!" Viola turned to run away, but the killer tossed the net onto her.

Viola tripped over it and fell, letting the killer grab the net with Viola in it. "I guess you win." Viola laughed to herself a little bit as the killer brought her to the viewing area.

Han saw the killer carry Viola away and came up with a plan to get him. Once the killer was gone, Han ran down to the dock of shame. There were a few things by the boat house there, so Han figured he could use them. "I'll need more than net to catch this guy." Han said to himself as he ran.

Lizabeth was still panicking in the woods by herself, looking behind herself even more. At the mere sound of grass rustling even just a tiny bit, Lizabeth would get startled. "Just take a deep breath and you'll be fine... it's okay." Lizabeth kept telling herself.

The killer was slowly following her, making sure not to make a sound. Just when he was close enough, the killer grabbed Lizabeth's arm and threw the net over her. "Hey! Let me go!" Lizabeth yelled as she tried to get out of the net, but it was no use.

The killer only laughed as Lizabeth struggled to get out. "C'mon missy! You just lost the challenge! Give up!" the killer taunted as he carried Lizabeth to the viewing area.

Once Lizabeth was dropped off at the viewing area, she stood back up and acted as she had before the challenge. "I could have gotten him, but he was just a little faster." Lizabeth tried to explain as she walked over to where everyone else was standing and watched the monitors.

Courtney and Ezekiel were still in the mess hall when the killer went inside. He had the net ready to catch both Ezekiel and Courtney once they came out. Ezekiel noticed the killer right away and jumped through the window. "Psst! Courtney! The killer is in here ay'e!" Ezekiel whispered to Courtney.

The killer heard Ezekiel and ran into the kitchen where Courtney was trying to get out of the window. "Gotcha!" the killer exclaimed as he threw the net over Courtney, stopping her from escaping.

Ezekiel saw this and began to run away from the mess hall as fast as he could. The killer opened the back door and fired a net gun, getting Ezekiel into a net as well. "Sorry Courtney!" Ezekiel apologized.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"OKAY, I can't apologize to him, yet he can apologize to me! Why!?"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Once the killer had brought Courtney and Ezekiel to the viewing area, he ran back out and to the Dock of Shame where Han was. "That pretty boy won't see it coming!" the killer said to himself as he ran.

Han was prepared for the killer as he had three nets, a baseball bat, and a pair of boxing gloves. "Come on killer! I'm ready for you!" Han shouted as he got a net ready to throw.

The killer saw Han waiting and dove into the water. He swam up to the dock from behind and grabbed one of the nets Han had placed down. The second Han took a step back, the killer wrapped the net around Han's legs and pulled him underwater.

Han gasped for air as the killer came back up above water with Han in the net. "Dang it Chef! I know that's you!" Han shouted as he heard a laughing that sounded exactly like Chef's.

Chef lowered the trench coat to reveal his face and continued laughing. "I still got you pretty boy!" Chef laughed as he carried Han to the viewing area.

There was only two campers left to try and catch Chef. Everyone was watching the monitors closely as they watched Chef head towards Noah and Mimi. "C'mon Noah!" Viola cheered.

Noah and Mimi had walked out of the woods and headed to the Dock of Shame by the time Chef had come for them. Noah had found the stuff Han had already brought out and picked them up. "Hmm, I have a plan. Mimi, get the bat and smack the killer once he shows up, and while he's distracted, I'll throw the net on him." Noah said as he jumped into the water.

Mimi picked up the bat and put her Gameguy in her pocket as she waited for the killer to come. "Come here you stupid killer! I'm not afraid of you!" Mimi shouted out as she held the bat close to her.

Chef saw Mimi on the dock and snickered to himself. "This'll be like taking candy from DJ." Chef said quietly as he got his net ready for Mimi.

Mimi saw Chef coming in the distance and got her bat ready, "He's coming Noah!" Mimi whispered. Noah gave a thumbs up from under water and took a short breath.

Mimi acted as though she couldn't see Chef and turned around to face away from him. Chef walked up with his net, and just as he was about to throw it, Mimi turned around and began to whack Chef with the bat repeatedly. "Ow! Ow!" Chef began to yell as Mimi continued hitting him in the leg.

Once Noah heard Chef yelling, he came out of the water with the net and threw it over Chef's head. "It seems your 'killing' spree is over killer, or should I say, Chef!" Noah said dramatically as Chef tried to get out of the net, but couldn't.

Noah and Mimi brought Chef to the viewing area where almost everyone began to clap. Chris took the net off of Chef and walked over to Mimi and Noah. "Congrats to both of you for catching Chef, but only one of you can get immunity, so who's it gonna be?" Chris asked.

Noah and Mimi both exchanged glances, Noah knew Mimi was going to get votes because of last night, so he spoke up right away, "Mimi can get the immunity. I'll be fine." Noah answered quickly.

Mimi smiled and Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. I'll be seeing the rest of you at the elimination ceremony tonight. Let's go Chef." Chris said as he and Chef left the viewing area.

As everyone left, quite a few glares were sent in Noah's direction. Petunia walked up to Noah with a cold look. Then Noah realized what had happened when he saw the monitors, "Oh, you saw everything then." Noah said as he scratched the back of his head. Petunia nodded it's head and left Noah.

 **-Confessional- Viola**

 **"Who knew that Noah was so mean to Petunia? That's pretty low."**

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"Noah, I don't know why you would bully Petunia, but you did, sorry man."**

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"Noah said that Petunia was untrustworthy, so I guess that's my vote. I don't really have any ideas."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, everyone was gathered around the bonfire ceremony. Chris walked up with a tray of 9 marshmallows and he grabbed 8 with his left hand. "Today was a surprising vote to be quite honest. But no matter, the votes have been cast, and if I toss you a marshmallow, you are safe." Chris said as he got ready to toss them.

"Mimi, Courtney, Ezekiel, Valor, Lizabeth, Cody, Han, and Viola, enjoy your safety for tonight." Chris said as he tossed the 8 marshmallows to them.

Noah and Petunia looked at each other with glares before eyeing the last marshmallow as Chris held it up in the air. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Petunia."

Chris tossed the last marshmallow to Petunia as Noah and Mimi's faces filled with shock. "Yep! Tonight's loser is Noah! Didn't see that one coming! Off you go Mr. Smart Ass." Chris said as Noah stood up and began to walk away.

Before he walked down the Dock of Shame, Noah turned to face Mimi, who had a few tears going down her eyes. "Mimi, don't give up. Just remember, watch for eels." Noah warned as he walked away and onto the Boat of Losers as Chef began to drive it away.

 **Yep, you didn't read that wrong, Noah is out! I wanted Petunia's arc to continue and get Petunia some hate, so I decided to just make her get rid of Noah, which will obviously spark some hate for her. Plus, Noah had peaked back in the key challenge, he was really difficult to write in the merge, but I decided to give him a few extra episodes to stay. I still had to develop Mimi more, and Noah would just slow it down. Who do you want to see gone next? Leave your answers in the reviews and have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily, Amanda, Jasmine, Vera, Noah**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Han, Lizabeth,** **Viola, Cody, Mimi, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Valor: Noah**

 **Courtney: Noah**

 **Ezekiel: Noah**

 **Han: Noah**

 **Lizabeth: Noah**

 **Viola: Noah**

 **Cody: Petunia**

 **Noah: Petunia**

 **Mimi: Petunia**

 **Petunia: Noah**


	17. The A-MAZE-ING Race

The camera turns on to Chris standing at the campfire area roasting a marshmallow above the fire as he gave the usual recap. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, there was killer, who was really just Chef. Courtney began to fall for Ezekiel, but is too afraid to admit it. Petunia had found out that Noah was planning on voting her off, so she decided to turn the tables and get Noah booted off! It really surprised me too. Who is going home tonight? Find out right here on Total, Drama, All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the girls' cabin where Mimi and Courtney were already up, while everyone else was still asleep. Mimi was on her Gameguy as usual, while Courtney was sitting on her bunk jotting some notes down on a chart.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **(Shows a chart to the camera) "I've been doing really good this season so far, and I'm going all the way! I even made a chart to plan the rest of the game out! Ezekiel is fine for now, so I'll bring him to the final 3 with me, so I can bring Mimi to the finale, I can easily beat her in anything. Petunia is the only one I'm having trouble figuring out, but I'll find a way to get her off."**

 **-End Confessional-**

The rest of the girls woke up in the next hour and got ready for the day, while Mimi still was playing away on her Gameguy, tuning out everything else. "How long have you been on that? It's bad for your eyes." Lizabeth asked as she began to apply her make up.

Mimi didn't really pay attention and just gave a quick answer, "Yes." Mimi answered, which confused Lizabeth a bit. Yes? What kind of answer was that?

Viola was sitting on her bunk juggling three balls while she waited for something to happen. "I wonder what Chris is going to torture us with today. Valor, what do you think?" Viola asked as she continued juggling.

Valor shrugged and swiped at Viola's juggling balls, making them all fall to the floor. "I don't know, but it's going to be easy for me that's all I know." Valor said as she walked out of the cabin.

Over in the boys' cabin, Cody was reading the Biography of Chris McLean on his bunk, laughing quite a bit as he read through the exaggerated descriptions of Chris. "Who wrote this? His mom?" Cody asked while still laughing.

Han noticed Cody laughing and walked up to his bunk. "What's so funny?" Han asked, chuckling a little bit himself.

Cody handed the book to Han and slowed down on his laughing, "It's a biography of Chris. It sounds like Noah wrote it as a joke." Cody answered, still laughing.

Han began to flip through the book laughing as well, "Stopped a school shooter with a single punch? Yeah right." Han laughed as he skimmed through the book.

After another minute of reading quotes from the book, Han and Cody left the cabin and headed to the mess hall for breakfast. "Man, I'm not sure if we should or shouldn't thank Chris for that book. It's hilarious." Han said as the two entered the mess hall and got their food.

The food for today was expired cereal, but that was better than most of Chef's dishes, so Han and Cody ate it without a second thought. Petunia entered the mess hall and got her breakfast shortly after and sat down next to Han and Cody as well. "Hey guys." Petunia said as she began to eat her cereal.

Han just nodded his head towards Petunia and continued eating while Cody turned around to face her. "Hey Petunia. How have you been?" Cody asked in a suave voice.

Petunia smirked, knowing that Cody was attempting to flirt with her. "I'm doing just fine Cody, although I'm a little bummed out." Petunia answered as she put her head down.

"What's wrong? You aren't normally sad like this." Cody asked in a concerning voice as he scooted over to Petunia and put his hand on her back.

Petunia looked back up at Cody with a sad expression on her face, "It's just... Noah is gone, and I miss the little guy." Petunia lied as she went back to eating her cereal.

Cody nodded his head, "Yeah, I miss him too. I can help you out if you want." Cody offered as he also went back to eating his cereal.

Petunia got a devilish grin on her face, her act was working. "That would be nice. Sure, I'll team up with you. We can go to the finale together and split the money." Petunia said as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

Cody smiled, "Awesome. That sounds great! Let's just not tell anyone." Cody said as he put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"That was too easy! I thought it would be difficult to win him over!"**

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"Finally! One of the girls actually likes me! Except for Sierra of course, but we hit a few rough patches here and there."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Valor entered the mess hall tiredly and got her bowl of cereal as well. She sat down near Courtney and Ezekiel and began to eat. "Why are you sweating?" Courtney asked.

Valor wiped a bit of sweat from her head and continued eating. "I just ran a 5 kilometer run around the lake, it really worked up a sweat." Valor said as she continued eating.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "What a showoff." Courtney thought as she continued eating. Ezekiel crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "That's impressive ay'e. Do you run that every day?" Ezekiel asked curiously.

Valor nodded her head. "Of course I do, I need to stay in shape so I can do better in challenges." Valor answered.

Ezekiel went back to eating once Valor gave her answer. Chris entered the mess hall with a clipboard in his hand. "I see you are actually eating Chef's food for once! That's what I like to see at my camp. Anyways, are you ready for today's challenge?" Chris asked enthusiastically.

Valor raised her hand, but no one else said anything. "At least SOMEONE appreciates my challenges! Since no of you except Valor seem to care, today will be a Double Death challenge! That will get you all pumped up for today!" Chris announced in a slightly angry tone.

Chris took a deep breath and continued to explain what they would do today, "Today's challenge is a fun one if you got smarts. You'll be navigating a garden maze to reach the other side! First one to make it gets immunity! It's a simple as that! But be careful, there are traps hidden everywhere in the maze, so watch out for those!" Chris explained as he left the mess hall, motioning his hand for everyone to follow him.

Chris led the campers to a garden maze on the other side of the island. Everyone lined up to run in and Chris got ready to fire a pistol. "GO!" Chris shouted as he fired the pistol, making a bird hit the ground right in front him.

Ezekiel and Courtney stuck together as they both ran through the maze, looking for paths without traps. "Are you sure we're going the right way ay'e?" Ezekiel asked as the two ran.

Courtney nodded her head. "I'm sure of it. I'm an expert at mazes. Just follow me." Courtney replied as the two continued running.

Valor was not as lucky as Courtney and Ezekiel, since she was hitting every trap possible that she could find. By the time Valor had made it to the first correct turn, she was covered in egg yolk and egg shells, while covered in soot.

Cody was walking by himself, taking guesses at which way to go. He was having a smooth run through the maze until he stepped on a switch that opened up the maze for a second, revealing an angry bear that gave chase after Cody. "No! Not another bear!" Cody screamed as he ran away from the bear through the maze.

Mimi was walking by herself navigating the maze easily, but then she came to a fork in the maze that she couldn't figure out. "So what do we do now Vera?" Mimi asked to nothing as she walked. There was no reply.

Mimi sighed and chose to go down the left path and continued walking. She came across another fork and turned around to face nothing. "Which way should we go Noah?" Mimi asked. There was no reply.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"It feels off without Vera or Noah. Vera was bossy and a jerk, but she at least told me what to do in situations like this. Noah was there guiding me as well, but he is gone too. I just am lost."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Lizabeth was walking through the maze by herself as well, but she didn't have to ask herself any questions. "Who should go tonight?" Lizabeth thought to herself as she walked.

Lizabeth wasn't the best at mazes, so she was barely ahead of Valor. She walked down a path and reached a dead end. A small click was heard and Lizabeth looked around her to see what made the sound. She was then suddenly launched into the air by a spring panel in the ground that launched her to the entrance of the maze. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm all the way back here!? This is so unfair!" Lizabeth complained as she ran back into the maze in a hurry.

Han was walking through the maze casually, not really caring about the challenge when Cody ran into him, knocking both of them to the ground. Han pushed Cody off of himself and stood up. "Dude, chill. What happened?" Han asked as he helped Cody up.

Cody took a few deep breaths and looked in the direction he came from. "I'm sorry. There was just a b-bear that came out of one of the traps I set off and it was chasing me." Cody explained as he calmed down while pointing at the direction he came from.

Han nodded his head nervously, he was a bit scared of bears as well. "It's fine Cody. Just we need to get out of here quickly before that bear shows up. Follow me." Han said as he took off running. Cody followed him and they took many forks in the maze just to try and lose the bear.

Viola and Petunia had ran into each other, both somewhat close to the exit. "So Petunia, where did you get that necklace? I see you wearing it all the time." Viola asked as the two walked.

Petunia acted as though she didn't hear the question until a screaming sound went off in her head again. "I found it on Boney Island, I took it back as a souvenir." Petunia answered reluctantly, making Viola gasp.

"You got that off Boney Island!? It's supposed to give you a curse if you do take anything off the island!" Viola exclaimed worriedly as the two began to walk faster.

In the distance, Petunia could see Ezekiel and Courtney running towards the exit, which was now only 20 yards away. "Hey! Courtney and Ezekiel are about to win! We have to stop them!" Petunia shouted out, trying to change the subject.

Courtney heard them and turned to face Ezekiel, "Slow them down! I'll go win for us!" Courtney said as Ezekiel stopped running and ran towards Viola and Petunia.

Ezekiel spread out his arms and jumped towards the two girls and knocked them both down. "Sorry ay'e. Just really wanted to win." Ezekiel apologized as he quickly stood back up and ran off.

Courtney ran out the exit where Chris was waiting. "Congratulations Courtney! You just got immunity for tonight's vote!" Chris announced as Courtney stopped running and cheered to herself.

Ezekiel stepped out of the maze clapping, "Way to go ay'e! Now all I have to do is avoid getting voted off ay'e." Ezekiel said as he stood over where Courtney was.

Viola and Petunia stepped out of the maze shortly after, followed by Mimi. "Dang it! I thought I could win..." Mimi said disappointingly as she walked away.

After a few more minutes Han and Cody ran out of the maze. "There was a bear in that maze! What is it with this show and sending bears at me!?" Cody complained tiredly as he caught his breath.

Chris looked at his watch and turned to face everyone. "Okay, Courtney has immunity tonight, so everyone else is up for grabs. I'll see you all at the campfire ceremony tonight!" Chris said as he walked away from everyone as the sun began to set.

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"I can't really decide who to vote for ay'e. I'm friends with almost everyone here. Courtney suggested voting for Lizabeth, so I guess that's who I'll vote for. Lizabeth and I aren't exactly on good terms ay'e."**

 **-Confessional- Han**

 **"Lizabeth is getting my vote tonight. She's a bit mean, and no one else really seems worth voting for."**

 **-Confessional- Lizabeth**

 **"Han. Definitely Han. He's a strong player, and Valor is cool right now, so that leaves Han."**

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"Viola has to go. If she spoils my secret, then I'm doomed."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, all 9 campers had gathered around the campfire. The mood was very tense, since two people were going home tonight. Chris walked up with the tray of 7 marshmallows with a grin on his face. "It's time for tonight's votes! If I call your name, you are safe." Chris said as he grabbed 6 of the marshmallows.

"Courtney, Valor, Cody, Petunia, Mimi, and Ezekiel, you are all safe tonight." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows. Viola, Han, and Lizabeth all eyed the last marshmallow nervously. At this point in the game, there was no guarantee of safety.

Chris held up the final marshmallow up in the air. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...None of you."

Confused expressions went onto everyone's faces as Chris set down the marshmallow. "Yep. There was a tie in votes. 3 for Lizabeth, 3 for Han, and 3 for Viola. Chef!" Chris called out, getting Chef to come over to the podium Chris was standing at.

Chris turned to face Chef and handed him the final marshmallow. "Chef, you decide who gets the final marshmallow tonight based on their performances today." Chris instructed as he took a few steps back. Chris began the dramatic lead in again as Chef decided who to give the marshmallow to. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."

"Viola"

Chef flicked the marshmallow at Viola and the performer caught it happily and popped it into her mouth. "Viola arrived at the maze before you two did, so she passes my inspection!" Chef announced as he walked away.

Lizabeth stood up, "Of course I had to go now! I came so far too. Oh well. Courtney, punch Chef in the stomach for me please." Lizabeth said as she walked away and down the Dock of Shame.

Once Lizabeth was done talking, Han stood up and got the Biography of Chris McLean out of his pocket. "See you guys. Good luck Cody." Han said in a cool voice as he tossed Cody the book.

Cody waved to Han as Lizabeth and Han got on the Boat of Losers. Chef drove the boat away and Chris turned to face the campers. "You are very lucky Viola, but you are still here. All of you get some rest. You'll need it." Chris said as everyone walked away and to their cabins.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Well, now I can cross Han and Lizabeth off the list! Petunia will still be a tricky one to get rid of, but me and Ezekiel can pull it off."**

 **-End Confessional-**

 **I finally got around to eliminating Han! I kept planning to take him out since Junior's chapter, but he really stuck. He was there for the sake of being relatable, and a sign of showing that the tone was still somewhat happy. The gloves are coming off now that it's the final 7. And about Lizabeth, she was a meh character at this point who didn't really contribute anything. At this point I'm only trying to keep characters who have plot left in them. Also, it isn't a Total Drama season without character derailment! I won't say who, but trust me, the character will get derailed, like actual All-Stars levels of derailment. Who do you want to see gone next? Leave your answers in the reviews and have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily, Amanda, Jasmine, Vera, Noah, Lizabeth, Han**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel,** **Viola, Cody, Mimi, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Valor: Han**

 **Courtney: Lizabeth**

 **Ezekiel: Lizabeth**

 **Han: Viola**

 **Cody: Lizabeth**

 **Viola: Han**

 **Lizabeth: Viola**

 **Mimi: Han**

 **Petunia: Viola**


	18. That's Off the Chain!

The camera turns on to Chris riding down the Dock of Shame on a bike with trading cards in the spokes. He stopped the bike and took off the sunglasses he had on. The footage from the last episode began to play as Chris began the usual recap. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the campers navigated a garden maze that went a expected, with Courtney winning the challenge. Tensions rose between Viola and Petunia after the discovery of the fact that Petunia got her necklace off Boney Island! Han and Lizabeth went home after a tiebreaker from Chef, in a rather intense elimination ceremony. Are you ready to see the most dramatic elimination ceremony tonight? Then stick around for Total, Drama, All Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the girls' cabin where Mimi was still sitting on her bunk playing on her Gameguy as she always did. Courtney had just woken up and rubbed her eyes before yawning. "Whew! That was a good sleep! Good morning Mimi." Courtney said as she got off of her bunk and did a few stretches.

Mimi just nodded her head and continued playing. "Really Mimi? You got to put that down and focus on the game. You're on your own. That thing will end you I swear." Courtney said as she finished stretching.

Mimi ignored Courtney and continued playing. Courtney decided not to get mad at Mimi and just left the cabin. Petunia hopped down off of her bunk and did the same thing, ignoring Mimi entirely and moving on.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Mimi is beginning to get on my nerves. She's acts as though she's supposed to have gotten this far! I'm still taking her to the finale though, I still want an easy win."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Petunia walked out of the cabin where Cody was waiting for her. "Hey Petunia! Did you sleep well?" Cody asked.

Petunia nodded her head and walked past Cody. "I slept fine. Leave me alone." Petunia said coldly as she headed for the mess hall.

Cody followed after Petunia and walked into the mess hall right after her. "What's wrong Petunia? You seem a bit off today." Cody asked as he and Petunia got their breakfast, which was the usual cold gray slop.

They both sat down and began to eat the slop slowly. "I'm just fine Cody. Viola has just been bugging me for a bit. She's been bullying me for almost no reason it seems." Petunia answered as she took another spoonful of slop.

Cody was a bit confused why Viola would mess with Petunia, but he bought the lie and put his hand on Petunia's shoulder. "It's fine. We can just vote her off tonight. We'll just get Courtney and Ezekiel on our side and we can vote her off." Cody suggested.

Petunia tried not smile as she sat up straight and turned to Cody. "That just might work. I'll take care of it. You just get immunity alright?" Petunia said with a soft smile on her face.

Cody nodded his head, "Of course. I'll try and get immunity, but I'm not too sure if I can do that. I'll still try though." Cody answered as he took another bit of slop and ate it.

Courtney and Ezekiel entered the mess hall together and sat down near Valor with their food. "So are you two a thing now?" Valor asked jokingly as she took a bite of slop.

Courtney shot Valor a glare and went back to eating. Ezekiel ignored the question and kept eating. "We aren't a thing ay'e. We're just friends." Ezekiel said bluntly, making Courtney's anger disappear.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Ezekiel is pretty cool about those kinds of comments. He's right, we are just friends, but I wish we were a thing. No, wait! I didn't say that!"  
**

 **-End Confessional-**

Viola had entered the mess hall last and got her food quickly. She then sat down near Mimi and began to eat. "So Mimi, do you have any plans for the game?" Viola asked, trying to start up a conversation.

Mimi stopped playing on her Gameguy and looked up at Viola. For a second Mimi thought she had heard Noah talking to her, but was disappointed that it was just Viola. "I don't really have any plans. Whatever happens happens." Mimi answered as she went back to playing on her Gameguy.

Viola smirked a small bit. She knew that Mimi was just lost on what to do. She was just too afraid to admit it. "You need a plan for the game. If you don't have one, then you get voted off! Courtney and Ezekiel teamed up, Cody and Petunia teamed up. The only reason Valor is still here is because of her physical abilities." Viola said.

Mimi ate a spoonful of slop and gave her comeback to Viola, "So what about you?" Mimi asked with a grin on her face.

Viola hadn't thought of that. "Well, I'll be fine. You aren't athletic though, so I'm a bit worried." Viola replied before eating another spoonful of slop.

Chris entered the mess hall with a bike helmet on his head. "Good morning campers! Are you ready for today's challenge?" Chris asked. Everyone raised their hand this time.

Chris smiled at the sight of all seven hands. "Great! Because today you will all be making bikes and racing them!" Chris announced, explaining the bike helmet on his head.

Cody and Valor got a bit excited at the idea of this challenge. Cody never really got to ride a bike, and Valor just wanted a bike. "Follow me to the arts and crafts tent, formerly known as Chef's garage!" Chris said as he left the mess hall with everyone following him.

The arts and crafts tent was on the beach and there was a pile of bike parts next to it. "These are your supplies for today's challenge. You have to make your bike within the next hour or else you won't be able to participate in the challenge, which means no immunity for you!" Chris announced as he pointed to the pile of parts.

Chris looked down and pressed a few buttons on his watch, "Your hour starts now! Get building!" Chris announced as he walked away from the pile and back to the mess hall.

Cody and Petunia grabbed a bunch of parts from the pile and sorted them out. "Okay, you build our bikes, and I'll take care of Courtney and Ezekiel." Petunia said as she got up and walked away.

Courtney and Ezekiel were building their bikes when Petunia walked up to them with a sad expression on her face. "Hey Courtney. Hey Ezekiel." Petunia said in a depressed tone.

Ezekiel stopped building and looked up for a second, "What's wrong Petunia?" Ezekiel asked.

Petunia pretended to wipe a tear from her eye and looked up at Ezekiel. "It's just... Viola has been bullying me for a while now and it's really bugging me." Petunia explained before putting her head down.

Courtney was a bit confused, while Ezekiel just gave a soft smile, "Don't worry ay'e. We'll both help you vote her off." Ezekiel said as he went back to building.

Petunia smiled as well, "Really? Thanks!" Petunia thanked as she walked back over to Cody.

Cody looked up at Petunia with a surprised face, "Wow, that was quick. Did you get them to vote for Viola?" Cody asked he screwed in a screw on the bike.

Petunia nodded her head and helped out Cody with the bikes, "Yeah. It was too easy." Petunia answered, before feeling a throbbing pain in her head.

Petunia got up and began to walk away. "I-I need to take a quick break. I'll be right back." Petunia said as she put her hand on her head and walked away.

Once she reached a good spot to rest, Petunia laid down on the ground and closed her eyes. "I'm coming for you Petunia." Petunia said to herself as she fell asleep.

Inside of Petunia's head, the real Petunia was chained to a ball and pounding on a wall that seemed like a brain. Suddenly, out of thin air, a person that looked similar to Petunia, only with red hair and red eyes instead of blue hair and eyes, appeared right in front of Petunia. "Boney! Let me out of here already!" Petunia begged as she tried to run at Boney, but couldn't because of the ball.

Boney laughed evilly as she walked up to Petunia. "Let's face it, you aren't getting out of here ever. I'm in control until someone else takes or breaks the statue. But that won't happen will it?" Boney laughed as she made a ball appear out of thin air.

Boney grabbed the ball and attached it to another chain on Petunia's other leg. "There you go, that'll keep you busy for a while." Boney said as she stepped away from Petunia.

Petunia struggled to move, but couldn't and Boney laughed at this. "Don't worry, you won't have to do much. Just sit there and be a good host." Boney said as she faded away.

Back in the real world, Petunia woke back up and laughed evilly. "That will keep her busy for sure. Back to the challenge now, Cody should have finished with the bikes." Petunia said to herself as she stood up and began to walk back to the beach.

Back at the beach, Cody had finished both his and Petunia's bikes. Cody's bike was a simple green wooden bike, while Petunia's had a small motor on it to help it go fast. Petunia walked up to Cody and gave him a smile of approval. "Nice job Codemeister. I'm assuming the motor bike is mine?" Petunia said as she walked over to the motor bike.

Cody nodded his head, "Yeah, the motor bike is yours. I'll hold everyone else off with my bike." Cody answered as he sat down on his bike.

Chris came back just a few seconds later and got ready to look at everyone's bikes, "Let's see whose bikes are raring to go!" Chris announced as he started with Cody and Petunia's bikes.

"These bikes are pretty decent. You two can move on to the race." Chris said as he walked away, while Cody and Petunia high fived.

Chris walked over to Valor's bike which was a lazy mix of bike parts all thrown together that barely held up. "You can race with that, but don't count on it winning." Chris said as he walked away.

Chris walked up to Mimi, who hadn't finished her bike. "Mimi, you lost today's challenge for not finishing your bike in time, go sit out until the challenge is over." Chris said as Mimi got up and walked away.

Courtney and Ezekiel's bikes were very similar. Both bikes were lightweight and a solid color. Courtney's bike was red and Ezekiel's was blue. They were standard bikes that looked like they were straight from a store. "These bikes are decent, but not anything special. You can race." Chris said as he walked away from the two.

Viola's bike was a rainbow patterned bike with streamer handlebars. It had a motor in the back like Petunia's and Chris clapped a few times. "Colorful, yet race approved. Good luck." Chris said he walked away and in front of everyone at a distance.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"It sucks not having a bike, but I just suck at making stuff like that, how can you blame me?"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris held up a pistol as everyone got ready to take off. "First one to make it back here wins immunity! Ready..." Chris began as his finger slid onto the trigger. "GO!" Chris shouted as he fired, making everyone start riding immediately.

Viola and Petunia both held up the lead with their motor bikes, getting no other competition near them. "You are going down tonight. Just watch." Petunia said as she pressed a button on her bike, making it speed up ahead of Viola.

The rest of the race remained very unchanged throughout itself. Petunia stayed in 1st, Viola stayed in 2nd, and everyone else fluctuated. On the last leg however, nothing changed actually. Petunia was still in first laughing evilly to herself. "Yes! I got it! This was such an easy win!" Petunia cheered as she crossed the finish line.

Chris blew his air horn once Petunia crossed the finish line. "Petunia wins the challenge! You now have immunity tonight, so have fun with that. Now we wait for everyone else." Chris said as Petunia parked her bike.

Viola arrived shortly after Petunia with an angry expression on her face. Petunia had won, and that was a very bad thing. Everyone else arrived around five minutes after Viola with a similar reaction to Petunia winning, except for Cody. Chris turned to everyone once they all had arrived and parked their bikes. "That was a short challenge, but Petunia wins, so she has immunity tonight! The rest of you are on the chopping block so good luck! See you at the campfire ceremony tonight!" Chris announced as he got on a golf cart and drove away.

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"Hey, what is it with people and bullying Petunia? First Noah, then Viola! Not cool ay'e."**

 **-Confessional- Viola**

 **"I'm doomed already because of Petunia. I should have told them about the necklace when I had the chance. Anyway, I'm voting for Valor, she's still a physical threat."**

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"The pieces are falling into place now. Viola shouldn't have snooped around where she shouldn't have been."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, everyone had gathered around the campfire ceremony. The mood wasn't as tense as last time, but there still was a tense atmosphere. Chris walked up to the podium with a tray of 6 marshmallows in his hand and looked at the campers. "You know the drill. I call your name, you get a marshmallow." Chris said as he grabbed 5 of the marshmallows.

"Courtney, Mimi, Cody, Ezekiel, and Petunia, you are all safe." Chris said as he tossed the five their marshmallows. Both Valor and Viola exchanged glances. Valor had a more determined look on her face, while Viola had a more calm and accepting face.

Chris held up the final marshmallow and got ready to toss it. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Valor."

Chris tossed the final marshmallow to Valor and she happily caught it. Viola stood up and began to walk away without a word. She was going to reveal the truth about Petunia, but she felt that they had to find out on their own. Viola stopped and did come up with something to say. "Hey Mimi. Don't worry to much about the future. Like you said, whatever happens happens. See you." Viola said as she walked down the Dock of Shame and got into the Boat of Losers.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Now I can take Viola off the chart. I found a spot to take out Petunia, but I won't say yet. I'll leave that up to you."**

 **-End Confessional-**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. Eliminating Viola wasn't easy, but she had to go at some point. I'm not sure if I'll regret letting the Petunia arc continue. I've got the elimination order all planned out pretty much, so that's a thing. I don't have much to say, other than leave your opinions in the reviews and have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily, Amanda, Jasmine, Vera, Noah, Lizabeth, Han, Viola**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel,** **Cody, Mimi, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Valor: Courtney**

 **Courtney: Viola**

 **Ezekiel: Viola**

 **Viola: Valor**

 **Cody: Viola**

 **Mimi: Valor**

 **Petunia: Viola**


	19. The Aqua-Kill Course

The camera turns on to Chris standing on the Dock of Shame with a cane in his right hand. He began the recap without any hesitation this time. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the campers built some bikes to race. Petunia had an unfair advantage over everyone else and easily won the challenge. Viola was voted off after Petunia spread a few rumors around. Who will go home tonight? Find out right here on Total, Drama, All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the boys' cabin where Cody was reading through the biography, which was over 1,000 pages long by the way, while Ezekiel was putting on his shoes. "It's just the two of us now for the boys. I'm surprised you made it this far Zeke." Cody said as he continued reading.

Ezekiel finished tying the laces on his shoes and looked up at Cody, "Yeah, I'm pretty surprised too. I got out first every other season I was on." Ezekiel said as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

Cody agreed there with that fact. "So I heard you and Courtney were a thing. Is that true?" Cody asked, trying to hide a grin.

Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders, "We're just friends ay'e. Nothing special. I don't know how Courtney thinks of it, but I see it as just a friendship." Ezekiel said as he began to walk out of the cabin.

Cody snickered a little bit at this. It was pretty obvious that the two liked each other at this point. "Good luck with Courtney then. She's a bit tricky to hang around with." Cody said as he hopped off his bunk and followed Ezekiel out of the cabin.

In the girls' cabin, Valor was doing her daily warm up stretches while Courtney jotted down notes on her chart. Mimi was sitting on her bunk playing on her Gameguy, and Petunia tidying up her bunk. "Congrats to you three on getting to the final 6 with me. I'm impressed with all of you, except Valor, I expected her to get this far." Courtney congratulated.

Valor high fived Courtney before going back to her warm ups. "You said it. Although it feels a bit empty around here. Hardly anyone left. No one has to sleep on the floor." Valor said as she finished her warm ups.

As Valor grabbed a bottle of water and began to drink it, Petunia finished tidying up her bunk and hopped down. "Yeah, it's been a long journey to get this far in the game. It is a little lonely though." Petunia said as she began to walk out of the cabin.

Valor nodded her head and jogged out of the cabin right after Petunia. Mimi stood up on her bunk and walked out the cabin as well, still looking down at her Gameguy. Courtney finished her chart for now and placed it under her pillow once everyone left.

Everyone went in the mess hall at around the same time and got their breakfast, which was really salty french fries. "I put extra salt on my fries sometimes, but this is a bit much." Cody said as he grabbed his tray.

Chef pounded his fist on the counter, "Do you not want the food boy!? I can take it back!" Chef yelled, making Cody jump and run to a table to sit down.

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"Amidst everything else that has been going on in this competition, I forgot that Chef hates just about everyone, except DJ, maybe Blainley too."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Cody was sitting down at table eating the salty french fries, while trying to shake some of the salt off without Chef noticing. Valor sat down next to him with her fries and laughed a little bit, "I saw that. Chef is so harsh isn't he?" Valor asked jokingly as she took a bite of a fry, only to spit it out instantly.

Petunia sat down on the other side of Cody and ate her fries no problem. Cody started to eat his once most of the salt on his were gone soon after Petunia. Courtney and Ezekiel entered the mess hall together and got their food. They sat down at a different table and began to eat their fries after getting some of the salt off. "Courtney acts like she isn't into him. It's like that with every boy it seems." Valor said as she watched the two talk back and forth.

Ezekiel was eating his fries more quickly compared to Courtney. "So Ezekiel, who do you think we should vote off next? The choices are getting quite narrow." Courtney asked as she ate one of the fries.

Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really plan on who to get rid of, so he didn't have an answer for Courtney. "I don't know ay'e. You are better at making these decisions than I am." Ezekiel responded before eating a few more fries.

Courtney was a little disappointed that Ezekiel couldn't come up with an answer, but it was fine. "I suggest that we vote off Valor, she is a huge physical threat and pretty soon no one will be able to stop her." Courtney suggested as she ate another fry.

Even though the fries were really salty, once most of the salt was taken off, the fries were actually pretty good. Everyone finished their fries within a few minutes, which actually brought a small smile to Chef's face. "I see that my cooking is getting a little respect!" Chef said as he scrubbed a plate for two seconds.

Chris entered the mess hall just after Chef finished "washing" the dishes and took out a clipboard. "Good morning campers! It's time for today's challenge! You've outlasted everyone else here, and now you are all in the home stretch! Today is our beach themed challenge, so get your swimsuits on and meet me at the beach in one hour!" Chris announced as he opened the door and let everyone out of the mess hall.

Everyone headed to their cabins to get their swimsuits on. Mimi went through her bag, only to remember that Vera had burned everything. Mimi had already taken everything off and reached to put her clothes back on, but Petunia grabbed them. "Hey! Give them back!" Mimi shouted as she tried to grab them.

Petunia laughed at Mimi and ripped the clothes in half. "No! Why would you do that?!" Mimi yelled as she covered herself with her hands.

Petunia began to walk out the cabin door as she turned to face Mimi, "It was an accident! You should have packed more!" Petunia apologized sarcastically as she left the cabin, leaving Mimi completely bare with nothing to wear.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"I see what Noah meant now by watch for eels. It's Petunia! She is such a jerk, probably the reason Noah got voted off! I miss him so much, I loved him, but I never got to tell him."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Mimi poked her head out of her cabin to make sure no one was there and ran off into the woods. "If Petunia will rip everything I have, then I can make my own." Mimi thought to herself as she ran through the woods.

Once Mimi was deep enough, she found a vine that was big enough to go around her waist. She tied a bunch of leaves to it for cover and did the same for her chest, covering it with a somewhat smaller vine. "A perfect fit, we'll see how Petunia thinks about this!" Mimi though as she stood up and ran back out of the woods.

Mimi was the last one to arrive at the beach and Petunia frowned a little bit, since her attempt to humiliate Mimi failed. "I thought I said swimsuits, but that works I guess." Chris said as he and almost everyone else looked over at Mimi with confused looks.

Chef drove up to where everyone was with his buggy and got off. He handed six tracking devices to Chris and drove away while laughing. Chris walked up to everyone one by one and attached a tracking device to their wrists and strapped them on. "If you try to take those off, you'll get electrocuted. It may be funny for me, but it'll really hurt for you!" Chris warned before laughing a bit to himself.

Cody itched his wrist a little bit since the tracking device was a little bit tight. "Hey, can you adjust these things? It's pretty tight." Cody asked as he tried to move the device, only to get shocked briefly.

Valor raised her hand to ask a question, "Hey Chris, why did we need our swimsuits?" Valor asked. Chris laughed a bit and pointed to an obstacle course that was set up on the water.

Chef drove back to the beach in a speedboat this time carrying a meatball bazooka. "That's where today's challenge comes in! You'll be doing an obstacle course set up above the water! The first person to reach the final platform and grab the flag wins immunity for tonight! While you are trying to reach the platform, Chef will be firing meatballs at you! If you fall, you have to start all over again! Good luck!" Chris said as he walked over to Chef's speedboat and got in.

Chris got ready to blow his whistle when Petunia leaned over to Cody. "You stall them. I'll get immunity for us." Petunia said as she got ready to run onto the course. Cody nodded his head and got ready to block everyone once Chris blew the whistle.

Chris blew the whistle and handed a monitor to Chef to show him the exact locations of everyone. "GO!" Chris shouted as everyone began to run onto the first platform.

Cody ran in front of everyone except Petunia and tripped them easily, making them all slip into the water. Petunia laughed as she watched them all fall and gave a thumbs up to Cody. "You're dead Cody! You hear me!? You are going down!" Courtney shouted as she swam back to shore.

Petunia arrived at the first obstacle, which was a set of swinging pendulums while walking on a small beam. Cody caught up to Petunia and tried to figure out how to get past the pendulums. "I'll go first. You stay and stall them." Petunia said as she began to slowly walk across the beam.

Cody watched, while turning back every few seconds to make sure no one was coming. "Be careful!" Cody warned nervously as he turned around to see Valor running in their direction.

Petunia turned around after hearing Cody and got distracted, causing her to get hit by a pendulum and being knocked into water. Cody began to walk on the beam once Petunia fell and tried to rush through it as quick as possible. Petunia took a gasp for air and then glared at Cody. "When I get back up there, we will have a little talk about teamwork!" Petunia said coldly to Cody as she swam back to shore.

By the time Courtney and Ezekiel had arrived at the pendulums, Cody had already made it to the other side and Valor was halfway across. Courtney stepped onto the beam in a hurry and began to walk quickly. "Hurry up Zeke! We don't have any time to waste!" Courtney said as she walked, avoiding the pendulums in the process.

Ezekiel got on the beam soon after Courtney and began to walk at a fast pace as well. When Mimi arrived at the pendulums, Ezekiel and Courtney were halfway across the beam. "I can't let them win! I need to stop Cody!" Mimi thought to herself as she climbed up onto the beam that the pendulums were hanging from and began to run across that.

Courtney looked up and saw Mimi running above her and shook her fist. "Hey! You can't do that you cheater!" Courtney yelled as she watched Mimi hop down and get ahead of the two.

Cody was the first to arrive at the next obstacle, which was a set of blocks that came out of the ground up and down. Valor caught up to Cody and looked at the blocks for a few seconds before running at them, attempting to jump over all of them without dealing with the blocks. "See you sucker!" Valor taunted as she landed about midway through the set of blocks.

Cody began to run after Valor, waiting for the blocks to go down before running them. He was going a bit slow, but he would be fine. Chef drove up to the obstacle and aimed his bazooka. He looked at the monitor to confirm who he was aiming for and pulled the trigger on the bazooka. "Eat this turds!" Chef yelled as a giant meatball was sent out of the bazooka and towards Cody and Valor.

Cody saw the meatball coming towards him and ducked immediately. The meatball went over him and hit Valor square in the face, making her fall over onto a block. "What the heck?! Is this supposed to be a meatball!?" Valor shouted as she tried to stand up.

Valor wasn't able to stand up because the block she was on kept throwing her off balance and stopping her every time. Cody ran past Valor hopping over block by block with a smirk on his face. "See you sucker!" Cody taunted as he reached the end of the set of blocks.

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"Well played Cody, well played. I'll get you back someday."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Once Cody had left the blocks, Mimi arrived running as fast as she could, which was almost as fast as Valor. Valor began to stand up once Mimi had run past her. "You go wild girl!" Valor shouted in reference to what Mimi was wearing.

Mimi stopped running and kicked Valor in the stomach. "Shut up. I'm sick of you and everyone else's crap." Mimi said in annoyance as Valor fell to the ground.

Mimi ran off and past the blocks as Courtney and Ezekiel arrived. Courtney ignored Valor on the ground and moved on while Ezekiel stopped. "Hey, you okay ay'e?" Ezekiel asked as he helped Valor up.

Valor nodded her head and took her hands off of her stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Valor answered as she regained her balance and stepped off of the block.

"That's good ay'e, I thought- OW!" Ezekiel shouted as a meatball was shot at his face, knocking him down.

Ezekiel moaned in pain as Valor ran off of the blocks and to the next obstacle. "H-Hey! Valor!" Ezekiel shouted out as he reached his hand out.

Valor turned back to face Ezekiel and kept running, "Sorry Zeke! But I really need that immunity!" Valor shouted back as she ran off.

Petunia ran past Ezekiel soon after and stepped on his back as she did so. "Oops! I didn't see you losing there!" Petunia said in a fake apologetic voice.

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"Man, I just can't get a break ay'e. Well, I sort of have the- no, even I know I shouldn't mention it ay'e."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Cody arrived at the final obstacle, which was a large gap between the platform he was standing on and the next platform. In the gap there were a bunch of ropes hanging from a beam high up. "So I just swing my way to the other end? Easy." Cody said to himself as he grabbed onto one of the ropes.

As Cody swung onto one of the ropes, Mimi arrived and grabbed on quickly. "I'm coming for you Cody!" Mimi said as she swung over to the same rope Cody was on.

Cody kept jumping and grabbing onto the ropes as Mimi kept following him at the same pace. Cody almost reached the other platform when Mimi gotten onto his rope and grabbed onto his leg, making him fall down. Cody held on to Mimi's leg as she kicked at him. "Let go!" Mimi shouted as she continued to kick.

Cody held on, dragging both of them down the rope as Mimi continued to try and get him off. Courtney had arrived at the ropes already and was half way to the final platform when Cody noticed her. "Look up! Courtney is right there!" Cody shouted out, getting Mimi to look up and notice Courtney.

It was too late for either of them to do anything about it as Chef fired a meatball at Courtney, but Courtney slid down a rope to where Mimi would get hit instead, which is exactly what happened. "Dang it Cody! I could have won!" Mimi yelled as she splashed a bunch of water at his face and swam off.

Courtney climbed back up on her rope and jumped onto the final platform. "I did it! I won! Eat it Cody!" Courtney cheered to herself as she grabbed the flag.

Valor arrived at the ropes and got ready to swing, only to see that Courtney had already gotten the flag. "I lost again. I am so dead now." Valor said to herself as Petunia arrived as well, having a similar reaction to seeing Courtney win.

Chris got out his megaphone and delivered the news through it. "Courtney has won the challenge! The rest of you, change out of your swimsuits and meet me at the campfire tonight!" Chris announced as he and Chef sped off back to the island.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"I can't believe I actually won that! Anyway, Cody has to go. He and Petunia are getting too powerful."**

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"Mimi. Cody told me what happened. I already hated the little brat."**

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"Sorry Cody, but you practically earned the vote right there for grabbing my leg."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, everyone except Mimi had changed and had gathered around the campfire as Chris arrived with a tray of 5 marshmallows. Everyone except Courtney and Petunia were nervous. Ezekiel was always nervous at the elimination ceremonies, Mimi and Cody both were worried about where Courtney and Ezekiel's votes went, and Valor was aware that the others knew she was a threat. Chris chuckled to himself as he watched the six camper's behaviors. "Tonight was a close vote. If I call your name, you are safe." Chris said as he grabbed four of the marshmallows.

"Courtney, Petunia, Valor, and Ezekiel, none of you received votes tonight, so enjoy your marshmallows." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows. Mimi and Cody both stared up nervously at the final marshmallow as Chris raised it up. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Cody."

Chris tossed the marshmallow to Cody, who happily caught it. Mimi was in a mix of shock and disbelief at the same time. "Bye bye Mimi. Should have teamed up with me." Petunia said as Mimi stood up and began to walk away. No one really said anything to her, not even Ezekiel. No goodbye or anything. Mimi walked down the Dock of Shame and pulled out her Gameguy as Chef drove her away on the Boat of Losers.

Chris looked back at the five campers and smiled, "Congrats to you five for making it this far. The final five is certainly not easy to reach. Get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow's challenge. It will be even tougher than today!" Chris said as the final five walked away from the campfire.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Well, I guess I can't take Mimi to the finale with me anymore. Ezekiel will do. He'd probably let me win!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

 **Sorry this one took so long. I had scrapped the entire original document because it was a bit unsatisfying. Cody was originally going to go because Mimi joined with Petunia and the two, along with Courtney and Ezekiel voted him off. But I decided that it wouldn't really work, since it would leave the final five as 4 girls and Ezekiel, which is worse balance than TDROTI's finale. So Mimi seemed about right. She was never good to begin with at challenges, but I felt that I cut her plot with Marx in Jet Plane abruptly short with him dumping her, so I gave her some love in this fic and let her place 6th. Coming up next is the usual Total Drama character derailment, so be prepared for that! Have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily, Amanda, Jasmine, Vera, Noah, Lizabeth, Han, Viola, Mimi**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Courtney, Ezekiel, Cody, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Valor: Mimi**

 **Courtney: Cody**

 **Ezekiel: Mimi**

 **Cody: Mimi**

 **Mimi: Cody**

 **Petunia: Mimi**


	20. Sundae Muddy Sundae

The camera turns on to Chris arriving at the Dock of Shame on a speedboat with a grin on his face. Footage from the previous episode began to play as Chris began the recap. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the final six went through the Aqua-Kill Course, which really pushed some to their limits! Especially Mimi, who almost won had it not been for Cody holding her down. Courtney took the win and Mimi was voted off, making the final six the final five! Who will make it four? Find out right here on Total, Drama, All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the girls' cabin where Valor was doing her warm ups and Courtney was jotting down notes on her chart. Petunia was pretending to be asleep while the two did their normal routine. "What do you think Chris has in store for us today?" Valor asked as she sat down on her bunk.

Courtney shrugged her shoulders and continued writing on her chart. "I dunno, but it is going to be harder than yesterday for sure." Courtney responded, trying to hide a smile.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"The challenge is going to be harder today for sure! But I have everything planned out on my chart. If I can get Valor on our side, we can vote out Cody and then pick off Petunia. After that, Ezekiel and I will take out Valor and split the money!"**

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"It's the final five and the second immunity idol hasn't come up yet, which concerns me since I don't have it. My guess is that Courtney found it and is trying to hide it from the rest of us."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Valor left the cabin as Courtney continued writing. Once Valor was gone, Courtney hid the chart underneath her pillow and left soon after. Once Courtney had left, Petunia opened her eyes and reached under Courtney's pillow and pulled out the chart. "Gotcha. Cody goes today? I disagree." Petunia said to herself as she put the chart in her pocket and walked out of the cabin.

Cody and Ezekiel were both already in the mess hall eating breakfast, which was the usual gray slop, when the three girls arrived and got their food. "Hey Courtney." Ezekiel said as he waved at Courtney, who waved right back with a smile.

Valor sat down next to Ezekiel and began to eat the slop almost as fast as Ezekiel was eating it. "How you two manage to eat that stuff still confuses me. It's Chef's cooking for crying out loud!" Cody said, before ducking under a knife that was thrown at him by Chef.

Petunia sat down and got Courtney's chart out of her pocket. "I thought I should return this to you Courtney, you left it in the cabin." Petunia said as she placed the chart face up on the table for everyone to see.

Ezekiel grabbed it and read it, before putting his head down and sighing, "You were planning on taking Mimi to the finale... and me going second last ay'e. Not cool." Ezekiel said as he handed the chart to Valor.

Valor read through the chart as well and glared at Courtney, who was getting really nervous. "This is low, even for you Courtney!" Valor shouted as she crumpled up the chart and threw it at Courtney's face.

Courtney ripped up the chart and tried to apologize, "It's not what it looks like! That chart meant nothing! Really!" Courtney tried to explain as Petunia got an evil grin on her face.

Valor got up and stormed out of the mess hall while Ezekiel got up and sat at a different table. "Nice one Courtney. You lost them all in a matter of seconds." Petunia said as Courtney put her head down.

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"That was just... mean ay'e. I really thought we had something between us. I guess not ay'e. I still won't vote her off, she is still part of the reason I've gotten this far."**

 **-End Confessional-**

As Petunia and Cody began to leave the table, Chris turned on the loudspeaker and began to yell into it. "Attention all campers! Please report to the craft services tent for today's challenge!" Chris announced.

Petunia and Cody began to jog to the craft services tent while Courtney got up and walked, trying to find a way to fix this. Ezekiel walked faster, ignoring Courtney with a blank expression on his face. Valor ran past Courtney and tripped her, laughing in the process. "See you at the tent sucker!" Valor teased as she ran.

At the tent, Chris had five bowls laid out on a table. Valor was the first to arrive and grabbed a bowl. "Hold your horses, we still need to wait for everyone else." Chris said as he took the bowl out of Valor's hands and placed it back on the table.

Once everyone else arrived, Chris passed out bowls to everyone and got out his clipboard. "Just by looking at your faces, I can tell that this is gonna be a good episode." Chris said as he noticed the depressed face on Ezekiel and the angry look on Valor's face.

Cody looked at his bowl, making sure it wasn't booby trapped by Chris. "So, what's the challenge Chris?" Cody asked as he stopped inspecting the bowl and looked up at Chris again.

Chris snapped his fingers and two interns showed up, the first one was Cole from previous episodes, and the other was Gwen, but in a red intern shirt. "Hey Gwen! I didn't think I'd see you again! How have you been?" Cody asked with a big smile on his face.

Gwen rolled her eyes and ignored Cody, but was a bit surprised to see Ezekiel standing with the group, "You made it this far? I'm actually impressed. Can I go home already?" Gwen asked Chris.

Chris shook his head, "No Gwen, it's in your contract. Anyway, today's challenge is an ice cream hunt to make a sundae! You won't be eating it of course, the interns will be eating the sundaes! On your bowls, the locations of all of the ingredients are written down so you can find them. The first person to have an intern finish eating their sundae gets immunity for tonight!" Chris explained as everyone looked down at their bowls and read the locations.

Chris took out a pistol and got ready to fire it up into the air. "Ready... GO!" Chris shouted as he fired a bullet into the air, not hitting anything for once.

Everyone took off to the first location which was the top of the cliff that was now covered in ice and snow. Everyone got separated from each other in the woods on the way there and Cody went off camera. Courtney was running as fast as she could, knowing full well that immunity was a requirement for this challenge. "I can't believe Petunia would do that! What a jerk!" Courtney thought to herself as she ran.

Ezekiel was walking by himself, still bummed out, not even trying to win the challenge. Valor caught up with Ezekiel and patted him on the back, "I know it hurts, but she was just using you." Valor said, trying to make Ezekiel feel better.

Ezekiel looked up at Valor and his frown faded. "I know ay'e. I just thought we had something, I liked her a lot. We went off on a bad start, but we got better, so I just... don't know what to say ay'e." Ezekiel said with a sad tone still present in his voice.

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"I need to get Ezekiel on my side, like now. Petunia and Cody have the right idea, and they need to be stopped."**

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **(The camera shows Cody with an arm cast and a black eye) "Had I known that the bears were still here, I would just stuck to the long way around to the cliff."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Petunia was walking by herself, pulling at her hair in an attempt to get the voices to stop. "I should be relaxing now, Courtney lost, it's pretty obvious at this point." Petunia said to herself as she casually walked.

Courtney was the first to reach the cliff of snow and began to climb to the top. "Geez, does Chris have an ice machine up there or something?" Courtney asked as she continued climbing.

"Yeah, there probably is one making all this snow." Cody answered as he caught up to Courtney. His clothes were torn a bit and he had scratches all over him.

Courtney got to the top of the cliff and took three scoops of ice cream from a snowman made of ice cream. "See you at the finish line Cody!" Courtney said as she ran back to the cliff and slid down the snow and down the hill.

Cody got his scoops and chased after Courtney with his ice cream. "I'll see YOU at the finish line Courtney!" Cody shouted at her as he slid down the hill.

Ezekiel and Valor were climbing up the hill when Courtney slid past them, followed by Cody shortly after. "We can't let her win! Hurry!" Valor yelled as she and Ezekiel began to speed up their pace.

Once Courtney reached the bottom of the hill, she looked at her bowl and read the next ingredient spot. "Chef's kitchen. This is the exact same as last time!" Courtney pointed out as she ran back into the woods to head back to camp.

Cody reached the bottom just after Courtney and took off into the woods as well. "Petunia is gonna kill me if I let her win, literally." Cody said to himself as he ran.

A certain bear stopped Cody in his tracks however, getting ready for a second round of attacking. "Oh hey fella! Want some ice cream?" Cody offered, trying not to pee his pants.

The bear only roared back at him, making Cody take off in the wrong direction. "Why do you do this to me life!?" Cody yelled as he ran from the bear.

Courtney arrived at the mess hall, only to see Chef with a giant butcher knife in his right hand. "Hey Chef, that's a nice knife you got there..." Courtney began to stutter as Chef snarled at Courtney.

The chocolate sauce was in the kitchen, so Courtney had to get past Chef if she wanted to get the chocolate sauce. "You won't be getting into MY kitchen missy!" Chef shouted as he began to chase Courtney with his knife.

Valor and Ezekiel entered the mess hall to see Chef chasing Courtney back and forth. "This is our chance! Get the chocolate sauce!" Valor whispered as she and Ezekiel rushed into the kitchen.

Courtney saw them and pointed at the two, "Look! They got in your kitchen!" Courtney exclaimed, making Chef stop and turn his focus to them, giving Courtney the chance to run into the kitchen and get her chocolate sauce.

Chef burst into the kitchen, only to see that Courtney was the only one in there and that Valor and Ezekiel had already left the kitchen and were heading for the last ingredient. "Hey Cheffie, but I've gotta go!" Courtney said as she ran out the back door and ran after the two, leaving Chef in a foul mood, getting even more enraged, causing him to throw his knife at the wall.

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"I gave up at this challenge, I never really tried to begin with to be honest, since I set up Courtney quite easily."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Valor and Ezekiel arrived at the final ingredient, which was just a bowl of cherries over a pit of toxic waste. "This is really dangerous! But we can still win!" Valor said as she began to grab a few cherries.

Ezekiel nodded his head and got his cherries, "Yeah ay'e. Just, don't vote off Courtney. Petunia is the real threat ay'e." Ezekiel said as he placed the cherries on his sundae.

Courtney ran by the pit of waste and shook her head, "I know this time that it's a trap! Can't fool me twice Chris!" Courtney shouted as she ran past the pit and to the craft services tent.

Valor's eyes widened as she saw Courtney run by. "No! She's gonna win!" Valor shouted as she and Ezekiel ran after her. Ezekiel cheered a bit quietly for Courtney.

Courtney arrived at the tent and put the sundae bowl into Gwen's hands, along with a spoon. "Eat it! I deserve this victory!" Courtney said as Gwen began to eat the sundae.

Chris stepped out of the tent and stopped Gwen. "Not so fast, you forgot to get the cherry on top! Go back and get them!" Chris said as he took the bowl from Gwen's hands and gave it back to Courtney.

Courtney gasped as Valor arrived with her sundae. She handed it and a spoon to Cole, "I still have a shot at this! Take that Courtney!" Valor taunted as Courtney ran back to the pit.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"I thought Chris said we were supposed to just skip the final ingredient! That's what he said last time!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Cole ate the sundae rather quickly while Gwen ate Ezekiel's sundae. "I'm not going to get any diseases from eating this right? Just making sure since Ezekiel touched it." Gwen asked as she winced a little bit as she ate it.

Chris shook his head, "Don't worry, he hasn't been picking his nose this season." Chris said with a smirk on his face, making Gwen even more uneasy.

Cole finished Valor's sundae and handed the bowl to Chris. "Valor is our winner of today's challenge! She has immunity, so the rest of you are up for grabs tonight! See you then!" Chris announced as Courtney arrived.

Courtney was speechless that Valor had won, and began to eat her own sundae to relieve her stress. "Guys... please! Don't vote me off!" Courtney begged.

Valor crossed her arms, "How do we know you won't turn your back on us again?" Valor asked in suspicion.

Gwen walked up to the group and threw in her advice. "If you want her to prove loyalty, then just have her vote for herself. She didn't last time, but maybe she will this time." Gwen suggested.

Valor and Ezekiel nodded their heads, "Great idea Gwen. Just vote for yourself Courtney and we'll vote for Petunia." Valor said as she and Ezekiel walked away.

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"I'm keeping my word on this. Petunia has my vote, I just don't trust her."**

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"Petunia said Courtney, so I'm voting for Courtney."**

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"I hope this works ay'e. Fingers crossed for you Courtney!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, all five players had gathered around the campfire where Chris brought out a tray of 4 marshmallows. Chris grabbed three of the marshmallows as he began to give the usual explanation, "You all know that if you don't get a marshmallow you are out of here, unless one of you has the second idol, but they already handed it in, so good luck to all of you in tonight's vote!" Chris said as he got ready to toss the marshmallows.

"Valor, Ezekiel, and Cody, you three are safe with no votes." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows. Petunia began to get a little nervous, worrying that her plan had failed, while Courtney was already nervous.

Chris held up the final marshmallow and got ready to throw it, "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Petunia."

Chris tossed the marshmallow to Petunia, much to Ezekiel and Courtney's shock and dismay. "Oh, and Courtney DID vote for herself! How's that for a terrible plan?" Chris added, which made things even worse.

Courtney got up in tears and began to walk down the Dock of Shame. "Bye Courtney! Sorry!" Valor waved at Courtney as she got in the boat.

Before Chef could drive the boat away, Ezekiel ran up to Courtney with something behind his back that he was hiding. "I-I made you something ay'e." Ezekiel said as he pulled out a blue beanie that resembled Ezekiel's from behind his back.

Courtney looked at it for a second before putting it on. "Thank you Ezekiel. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me that you still care, even after what I had on that chart." Courtney said as a few tears came out of her eyes.

Tears began to come out of Ezekiel's eyes as well as the two began to hug. Just after the hug, Courtney kissed Ezekiel on the lips, before the two were separated as Chef drove away the boat. "Good bye Ezekiel! Take care!" Courtney shouted as she waved, ignoring the tears coming from her eyes.

Ezekiel waved back, ignoring his tears as well as he watched the boat go completely out of view. "Bye... Courtney." Ezekiel said as he turned around and walked back to the campfire, where everyone had already left.

Ezekiel grabbed a stick and put his marshmallow on it as it began to roast. Petunia was going to pay.

 **I apologize to all Courtney fans, but she had to go. I wanted to wrap up the Courtney/Ezekiel conflict, so I figured this would be the best way. I didn't want her to revert to her TDA personality, so I just had Petunia do the work for me. The finale is coming soon, so get ready for that! Have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily, Amanda, Jasmine, Vera, Noah, Lizabeth, Han, Viola, Mimi, Courtney**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Ezekiel, Cody, Petunia**

 **Votes:**

 **Cody: Courtney**

 **Valor: Petunia**

 **Ezekiel: Petunia**

 **Courtney: Courtney**

 **Petunia: Courtney**


	21. A Sidetracked Game of Golf

The camera turns on to Chris standing on the beach with a golf club in his hands and a golf visor on his head, while getting ready to swing at a golf ball. Footage began to play from the previous episode as Chris began the recap. "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, our campers went on an ice cream hunt to make a sundae! But not before Petunia revealed a chart Courtney had made, which ticked almost everyone off at camp. In the end, Courtney was voted off because of a stupid plan, but she learned a few things from her time here, as well as kissing Ezekiel in the most dramatic send off in the season! Will tonight's elimination ceremony top it? Find out right here on Total, Drama, All Stars!" Chris said as he swung at the golf ball, where a scream could be heard in the distance as the camera faded away.

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera comes back on to the boys' cabin where Cody was tying his shoes and Ezekiel was reading through The Biography of Chris McLean, which was the only source of entertainment at the moment.

Once Cody finished tying his shoes, he looked up at Ezekiel, "Sorry about what happened with Courtney. You two had a thing going." Cody apologized.

Ezekiel put the book down and glared at Cody, something Ezekiel rarely did, which got Cody a bit nervous. "Sorry?! You voted her off ay'e!" Ezekiel shouted as he stood up and stormed out of the cabin, leaving Cody both shocked and guilty.

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"Wow... I feel awful for voting for Courtney now. Ezekiel never gets mad like that."**

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"This sucks ay'e. I lost Courtney just when we had patched things up! I don't like being mad, but I can't help it. Cody votes off Courtney, then acts like he didn't! It's Petunia's fault though. She's controlling Cody almost. They'll pay ay'e."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Chris was at the Dock of Shame where four canoes and four golf clubs were waiting to be used. Chris got out his walkie talkie that was hooked up to the intercom and spoke into it. "Attention all campers! Please report to the Dock of Shame!" Chris announced, before winking at the camera.

Valor was the first one to arrive at the dock as expected, followed soon after by the other three. "Now that you are here, I'll explain today's challenge! Which is going to be our last Double Death challenge! The finale is coming near people, look alive! Anyway, today's challenge is a good ol' fashioned game of golf, it's been a bit of a tradition now to have a golfing challenge towards the end." Chris said as he pointed to the golf clubs in the canoes.

Valor seemed confused that the challenge was so simple. "What's the catch? This seems too easy." Valor asked skeptically.

Chris chuckled to himself before answering, "The catch? You'll be playing on Boney Island! We've been hearing strange reports of a haunted house that appeared, but it's probably fine! The golf course is self explanatory, just find the ninth hole flag and sink your golf ball first, then you win immunity and a guaranteed spot in the finale!" Chris explained as he got a pistol out and pointed it straight up in the air.

Petunia laughed a bit at this, "Gee Chris, with all these Double 'Death' challenges, you might as well make a whole season with death!" Petunia said sarcastically as she and everyone else got in their canoes.

Chris wrote down the idea on his clipboard, then put his finger on the trigger. "GO!" Chris shouted as he fired the pistol into the air and everyone started to row their canoes.

Valor gained a massive lead on everyone else right away with how fast she was rowing. "See you suckers!" Valor shouted back as she rowed, the distance growing further and further from everyone else.

Petunia rolled her eyes and grabbed her golf club. "See this!" Petunia shouted as she threw the golf club at Valor's canoe, piercing it and letting water pour in.

Valor's canoe started to slow down to a halt as the water held it back. "What the heck?" Valor thought as she tried to row, but to no avail.

Petunia rode by and pulled her golf club out of Valor's canoe. "I'll be taking that back. Thank you very much." Petunia said with an evil grin on her face as she and Cody left Valor behind as her canoe started to sink.

Valor grabbed her golf club and jumped out of the canoe and began to swim towards Boney Island, but it was too much of a distance, even for her. Ezekiel rode up and scooted forward in his canoe, "Hop in ay'e. There's no way you can swim to Boney Island from here." Ezekiel said as Valor began to climb in.

Valor sat down and began to row along with Ezekiel. "Thanks, but those two are gonna win the challenge. We need to hurry!" Valor said as she and Ezekiel rowed faster, catching up to Cody and Petunia at a good pace.

Petunia was the first to arrive at Boney island and found the first tee for the first hole. "Time to play some ball." Petunia thought to herself as she swung her golf club, sending the ball way ahead of her.

Cody ran up to the tee while Petunia ran off after her ball. "Fore!" Cody shouted as he swung, sending the ball in Petunia's direction. The ball barely missed, much to Cody's relief.

By the time Ezekiel and Valor reached Boney Island, Petunia and Cody were on hole 2. Ezekiel placed his ball down on the tee and swung right away. "He said we just had to get there first right? I doesn't matter how many times you swing ay'e." Ezekiel said as he ran after the ball.

Valor did the same, but hit the ball a little further than Ezekiel's ball. "Great plan! I can win this!" Valor exclaimed as she now just hit it repeatedly, not even bothering with aiming the ball.

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"Is it wrong to take advantage of Zeke like that? Yeah... but, um... I need to win here! I got to the finale last time, but Amanda isn't here to ruin things now! So... there! I have a right to use his plan!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Petunia and Cody were now on hole 3, but something in the distance caught Cody's eye. "Hey. I think that's the haunted house Chris was talking about." Cody said as he pointed to a dark purple mansion.

Petunia looked at it as well, and an idea popped into her head. "The immunity idol is in there! It's nowhere else, so it has to be there!" Petunia exclaimed as she ran to the mansion, closely followed by Cody.

The mansion was old on the outside, as to be expected, but the interior was rather nice, still tidy, as if whoever lived here went on a vacation, and a maid or two kept the place running. "This place is weird..." Cody whispered as they walked.

The door creaked from behind them, which made Cody jump a bit. "Hey guys. Is this the house Chris was talking about?" Ezekiel asked as he entered the mansion.

Petunia and Cody both nodded their heads as they walked forward. When they turned their heads back forward, there was now a maid who seemed to appear out of nowhere dusting a clock. The maid noticed them and waved with a soft smile on her face. "She seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it..." Petunia began to think about the maid walking towards them.

"Hi! I'm Mimi, but you can call me Mimikins if you want! How can I help you?" Mimi asked in an eerily cheerful voice, which made Petunia remember now.

Cody was confused at Mimi being here, "Mimi? What are you doing here?" Cody asked as he looked at Mimi, then around the house.

Mimi giggled a little bit before answering. "I'm the maid here silly! Have we met before?" Mimi asked, which confused Cody even more.

Cody backed away slowly, and Ezekiel did the same. "You know us Mimi. You were on Total Drama? Ring a bell?" Petunia asked.

Mimi tilted her head to one side, "Total... Drama? No, I'm afraid not. I have some work to do, so can you please go?" Mimi asked as she turned around and began to walk away.

Cody was about to ask another question, but Mimi faded away into thin air, which scared Cody a bit. "S-She just vanished!?" Cody sputtered in confusion.

Petunia rolled her eyes, "Relax Cody, it's all a setup by Chris, he's trying to mess with our minds. Next thing you know, we'll probably see-" Petunia began to say, before feeling a tap on her shoulder.

Petunia jumped back, seeing Dawn standing right next to her. "Greetings Petunia, Cody, Ezekiel. How are you? Your auras are looking quite fine today, except for Petunia's, it's... gone." Dawn said.

Cody had ran off and down one of the halls, while Ezekiel had already walked away and up the stairs to go find Mimi. "Dawn, are you another setup by Chris?" Petunia asked once Ezekiel and Cody were gone.

Dawn shook her head, "Silly Boney, it's a setup by Petunia, your host." Dawn said as she too vanished into thin air.

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"Petunia... I thought I stopped her! But no! She has to use my house to try and expose me!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Cody was walking down the hall nervously, looking back and forth. He arrived at a room, full of pictures. One of the pictures was of a girl who looked very similar to Petunia, only with red hair and clutching the demon statue around her neck. "Petunia?" Cody thought to himself as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Petunia entered the hall where Cody was and entered the room he was in, and saw the picture as well. Cody now had put two and two together, and was angry. "You're... not really Petunia are you?" Cody asked angrily as he marched up to Petunia.

Boney chuckled a bit before grabbing Cody by the neck. Boney changed her hair color from Petunia's blue, to her own red. "Of course I'm not Petunia! She's long gone! Ever since she grabbed that statue off this island, I've been in full control!" Boney laughed as she began to choke Cody.

Cody reached for Boney's necklace and grabbed onto the demon statue. "You won't be in control anymore..." Cody whispered as he tried to breath.

Boney raised an eyebrow. "What are you-" Boney didn't get to finish her sentence as Cody smashed the necklace in his hand. Boney let go of Cody and fell to the ground.

Boney began to scream as her hair color returned to normal and Cody stomped on the statue bits. "You... ruined everything! I was supposed to win! Not you!" Boney screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

Cody kneeled down to the ground and looked at Petunia's unconscious body. "She's out cold. I've learned a lesson today." Cody said to himself as he stood back up and began to walk down the hall.

 _Lesson One: Things aren't always as they appear to be..._

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"This place, it's really creepy ay'e. Yet I feel something from my past here, like the house is pulling me in ay'e."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Ezekiel walked up the stairs that seemed to go on for a long way up. He passed by plenty of mirrors on the way up, each showing his reflection in a different way, like a carnival fun house. "You can't leave it behind ay'e?" a voice said, making Ezekiel shudder a bit.

As Ezekiel walked on, the mirrors made him look more and more deformed and savage looking. Ezekiel noticed this and thought back to his days in World Tour, Revenge of the Island, All Stars, he hated those memories, of what Chris and everyone else had done to him. He tried to think of positives, but he could only when Anne Marie had come down to see him in the mine, but he had to bring her to him for that. "Forget it Ezekiel. Go back to the good days, when you were me!" a voice said, which made Ezekiel look around even more frantically.

Ezekiel spun around, realizing that the mirrors were talking to him. "You are a softy now Zeke. You don't have claws or red eyes anymore. You don't attack anyone!" the voice insulted Ezekiel as he began to get mad.

Ezekiel tried to ignore the voice, but it got to him. "Worst of all, you are dating Courtney! The C.I.T! You have sunk so low, you have to date her of all people! What a pathetic home school loser!" the voice insulted as Ezekiel clenched his fist.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT COURTNEY!" Ezekiel yelled as he punched one of the mirrors, shattering it and getting the voice to stop.

Ezekiel began to walk back down the stairs, thinking about what had just taken place. "That voice taught me something... I can't ever abandon those days can I?" Ezekiel thought to himself as he walked down.

 _Lesson Two: One cannot truly abandon their past..._

Petunia woke up in the room and put her hand on her head. "What happened?" Petunia asked herself as she stood up. She saw Cody in the distance and ran after him. "Cody! Wait!" Petunia shouted as she ran after him.

Cody turned around to see Petunia running after him and smiled. "Hey Petunia. What happened?" Cody asked as he continued walking.

Petunia ran up to him and slowed down. "Nothing happened, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I put you through." Petunia apologized as she put her head down.

"Cheer up Petunia. I know that wasn't you. It wasn't your fault. Just let it go. We have a challenge to finish. We need to get to the finale together." Cody said as the two left the mansion. Ezekiel exited soon after them and got back to where his golf ball was.

"Are we still teamsies?" Petunia asked as she got ready to swing at her golf ball.

Cody nodded his head, "Sure. But we have to hurry if we want to get to the finale together." Cody said as he swung his golf ball.

Ezekiel was about to swing at his ball, but then he remembered, Valor. "Guys, I think Valor already won ay'e." Ezekiel pointed out, making Cody and Petunia lower their golf clubs as well.

The loudspeaker went off as Chris spoke into the walkie talkie. "The challenge is over! Valor has won her spot in the finale! I'll see the rest of you at the campfire ceremony tonight!" Chris announced as the three walked back to the canoes. Cody and Petunia rode together, and Ezekiel rode by himself all the way back to the island.

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"So... me and Cody won't be going to the finale together. Bummer. I have to vote Ezekiel, since Valor has immunity."**

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"Woo! Too easy! Anyway, I vote for Petunia because she's too mean to everyone."**

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"Cody. Fake apologies are messed up. You vote off Courtney, I vote off you. That's the way it is ay'e."**

 **-Confessional- Cody**

 **"Petunia is back to normal, but I guess it's over for one of us. Voting for Ezekiel since Valor isn't an option."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, the final four had gathered around the campfire as Chris walked up with two marshmallows in his hand. The atmosphere was grim this time. Valor was the only one happy this time, since she was going to be in the finale. Everyone else was worried about who voted for them. "I gotta say, Valor had the easiest challenge ever, since no one else bothered to participate! Anyway, Valor gets her marshmallow." Chris said as he tossed Valor the first marshmallow, which she caught happily with a smirk on her face.

Petunia, Cody, and Ezekiel all were nervous, since Valor was the swinging vote in this case. "Since this is a Double Death challenge, I'll just read off the votes one by one." Chris said as he got out four slips of paper.

"One vote for Cody."

"One vote for Ezekiel."

"One vote for Petunia."

Now came the final vote, the tension was building. Who was getting a guaranteed ticket home? Cody raised his hand, "Chris? Won't there be a tiebreaker for whoever gets to go to the finale?" Cody asked.

Chris shook his head. "Not in this case, because the final vote goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ezekiel."

Petunia and Cody looked at each other nervously, knowing that they had to compete against each other. "What's the tiebreaker Chris?" Petunia asked nervously.

Chris smirked. "Who said anything about a tiebreaker? You two are going home!" Chris said as he tossed the marshmallow to Ezekiel.

Cody was speechless, and Petunia was shocked. "Why!? Ezekiel had more votes!" Petunia asked in confusion.

Chris pulled out an immunity idol and placed it on the podium. "He had this. He gave it to me back during the Awake-a-thon." Chris said as a flashback started.

 _Flashback from the Awake-a-thon_

 _Later that night, everyone had gathered around the campfire. Ezekiel was the last one to arrive, "Chris bro, I got somethin' for ya." he said as he slipped something into Chris's pocket and joined the rest of the Bass._

 _End Flashback_

Ezekiel smiled as he ate the marshmallow. "Off you go! Only finalists can stay!" Valor taunted as she ate her marshmallow.

Cody and Petunia stood up and walked up. "Bye. See you next time ay'e." Ezekiel said as he waved at the two sitting in the boat as Chef drove it away.

Chris walked up to the two, then turned to the camera. "So there you have it! Ezekiel and Valor! Who will come out on top? Find out next time on Total, Drama, All-Stars!"

 **Sorry to all Cody fans who didn't see the TDWT ending where Cody won, he isn't winning here, or getting to the finale, the same goes for Petunia. Both Petunia and Cody showed up mid-season, so it wouldn't be fair if they got to the finale over Valor and Ezekiel *cough* Surfer Dudes *cough*. About Valor, she was planned to go out since Maddie, but it never seemed to work out. Mimi definitely deserved to be in the finale more, but Valor just didn't give up. Whenever I wanted to get rid of Valor, someone else was planned for that chapter. See you in the finale and have a nice day!**

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily, Amanda, Jasmine, Vera, Noah, Lizabeth, Han, Viola, Mimi, Courtney, Petunia, Cody**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Valor, Ezekiel**

 **Votes:**

 **Valor: Petunia**

 **Petunia: Ezekiel**

 **Cody: Ezekiel**

 **Ezekiel: Cody**


	22. All Things

The camera turned on to Chris standing on the dock with a party hat on his head. Footage from the last episode began to play as Chris began to recap in a more enthusiastic voice. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, the final four played a game of golf on the wicked Boney Island! There was a haunted house that was on the island. Petunia's secrets were discovered and Cody may have saved her in one way or another. Ezekiel learned a few things, and Valor won the challenge because no one else did it! In the end however, Cody and Petunia were sent packing because Ezekiel had an immunity idol from a lot of episodes back. It's finale time, Valor versus Ezekiel! Who will win? Find out right here, on Total, Drama, All-Stars!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to Ezekiel sitting in the mess hall eating breakfast. He had a better mood today, since he had managed to come all the way to the finale, despite his performance in the previous seasons. "Chef, you surprised I made it this far eh?" Ezekiel asked as he ate another spoonful of slop.

Chef laughed a little bit to himself at this question. "For once kid, I am surprised! I thought you were that weird home-school kid who always went first, but you made it far boy!" Chef congratulated.

Ezekiel smiled, hardly anyone got a compliment from Chef. "Thanks Chef. I'll try my best to win ay'e." Ezekiel said as he finished the slop and began to walk out of the mess hall.

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"Wow, I made it this far. Valor is going to be tough to beat. I won't really be upset if I lose, I'm just happy to make it this far ay'e."**

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"Can't say I didn't see this coming, I got to the finale with Amanda in Cruise Ship, so it makes sense I'm in the finale again. As long as there's no stupid robot challenge, I'm going to win this!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Once Ezekiel left the mess hall, he ran into Valor, who was about to go in. "Hey Valor. Good luck ay'e." Ezekiel said as he walked past her.

Valor smirked a bit and laughed, "Same goes to you Zeke. No hard feelings both ways right?" Valor asked as he opened the door.

Ezekiel nodded his head, "Sure thing. No hard feelings ay'e." Ezekiel answered as Valor went into the mess hall and Ezekiel walked away.

Back at the Dock of Shame, a boat pulled up to the dock and all of the contestants from the season stepped off onto the dock. "Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I've been back on the island." Ryan stated as he walked down the dock.

Marinna pulled his tail and laughed, "Yeah, hopefully Chris won't make us do anything. You better not be a perv Ryan, don't say I didn't warn you." Marinna warned as she and everyone else followed Chris to a field where some bleachers were set up.

 **-Confessional- Ryan**

 **"Yeah, I got my body cast off. Marinna still hates me. I'm rooting for Ezekiel all the way. He really changed from the sexist weirdo I thought he was."**

 **-Confessional- Viola**

 **"Woohoo! Go Ezekiel! I can't wait to watch him win, but not as much as Courtney! He took out Petunia, and I still have a little bit of a grudge against Valor."**

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"I hope Ezekiel wins this. Unlike in Action where Duncan lost to Beth of all people! I'm putting all my trust in you Ezekiel, so don't lose!"**

 **-Confessional- Josh**

 **"Um, it feels weird being back here. I support Valor, she deserves to be here. Ezekiel did good too, but Valor put a lot of work into this."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Chris brought everyone to the bleachers, which were divided in two, with pictures of Ezekiel and Valor on them in that order. The support for the two finalists was about half and half, with more support towards Valor. "Wow, I thought more of you would pick Valor after Zeke's performance in World Tour!" Chris commented, which made a few more people switch over to Valor.

Once everyone had sat down, Chris got out his walkie talkie and began to speak into it, activating the loudspeakers. "Attention finalists! Report to the field behind the mess hall for your final challenge in five minutes!" Chris announced, which both finalists heard easily.

As soon as he finished the announcement, Chris's cell phone rang in his pocket. "Hold on, let me take this." Chris said as he walked away from the campers.

Chris walked out of view of everyone and answered the call, which happened to be a video call, letting Chris see the worst person that could call him. "Hello Chris. You thought I perished didn't you? Well guess what, I am still alive. You can't escape me." the caller said in a sinister tone.

Chris's eyes widened at what could happen. "What do you want Scarlett? I'm in the middle of a finale here!" Chris asked in a rushing voice.

Scarlett laughed and got an evil grin on her face, "Oh nothing really, I just need you to accept my daughter into next season. You'll get the application in a few minutes. Place her on the worst possible team, you'll be amazed at what she can do. The two of us are very similar, just she refuses to do anything evil. She still hates being called sidekick though, so watch out for that, that's the only thing that makes her snap." Scarlett requested with the same grin.

Chris nodded his head, "Sure, whatever. Just don't nuke my camp right now. Bye." Chris said as he ended the call and ran back to the bleachers, where Ezekiel and Valor had just showed up.

 **-Confessional- Chris**

 **"The staff and writers of Total Drama All-Stars do not mean to offend anyone with the mentioning of nukes, and we will not be brought up to a T rating, at least not until next season!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris ran up to the bleachers and got out his clipboard, which only had three boxes on it today. "Congrats on making it to the finale you two! It all comes down to how you perform in these two, possibly three challenges!" Chris said as most of the campers in the bleachers clapped.

Valor waved at everyone in the bleachers, and Courtney waved at Ezekiel, sending him a blow kiss afterwards. Ezekiel caught it, and the two turned back to Chris. "Okay, so your first final challenge is one that Chef came up with." Chris said as he pointed ahead of them at Chef, who was holding a butcher knife and glaring at the two campers.

Both Valor and Ezekiel gulped nervously, "He's not gonna-" Valor began to ask, but Chris cut her off.

"Yes Valor, yes he will. So steer clear of him and run through the obstacle course! The first person to reach the end wins this first challenge!" Chris explained enthusiastically as he got out his famous pistol and held it up into the air.

Ezekiel and Valor got into running positions as Chris got ready to fire. "GO!" Chris yelled as he pulled the trigger, making Valor and Ezekiel dart off towards Chef, who was ready to swing at the two.

Chef swung at Ezekiel first, but he ducked and Chef barely missed. Valor on the other hand, was cut in her right arm by the knife once Chef brought it back around. "AAH! My arm! It's bleeding!" Valor screamed as she held onto her arm in pain.

"Chris, is this legal?!" Lucy asked loudly, startling Chris a bit.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "That's a good question." Chris answered, completely ignoring Lucy's question.

Ezekiel reached the first part of the obstacle course, which was a large batch of tires that were booby trapped by Chef. Ezekiel was looking down at his feet to make sure he didn't step in anything, but that backfired and he ran head first into a wood plank that had come out of one of the tires. "Ow..." Ezekiel groaned as he rubbed his head.

Valor ran past him, still holding her arm. She looked behind, only to see Chef running at them still brandishing his butcher knife. "Here's Chef!" Chef shouted as he chased after the two.

Ezekiel began to speed up as he and Valor ran out of the tires and onto the next obstacle, which was a set of monkey bars. Valor got on first and began to climb across a pit of mud. She stopped holding on to her arm as most of the bleeding had stopped. "Chef won't kill us right? RIGHT?" Valor asked nervously as she climbed.

Ezekiel couldn't come up with an answer to that, he wasn't sure at all. "Just climb! He's coming ay'e!" Ezekiel shouted nervously as the two climbed faster.

Valor hopped off of the monkey bars and began to continue running. Ezekiel hopped off shortly after, neither looking back to see if Chef was coming.

Valor reached the finish line first and sat down, holding her arm again. Ezekiel arrived seconds later and caught his breath. "I though he was gonna kill us ay'e." Ezekiel panted as he regained his breath.

Chris had already arrived along with an intern who began to bandage up Valor's arm. "Valor is the winner of the first challenge! If she wins this next challenge, she wins the million!" Chris announced as the intern finished bandaging up Valor's arm.

Valor stood back up and looked down at Ezekiel, "Sorry Zeke, but I really want to win." Valor said as Ezekiel stood up as well.

Chef arrived, now with the butcher knife in his belt instead of his hand. "Chris, can you hurry up with the next challenge? I need my paycheck!" Chef demanded as he walked up to Chris's side.

Chris chuckled, "I already mailed it to you. I was going to move on to the next challenge anyway. So, go take care of the applications for the next season. Make sure to accept one named... I forgot. Victor? Vince? It starts with a v, that's all I remember." Chris ordered as he got out a stopwatch.

Chef walked away while Chris began to explain the next challenge. "Part 2 of the finale will be find a key inside one of these mannequins ahead of me, which will involve taking the clothes off of them. We were gonna do interns, but the lawyers said we couldn't." Chris explained as he pointed to some mannequins ahead of him.

Ezekiel raised his hand, "Hey, why do they look like Mimi?" Ezekiel asked, noticing that the mannequins were designed after Mimi.

Chris laughed at the question, "Another good question. You'll find the key in there somewhere." Chris responded.

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"I thought I was done with the clothes thing! Chris is being a real ****head to me."**

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"Maybe I shouldn't be too invasive on that mannequin, maybe Mimi will help me out on Punch Out. I've been stuck on Bald Bull for forever. I've tried everything, but that Bull Charge always gets me."**

 **-End Confessional-**

The camera moved onto a pair of rooms that were locked from the outside, with a bowl full of wooden head carvings of all the contestants in the season. "Once you have the key, you will race to the rooms and open them, where you will find wooden carvings of the past contestants. You will arrange them in the order they were eliminated. Whoever completes both tasks first wins this challenge!" Chris explained before the camera cut back to the two finalists.

Chris loaded his pistol with one bullet and raised it into the air, "GO!" Chris yelled as he pulled the trigger, making the two run to the mannequins immediately.

Valor ran up to her mannequin and tore off the dress on it right away and began to search the pockets for the key, while Ezekiel searched the mannequin more carefully, while not taking anything off. "What a gentleman!" Courtney exclaimed as she and everyone else watched on a screen.

Valor reached inside the panties of the mannequin and found the key. "Bingo! One million dollars here I come!" Valor cheered as she ran off, while Ezekiel was still searching.

Ezekiel became more rushed as he watched Valor leave and make her way towards the rooms. "It has to be here somewhere..." Ezekiel said to himself as he checked all of the outside clothes.

Ezekiel then reached inside of the bra and found the key. "I see why you didn't use the interns ay'e." Ezekiel said to Chris as he ran off.

Valor unlocked the door to the room and went inside, only to realize that she had no clue when who was eliminated when. "Shoot... who went first? Ezekiel? No, I think it was Josh." Valor thought to herself as she began to line up the heads.

Ezekiel ran into the room after a few minutes and found the bowl of heads. "Who went first? Lucy, yeah, she was annoying ay'e." Ezekiel said to himself as he too began to line up the heads.

 **-Confessional- Lucy**

 **"I am NOT annoying. Ezekiel was probably just jealous that he isn't as good as me!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Valor was still struggling to remember who was eliminated when, while Ezekiel was almost done. "Would Cody or Petunia go fourth? I'll just put them beside each other." Ezekiel said as he placed them both on top of Courtney's head.

Chris rang a loud bell outside the rooms, making Valor and Ezekiel step out. "Ezekiel has won the second challenge! It's tied now, both of you have won a challenge!" Chris announced as Ezekiel got a small victorious grin on his face.

Valor crossed her arms and sighed, "You got lucky there Zeke, but I'm still gonna win." Valor said in a serious tone.

Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say ay'e." Ezekiel responded as Chris looked down at his clipboard.

"It's time for your final challenge! This decides who gets the million, but since you two couldn't settle it, the rest of the cast will join in and try to stop you, along with all of the interns that are still alive!" Chris said as everyone else walked up.

Valor clenched her fist and held it up to Chris. "This is so unfair! We made it all the way here, and they get a shot at the million too?!" Valor complained.

Chris backed away from Valor a few steps and tried to calm her down. "Don't get worked up, they're just going to try and stop you. They don't get the million." Chris explained, which got Valor to put her fist back down.

"So what's the challenge McLean?" Maddie asked, raising her hand up.

Chris looked down at his clipboard again before answering. "The final challenge is a climb up a tower that Chef will be bringing in shortly by the beach, then walking across the bridge to the other tower where the million will be located. Whichever one of you reaches it wins the million!" Chris explained as a loud beeping sound began to go off in the distance.

Chef was operating a big forklift that was carrying a massive pair of towers. "Wow, they're huge." Elizabeth commented as Chef placed them down, before setting up the rope bridge between them.

For some odd reason, Izzy was sitting in the top of the first tower. "Wow! These go up high! Make 'em go up higher Cheffie!" Izzy shouted to Chef down below as she waved to everyone.

"What is Izzy doing up there?" Linus asked as he pointed up.

Chris laughed again at the question, "That's a third great question!" Chris answered, but not really.

Chris got out his pistol and aimed it up into the air. "GO!" Chris yelled as everyone ran past him to the first tower, since the second didn't have ladders.

Ezekiel and Valor were the first to start climbing and were already having trouble climbing up because Izzy and the interns were throwing things down at everyone trying to climb up. "Knock it off! I'm trying to win a million dollars here!" Valor shouted as climbed the ladder while trying to avoid the things being thrown at her, which included lots of fruit and rocks.

Ezekiel managed to get to the top of the tower first and had to deal with Izzy, who had immediately put him in a headlock and slammed him down onto the floor. "Try to get out of this matey!" Izzy teased as she held Ezekiel down.

Ezekiel tried to pull Izzy's arms off of his neck, but her grip was too tight and he couldn't get out. Valor and Viola had now climbed to the top of the tower and were now making their way to the bridge, along with Petunia, Noah, Ryan, and Dawn shortly after.

"Ha! Take that Zeke! I'm gonna be a millionaire!" Valor taunted as she began to run across the bridge.

Valor stopped suddenly as the bridge began to wobble violently under the weight of everyone who had gotten on so far. "Whoa! This bridge is gonna collapse!" Ryan exclaimed as he tried to keep his balance.

Ezekiel knocked Izzy off of him once she was distracted by Ryan and ran onto the bridge, which made it sway even more. "No one else get on! The bridge is gonna give away if anyone else comes on!" Petunia shouted to everyone who was still climbing up the tower.

Valor began to walk forward slowly to not fall off. "I want that million dollars!" Valor said as she began to walk faster and faster towards the other side of the bridge.

Just as Valor grabbed the case containing the money, one of the ropes snapped on the bridge and caused the bridge to fall down and hang on the first tower, with everyone who was on it still hanging on. "I still got the money! I win!" Valor cheered as she held onto the case tightly with one arm and on the bridge with her other arm.

Unfortunately for Valor, her bandaged arm couldn't hold on and the case fell out of her grasp and went down onto the beach sand. "Hey! There's the case!" Lucina pointed to the case on the sand, getting everyone to notice the case just lying in the sand.

Mimi tried to hop down from the ladder and grab the case, but Vera grabbed onto her skirt and held onto Mimi and kept her from jumping down. "Don't even think about it. That case is MINE!" Vera said as Mimi began to try and get out of Vera's hold.

Suddenly, the second rope holding the bridge fell and it began to swing towards the ocean. "Got it!" Mary Sue exclaimed as she grabbed the case off the sand as the bridge swung above it.

The bridge was about to slam everyone on it into the tower, so they all began to jump off of the ladder before it could so. Noah, Dawn, Ezekiel, Valor, Mary Sue, Lucina, Mimi, Vera, Junior, Viola, Izzy, Courtney, and Ryan all jumped off in time and landed in the water with Mary Sue still carrying the case. Everyone else was slammed into the side of the tower, before falling ten feet into the sand. "Chris, have you been playing Roller Coaster Tycoon lately? 'Cause if you were, then that makes a lot of sense." Mimi asked as she watched the rest of the campers fall to the ground.

Mary Sue popped out of the water and held up the case. "Who cares!? I've got the million!" Mary Sue cheered, before getting tackled by Valor.

"It's not your case! It's mine! I won it fair and square!" Valor yelled as she tried to take the case.

The case slipped out of their hands and went into the water, before being picked up by a hawk, which was then eaten by a shark. "Come on! This again!" Courtney whined as the 13 watched the case disappear forever.

Chris walked up to the 13 and clapped slowly. "WAY to go. That was a million bucks! Well, since you 13 all are here, you all officially tied." Chris stated as he wrote the 13 names down on his clipboard.

"So what happens then? Do well all split the money?" Ryan asked.

Chris shook his head, "No Ryan, in fact, you'll all be competing for the money in Season 7! Technically it's season 14, but it's 7 for the writer." Chris announced, which angered and confused many of the teens.

"Season 7? Why not season 6?" Junior asked, not knowing what season 6 was.

"Trust me, you DO NOT want to be on season 6. Besides, it gives you guys time to prepare and rest for your next season." Chris said.

Marinna walked up to Chris, with bruises all over her. "C-Chris, what about the rest of us?" Marinna asked, trying not to collapse in pain.

Chris laughed and called an intern over to Marinna. "You all lost. You won't be on season 7, or any other season for that matter, besides Amanda and Lily." Chris answered as Marinna fainted and an intern picked her up off the ground.

Chris then turned back to the 13 in the water. "So, get dried up and then get on the boat to the resort. You'll stay there until season 7 starts." Chris instructed as he walked away.

 **-Confessional- Courtney**

 **"Well, season 7? Ezekiel should have won, but I guess not. It gives me another shot at the million, and I'm not gonna make a chart and screw this up this time!"**

 **-Confessional- Viola**

 **"I can't bring Lily with me this time. That stinks, but I'll still try my best this season! Petunia isn't here to trick everyone else this time!"**

 **-Confessional- Noah**

 **"Gee, another season I get dragged into. Hey, at least I get another chance at the cheddar."**

 **-Confessional- Vera**

 **"Another season with Mimi? I like this. She'll get what she deserves for what she did to me. She's such a jerk, setting up a trap to make me butt naked, then making me look like Sasquatchinakwa! She'll get it alright."**

 **-Confessional- Dawn**

 **"I thank thee nature spirits for preventing me from getting harmed by being slammed into the tower. I will try to win and donate more money to charity."**

 **-Confessional- Mary Sue**

 **"I was 'this' close to getting the money! I'll still win next season, I'm perfect!"**

 **-Confessional- Ezekiel**

 **"Another season ay'e? Cool, more time to fix my errors with the girls. Izzy though, she scares me ay'e."**

 **-Confessional- Junior**

 **"I'm going to win it this time dad! Just you watch! Your boy is going all the way!"**

 **-Confessional- Valor**

 **"This is so stupid! I won! I deserve the money! But... it could still be fun, maybe I'll get to the finale for a third season?"**

 **-Confessional- Mimi**

 **"I can't believe this, another season? Vera is gonna kill me..."**

 **-Confessional- Lindsay**

 **"Wow! I just got to be on next season! Wait... I wasn't supposed to reveal that yet? Oops... sorry!"**

 **-Confessional- Lucina**

 **"I hope I get further this time, I am the co writer after all..."**

 **-Confessional- Ryan**

 **"Oh boy... I need to fix this tail situation before the next season, and when I say 'fix', I mean i'm getting rid of the dang thing. I'm tired of people calling me a furry!"**

 **-Confessional- Izzy**

 **"Mwahahahahaha! E-Scope is back! No, wait, Explosivo will blow away the competition! No, whatever! Izzy is gonna win herself a million dollars!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

The camera came back on to Chris standing on the Dock of Shame with a clapperboard in his hands. "So, that wraps up this season. Who's gonna win the million? What specific blonde who's name starts with L and ends in Y is going to be having a little chat with my lawyers? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Revenge of the Film Set!" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

 **Elimination Order: Lucy, Joey, Lucina, Mary-Sue, Marx, Marinna, Linus, Ryan (Quit), Josh, Dawn, Rosa, Junior, Maddie, Popo, Lily, Amanda, Jasmine, Vera, Noah, Lizabeth, Han, Viola, Mimi, Courtney, Petunia, Cody, Ezekiel**

 **Winner: Valor?**

 **Sorry for a bit of a cop-out, but I decided to continue with this cast of competitors and throw in Izzy for fun. What do you guys think of this season? I like reading your feedback. Out of the five season Lemmy and I have done, which was your favorite and why? See you in season 7!... which won't begin for a while. But see you then anyway!**


End file.
